Awards Ceremony
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: What would happen the President decided to reveal who really played BJ at the awards ceremony. Ren and Kyoko are exposed, they have to run from screaming fans. Yashiro faints. Kuu shows up. There's some more running, some more screaming, some more laughing. Just read if you dare. M mainly for language and some suggestiveness.
1. Exposed

Here is a story about a man named Jeb..sorry..wrong story. Anyway. This story is about what would happen if people found out about Ren playing Cain Heel and Kyoko playing Setsuka. This story mainly circles around those two. There is an Interview on bridge Rock. Chapters three and four. Ren decides to reveal a lot more about himself later on and this is my take on what would happen.

**Warnings: This does contain SOME spoilers for Skip Beat. But mainly I just skip around and mention my favorite parts. I have read up to 197 and LOVE IT! FINALLY! Some damn action between the two main people. **

**Oh… Yes there will be some language…Yes there will be OOC. But you know what, Ren is only 21, he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulder. It got lifted when Kyoko was working with him as Setsuka.**

**Things to know for this chapter: **_**Just this chapter**_

"**Blah" ** means spoken into the microphone.

"**Blah"** means spoken in English

"_**Blah" **_means spoken in Russian, because we all know that Tsuruga-san is ¼ Russian.

"Blah" means spoken in Japanese

"**BLAH" **means crazy fans yelling

Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. I really did try. Oh I have no idea how any awards ceremony goes…so I made it up as I went along.

"**Best Actor of the year goes to Tsuruga Ren for his work in Dark Moon, I personally believe that this is his finest work yet. Congratulation Tsuruga-san"**

"**Best Musician of the year reward goes to Fuwa Sho. He is a young man to be receiving this but his music speaks for his talent. Nobody has ever had so many consecutive number one hits as he did this year. Congratulation Fuwa-san."**

"**For Best Drama of the year we have a tie for the first time in history. Audiences everywhere couldn't decide between Dark Moon or Box R. So, the judges decided to hand out the reward to one person. They talked to both directors before hand and the directors both agree that this person should come up and collect the reward for both dramas. I spoke to many of the fans and asked why they liked both. Many replied that they first watched Dark Moon and fell in love with Mio. As some of you know, the person who plays Mio on Dark Moon is also the same person that plays Natsu in Box R. So, without further delay, would Mogami Kyoko please come forward and claim the reward for both Dark Moon and Box R." **Kyoko and Ren were sitting next to each other, with Yashiro on one side and Marie on the other side. Kyoko froze when she heard her name being called so Ren stood up and guided her down the aisle and up the stairs. She was shaking so bad and had a death grip on his arm. Ren bowed to the announcer and then sent a smile towards Kyoko. It was his 'Gentlemanly' smile. The one that said, 'Accept or I will scold you later' At least that was what was going thru her mind when she saw it. She unfroze and thanked the announcer while accepting the reward. Together they walked off the stage and back to their seats. But they were intercepted by the president and Jelly who shooed them out the side door and into a changing room.

"**Now for the Best Spoke Show this reward goes to a show that has a chicken for a mascot. Yes ladies and Gentleman, I am talking about Bridge Rock. Please come up and accept this reward." ** The guys went up there together and bowed. **"Now, I see three of you here, just out of curiosity, where is the chicken tonight?" **The guys chuckled and one said, "Bo is out of town, but will be returning for the show tomorrow night. We know that the show would not be possible without that crazy chicken running around. Bo quickly became part of our little family and we are proud that many people like Bo. It has been a year and we have yet to reveal who plays Bo, do you think that we should?" There was a resounding cheer. "I will take that as a yes. Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep watching our show, we do not know when we will reveal who plays our beloved chicken." They walked off the stage.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we have handed out several awards tonight for best actor, best actress, best movie, etc... Now, many of you have asked about the Tragic Marker movie. About who the infamous Actor X who plays BJ is? Well ladies and Gentelman, we have a few more awards to hand out tonight. I would like for Cain Heel to come forward."**

Cain Heel was sitting next to his sister. Nobody was sitting next to or around them. He heard his name being called and he just gave Setsuka a puppy dog look.

"No nii-san, you have to go on up and claim your reward." He continued to pout. She sighed and stood up. "Fine nii-san, I will go up with you." She said holding her hand out to him. He smirked and stood up.

Everybody stared at the two as the made their way down the aisle toward the stage. When they got there, Cain looked up at the shaking announcer, smiled, then hoped onto the stage ignoring the stairs compleatly. He looked down and saw his darling sister looking up at him with her hand on her hips.

He reached down and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up in one fluid motion. As one they turned to look at the announcer who was mumbling about their lack of proper atire.

"**Do you hear that big brother, he thinks that we don't dress appropriatly."**Setsu said in English.

**"I see nothing wrong with the way you dress Setsu." **Cain responded smirking.

The announcer, feeling he was being ignored, took a deepbreath and spoke into the microphone. **"We present this award to Cain Heel for doing an excellent job bringing BJ to life and scaring the living daylights out of the audiance. Here you go Mr. Heel."**

He held the award out to Cain, who just looked at Setsu.

**"Do I really need to translate?"**Setsu asked in a bored tone.

**"That is your job dear sweet innocent sister of mine."**Cain replied smirking.

**"Fine...he says get your scrawny ass over there and accept the award that they are giving you for scaring the crap out of people."**She said in a flat voice. Cain had to stop from laughing.

**"Now was that to hard?"**

**"I hate you Cain"**She glared at him.

**"No you don't, you love me."**he threw an arm around her, and as one they walked toward the announcer. Cain held out his hand and the award was placed in it. The sibling were about to walk off when the announcer said.

**"The next awards to be handed out will be handed out by the President of LME. Takarada Lory. For some reason he wants the Heel siblings to stay on stage."**

The people on the front row noticed how Cain and Setsu's eyes widened for a few seconds then they looked at each other. Cain looked at her and said, "We can make a run for it.."

"He will find us.." "Turn off phones, ditch the car.." "Take what money we have.." "Empty the bank accounts.." "I hear Fuji is nice this time of yea-"

"You two aren't thinking of running away are you now?" Takarada Lory asked for the stage

Cain mumbelded down to Setsu, "No flair this time? What the hell?" "I agree."

"If you two would kindly let me talk..." He trailed off glaring at them lightly. They gave him one of their own. Lory couldn't stop the shivers crawling up and down his spine. He turned to the crowed.

**"I know you are all probably tired and are ready for the evening to be over. But I promise that this will be well worth the wait. Now, for the pass several months, two actors from LME have been undercover for the filming of a movie. The movie? Tragic Marker. The two actors? Well.. will Cain Heel and Setsuka Heel please come back over here. Oh. And you two cam drop the act now."**

Cain and Setsuka walked over to the President. Cain was shaking his head while holding onto Setsuka's shoulder a little tighter then normal. Setsuka right hand came up and grasped his hand and squeezed it.

When they reached Lory he looked at them in admiration. **"I am proud of the actress who I asked to play Setsuka Heel. I have had the pleasure of watching her grow from a newbie in my company into a beatuful buterfly who can change into any roll that you hand her. She first debuted in a comercial, then she became famous when she accepted the role in Dark Moon." **

There were some gasps. **"She then got accepted to play the lead in the drama 'Box R'"**

There were more gasps. **"I hear that some of you are making the connections already. Now, I implore to stay quiet while I introduce this man over here. Can you do that for me?"**

There were many nods. A few people from the stage of Black Jack were holding their hearts.

"**Now everybody knows this man here. He has been in many movies, dramas, and Photo shoots. He has many nicknames. The Emporer of the night, The Gentleman, Most Eligleble Bachlor, #1 Sexy man of Japan..."**

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Ren sighed, strod forward and placed a hand on his Cain Heel wig, a hand stopped him. He looked down and saw Kyoko copying his movements.** "On three?"**

He smiled and nodded. **"One."**

**"Two."**

**"Three." **they said together as they pulled off their wigs and undid their hair clasps. Ren straighted his hair while Kyoko moved her hair into a Natsu look. They looked out into the crowed and were greeted with several wideyes and a few thuds as people feinted.

Kyoko's gaze landed on one person.

Fuwa Sho stared at her with Wide eyes and an open mouth. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow in challeng. Ren notticed her gaze and then coppied her look towered Fuwa. He glared at them.

**"Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko!" **Ren and Kyoko were momentarly blinded as cameras went off like crazy. After half a minute somebody started cheering. That caused everyone to erupt into cheers at the same time. Some even screamed.

The two were blinded and deafened. They stood there in shock for several minutes until the cheering lessened. Lory stood by the podium smiling and clapping along with the rest of the audiance. When the cheering and screaming lessened, he spoke up again.

**"Didn't I tell you that it would be worth the wait? Now, like I mentioned earlier that I had them both undercover for this movie, only three people besides me knew who Tsuruga-san was. Mogami-san was included a few days before he was to begin filming. It started off as a Love Me mission. I knew that she would be able to handle it. I chose her because her main job was to take care of Tsuraga-san and to help him pull off his character to the fullest. I debated on weather or not to reveal who they are, then I saw how well people reacted to Tragic Marker. and how many people liked the BJ caracter. Hence the reason I decided to surprise these two. Are you all shocked that these two were able to pull it off?"**

The cheering skyrocketed again. Ren and Kyoko took a step back and sent a light glare towared the President. **"Ah... I see that I am getting two chilling glares sent my way. I will speed this up." **He said in a slightly nerveous voice. **"Anyway, I am handing out two awards. One to each of these two. It is a personal award-"**

"**Will you hurry up Boss?!"** Ren said in his American accent. Kyoko and Boss loomed at him in shock. Lory laughed. "A little of your American heritage coming out there Ren?"

Ren sent a low growl his way. Lory spoke into the microphone, **"I got it. I got it. You sure are grouchy when you are hungry. Kyoko-san, don't you ever feed him?" **

Kyoko was the one that growled at him this time. He paled and gulped. "**Hai Mio-san, hurrying up now." **Heturned out towerd the crowed.

**"Now, onto the rewards before I get killed by the Demon King and Queen over here... I present them with the most growth as an actor reward. Mogami-san has grown the most this year, and Tsuruga-san has expanded his horizans. I don't think that I have ever had so much funn as I have had this year."**

Kyoko and Ren glared at him. "Demon King and Queen?" They growled together. "**Hehe..after your role as the Heel sibilings.. I think that that is a good nickname for you."**

**"**_**Shall we kill him Nii-san?"**_ Kyoko asked in a hard voice while she leaned against his side.

_**"No. Let's play with him for a bit little sis.."**_ Ren smirked while he walked...stalked around a now nervouse President.

_**"Do you still have those...?" **_She leaned her hand against her hip while still smirking.

_**"Never leave home without them."**_ Ren pulled out a pair of sissors from his pants with a wide smile on his face while standing behind the President.

The president looked behind him and screamed. He hid behind the shaking announcer who said, "D-d-d-defi-nantly d-de-mon k-king and q-q-queen." Lory gulp and said in a steady voice. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sissors Ren-san?"

Ren smiled and said, "I was running with them when I was five." he flipped the sissors over and put the cover on them. He then tossed them to Kyoko who caught them without even looking at them.

_**"Can we go yet? This is getting boring."**_

Ren smirked and said, "In a minute Mogomi-san." He took both awards, handed her hers and then hopped off the stage. He held his hand out to help her down which she took and together they went back to their seats.

Lory watched them sit back down before he spoke again, **"What language were you two speaking just then?"**

Ren smiled his gentleman smile and said, "Another part of my heritage coming out. I taught Mogami-san when we were playing the Heel siblings."

"Oh come now Tsuruga-san. That sounded like either Russian or German. Which one is it?"

Ren let the michivious Koun out for a little bit; he had learned to control his darker side with Kyoko always being around him; and said. **"Se-cr-et Boss." **He then switched back to Japanesse and said, "May I ask if this is the last of the ceremony or is the still more?"

Lory smirked, "Why Ren, do you have a hot date?"

Ren just smiled and said, "It is now eleven pm, I have not eaten since breakfast. Now I know that-" Lory held up his hand. "Go. Mogomi-san, make sure he eats dinner please. I will have a car take you home."

Ren amd Kyoko balked while everyone gasped. "Boss!/President!" Lory's eyes widened and said, "Correction, I will have a driver drop you off at Ren's place then He can take you home from there."

"That doesn't sound anybetter!" They said together.

Lory smiled. "It's all compleatly innocent, unless you two want to tell us something.."

Ren stood up, bowed and said in a smug voice, "May her adopeted father come and eat all your food while his wife comes and smacks you for insulting their precious 'Koun'." He looked at the now pale president. "And you know how protective they are, don't you sir?" he asked in a compleatly innocent voice. He bowed once again and said, "By your leave."

He gathered his long leather jacket that he had taken off at his return and held his hamd out to Kyoko who was already gathering her leather backback purse. He noticed that she was shacking and handed her his jacket. "Come on, I don't want you to freeze while we wait on the car." She nodded and put it on. It fell down to her ankles. They both looked at the President and Announcer, "By your leave." then they turned and walked out the double doors.

_**In California :**_

Kuu and Juliena were watching the Japanese awards. They were shocked when their son was revealed to be the infomous Actor X. And that sweet little Kyoko-chan had to play his sister the whole time. Juliena turned to look at Kuu and said. "That's our Kyoko-chan?"

Kuu noded mutely and said, "That is our adoptive daughter and our son. Together. On stage. ...Torturing the Boss. Hahahahahaha!" Kuu fell off the couch holding his stomach.

"Koun! What have I told you about playing with scissors!?" Juliena shouted at the TV. Right as Ren said that he had been running with them at age five. Kuu looked at his wife and said, "It is true, he was." She smacked his head. "Shut up Kuu. They really do look like a Demon King and Queen." she sniffed. "They make quiet the picture. Kyoko-chan has the make of a model. Kuu darling, I want a photo of them from tonight."

Kuu smiled down at his wife and said, "I don't think that will be a probablem." He turned to the TV.

"Oh, Koun is baiting the boss." Juliena said, "He gets that from your side of the family."

"Please Boss, the only hot date that he has going on is whenever Kyoko cooks for him." Kuu said. "And I'll take that as a compliment my dear."

"Koun! You need to eat more!" they both said.

...Kuu looked at Juliena, "Do I need to beat Koun up for taking advantage of my precious daughter?" he asked with a darkened expression. Juliena smacked him and said, "I am going to smack that little bastard when I see him. Boss, not Koun. Koun would never take advantage of Kyoko-chan. Oh, something is happening, Koun is standing up."

_**"May her adopeted father come and eat all your food while his wife comes and smacks you for insulting their precious 'Koun.' And you know how protective they are, don't you sir?"**_

Kuu laughed and whiped his eyes. "Oh Koun!" Juliena smirked at her husband and said. "Feel like paying the Boss a visit?"

Kuu looked at his wife witb love and adoration. "I love this evil side of you don't you know." Juliena smiled and picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Where do you think Koun learned it all?"

Kuu kissed her and went to their room to pack. Juliena looked at the TV and screamed.

Kuu rushed back in and stared wide eyed at the screen.

_**At the awards Ceremony:**_

Ren and Kyoko took one step outside, then turned around and closed the door behind them panting. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ren panted as he and Kyoko leaned against the door. She just looked at him and said, "Is it always this crazy with you? Are you always being groped and manhandled by the press?" He looked down at her and said, "No, but there is a first time for everything. Where were all the security guards? I thought that they would be able to handle the crowd?" "I think I saw I guard's hat under somebody's foot…" **BAM! BAM! BAM! "REN-SAMA" KYOKO-SAMA!" "LET US IN" **Kyoko looked at Ren and said, "Why do I feel like a little pig and they are the big bad wolf trying to huff and puff and blow my house down?" Ren snorted. **Crack. **"Please tell me that the door did not just crack?" She asked looking upward. Sure enough there was a small crack in the middle of the door.

Ren looked out at the now curious audience and said, "We have a situation, if you cannot tell, So, President…Is there another way out of here?"

Lory looked at them with his phone in his hand, "Police are on their way here and Sebastian is bringing a car from LME for all of us."

"Well that's great. That will take around 20 minutes. I don't suppose anyone has any duct tape on them? I hear duct tape can fix any problem." Ren said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I can see your mother's anger coming out right now." Lory said in a small voice.

"BOSS! Focus! Nobody can go outside! The door is about to break, and there is no escape route." **CRACK! BAM! BAM! BAM! "REN-SAMA!" "KYOKO-SAMA!"**

Ren spotted something behind the stage. He turned to Kyoko. "Mogami, when I tell you to, run as fast as you can toward the stage. I will be right behind you." She nodded. The door let out a groan and the audience was already getting up and walking toward to walls. "CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" Ren shouted. "Now Mogami."

Kyoko ran as fast as she could toward the stage. Ren waited a few seconds then sped off after her. Good thing he did too because the door broke not a split second later. People were flooding in right as they reached the stage. "Hold on." Ren said as he placed a hand on her waist. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck. Ren cleared the stage in one leap and kept running.

Everyone watched as Ren gathered her to him and maneuvered onto his back then right as he was about to run into the wall he jumped and grabbed a small ledge that was 2 feet by three feet. He hauled them both up there then quickly jumped onto a sturdier ledge that was about thirty feet from the ground. He set Kyoko down next to him and stared down at the fans that were now on the stage staring right up at them.

Kyoko sighed and looked up at her now trapped co-star/friend/senior/whatever the hell their relationship could be classified as, and sighed in disappointment. Ren looked down at her in question. "And here I was hoping for a quiet evening, nice home cooked dinner, maybe watch a late tv show then get some peaceful sleep. Unfortunately the president had to go and announce that we played the Heel siblings. Is he going to take responsibility for this mess?"

Ren just sighed and sat down. He turned around so that his back was against the wall and brought a leg up, while the other one dangled off the ledge. She gave in and sat down on the ledge with him, letting both legs dangle of the edge.

"Carful, don't fall. Anyway, he better take responsibility. If he doesn't he is going to have one pissed off actor on his hands. All I know is that if my home is crowded with _more_ fans…I am going to go crazy. Three years of show business and not once have I had to run away from a crowd. Now…I take one step outside and a fan gets frisky. What is up with women going for a guy decked out in black?"

Kyoko chuckled lightly and said, "Wait till they see you jacket on, then they will be after you with renewed vigor."

He raised an eyebrow, "My jacket? Cain's jacket? What about it?"

She laughed and addressed the female fans down below. "To all the female fans down there, do you think that Tsuruga-san, as Cain Heel looks better with or without his jacket on? Or both?"

"**BOTH!" ** She smiled at him and handed him his jacket while standing up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tsuruga-san has, _kindly_ agreed to model his jacket for everyone to see." She ignored the glare that he was sending her way. He stood up and grabbed his jacket while mumbleing in her ear, "You owe me, big time, Mogami-san." She just smiled and said without moving her lips, "How about three weeks of home cooked meals? Dinner everynight and lunches when I can manage it?"

He put on his jacket and said, "Make it a month and you have yourself a deal."

She turned and stuck out her hand, "31 dinners and random lunches thrown in, Done!" He shook her hand and addressed the crowd "All right ladies and gentlemen, I know that it came as a shock that I played Cain Heel who played Actor X in Tragic Marker. You all like my jacket?" **"YES!" **"I honestly have no idea why.."

"**Because it makes you look hot as hell! And I just want to strip it off of you! KYAH!" **Ren just blinked, turned to Kyoko and gave her a puppy dog expression. That triggered her inner Setsu. She stood next to him and said, "Nii-san is doing this as a favor just so that we can get the hell out of here. So would you all be nice and shut up!"

"…**..WE LOVE YOU SETSUKA-SAMA!"**

Ren turned to the crowd and glared at them. **"….WE LOVE YOU CAIN-SAMA!"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cain yelled. He turned and stalked up and down the ledge with perfect balance. "'Sama this, Sama that! Everything is Sama!"

Setsuka was walking behind him the while time with a smirk on her face. When he stopped all of a sudden he turned t look at her, "You are secreatly enjoying this aren't you?"

She smiled, leaned in and said, "Always, Nii-san. Always."

Cain threw his hands up and said, "You live to torture me don't you Setsu?"

She gave a small hop and nudged his ribs, "But of course, I am your little sister. That is what we do."

Cain looked down at her them took his jacket off and handed it to her. "Put it on dear sister of mine. Let's see if it fits." She put it on, and rolled the sleeves up, "It's a little long, Nii-san.." She whined. He continued smirking. "Walk. Like I taught you." Ren said, breaking character. Kyoko looked at him then at the ledge. She gulped and looked back at him. "Pretend that it is the white line on the floor of my apartment." She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was looking at the white line. She strode forward and walked.

Downstairs, Bridge Rock was talking to the president of LME along with Yashiro, who had his planner out and was writing something in. He looked up and said, "We can do that. Yes, we will be there. 6:30 tomorrow night. How long will the interview last? An hour special.. Alright. Kyoko-chan too.. O.O"

Yashiro turned to the president with his FANGIRL expression on. Lory chuckled and nodded. Yashiro squealed and ran toward the podium.

At the same time several models from the Armandy Agency were there and they saw Kyoko walking. They turned to the president and looked and then at the girl with a pointed look. The president smiled and said, "If Ren-san has taken her under his wing, and with a walk like a lioness, I will take her. Spread the word that I am throwing a party in a month and I want those two attend. Together if possible."

Yashiro ran up the stage and grabbed the microphone. **"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Yashiro Yukihito, and I am Tsuruga Ren's manager. Tomorrow night at 7:00pm he will be doing a live interview with Bridge Rock. Mogami Kyoko will also be with them for an interview at this time. They will be asking all sorts of questions, mainly life as the Heel Siblings. If you would like the answer to hopefully some, if not all off your questions, please tune in tomorrow night on channel 67 for the one hour special with these two. Again that is tomorrow night 7-8pm on Channel 67. Now, I must ask that you let these two get down before one of them accidently falls and injures themselves, or worse, falls to their death because they were trying to avoid being mauled by fans. Now, as his manager I also ask that you not hound him, but I know that that is useless, because hey, it **_**is**_** Tsuruga Ren. All I am asking for is that you leave these two alone for tonight so that they can go home to their beds, get a good sleep, and prepare for tomorrow, Thank you very much for your cooperation."**

Ren and Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the crowd dispersing. After a few minutes, all the fans were gone and Yashiro straightened up and rubbed his back, he had been bowing to everyone as they were leaving. He turned to the couple that was still on top of the ledge. **"You two can come down now. It's safe. That hounds from hell have gone."**

The two just sat there with their feet dangling off the edge and glared at him. **"Hm…or not… Ren, do you think that you can get down the way that you got up?"**

Ren nodded while Kyoko shook her head frantically. He gave her an Emperor of the Night smirk and then grabbed her arms while tossing her over his back. He then ran to the edge and jumped down while his hands where extended to catch himself on the ledge below. The landed safely on the ledge. "Mo-gami-san…can't…breath.." She quickly loosened her death grip and started shaking really badly. He turned his head to look at her and saw her face buried between his shoulder blades. "We're almost down safely Mogami-san… Hold on for a little while longer. Can you do that for me?" he felt her nod and then took a deep breath. "Hold on Mogami-san. I'm about to jump again." Her arms tightened while her fist grabbed his shirt and her legs tightened around his waist. "3. 2. 1." On one he jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren opened the door to his apartment and let Kyoko in first like he always does. He dropped their bags down by the table in the entryway and sank down on the couch exhausted. He leaned his head back and watched Kyoko work her way around the kitchen upside down. He was surprised when she grabbed a tumbler, put some ice in it and filled it halfway with his favorite alcohol. He smiled and accepted it gratefully when she handed it to him. She sat on the other end of the couch and turned to look at him. "Would you like something light since it is already past midnight?"

He gave her a tired smile, "Soup, and toast sound good right now. I don't think that I can stomach anything else this late and after what else happened tonight." She smiled and said, "You go change and I will have the soup ready by the time you come back out here." He set his drink down on the coaster and stood up. "You make the soup and I'll go make up the guest bedroom for you."

She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. She made the soup and toast; she even made a small salad for them. She went and knocked on his door, "Tsuruga-san, the food is ready." The door opened a few seconds later and she was greeted by a droopy eyed actor. She let out a small chuckle and said, "Come on Tsuruga-san, eat some of the food before you fall asleep standing up." He nodded while covering up a yawn. They sat down at the table and started eating. Halfway thru, Ren leaned his head back against the couch and let out a very small snore. Even though it was small Kyoko still heard. She looked at him then at his plate, 'At least he at the toast, salad, and half of his soup. Good boy.' She quickly cleaned up and grabbed a pillow from his bed and blanket. She then coaxed him into a laying position on the floor and covered him up. She left the lamp that was I the kitchen on for light in case he woke up during the night. She also grabbed his cell phone charger and plugged his phone into an outlet next to the couch. By this time it was one am and she was tired, so she quickly went to the guest bedroom and changed into her nightclothes, before crawling into bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

About four o'clock Ren woke up and realized that he was on the floor. Covered by a blanket that normally covered his bed, and he had his pillow. 'Kyoko.' He got up and noticed that everything was cleaned up, and that his phone was charging. He smiled and then went and checked on his guest. The door was open and he could make out her form on the bed. She was curled up in a ball and was shaking. He knocked lightly on the door, and she jumped.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" he asked as he walked in. She sat up and shook her head. "For some strange reason, I cannot stop shaking. I am not cold; I just feel…I don't know." He sat down on the bed next to her and asked, "Do you feel threatened or unsafe in anyway?" She shook her head. "No! I know that you would never harm me. I feel safe with you. I just...can't help remembering everything that happened tonight. All those people that were chasing us. The ledge." She shook violently again.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "If it makes you feel any better, that is the first time that it has happened to me too. I had to use the skills that I have not used since I was 15 tonight. Glad that I stay in good shape, it came in handy tonight." She chuckled. "And tonight was the first night that anybody has ever felt me up. When I saw that guy feel you up, I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it. But alas, I am not Cain; I cannot do that, which is why I grabbed you and pulled you back inside."

She leaned back and smiled up at him, "Glad you did. I don't think we would have made it three more feet without you releasing Cain out on them. That would have been a disaster." He smirked and leaned against the headboard. "Headlines for tomorrow, 'Tsuruga Ren kills crazy fan attempting to escape Ceremony last night.'" She chuckled and leaned against him. "Thank you for everything that you have done over the past year for me Tsuruga-san." She let out a yawn, and snuggled up against him, placing her hand on his chest. He watched with wide eyes as she fell asleep within seconds. He tried to release his shirt from her grasp, but she had a death grip on him. So he just scooted them down further into the bed and pulled the covers over them. 'I'm going to hell anyway. Might all well enjoy the ride.'

Ren woke up to his phone going off. Kyoko mumbled next to him, "Make the mean phone be quiet.." He chuckled as he leaned over her and grabbed his phone. He leaned back and flipped it open, "What do you want Yashiro-san?" he mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He jumped when Yashiro squealed and shouted, **"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE IDIOT!? Why are you answering Kyoko-chan' s phone?" **He looked down and sure enough he had picked up Kyoko's phone instead. "Sorry Yashiro-san, my phone must still be in the living room charging." **"KYAAA! You two slept together?! President, Ren and Kyoko finally slept together! We must throw a party in celebration. Yes. Of course I will personally see to every little detail. Oh I am so happy for you both. You finally got your head out of your ass and told her! KYAA! Give me details!" **Kyoko yanked the phone from his hand and said in a deadly calm voice. "You have ten seconds to tell us why you decided to interrupt our much needed sleep, or I will make your life a living hell from this point on." **"…just making sure that you two are okay and that you are resting up for tonight?" **"Let's see it is now…10 am and I have only had about seven or so hours of sleep. Tsuruga-san has probably had about nine or close to it. I am going back to sleep unless you want the sister of Cain Hell to kick your ass tonight before the interview." **"You're not denying that you two slept together." **"We passed out on the same bed. He fell asleep on the floor in the middle of eating last night and I went to the guest room to try and sleep. At three am we were both awake and decided to talk. Your ten seconds start now." **"There is a hound of fans and news reporters outside of Ren' s apartment right now. They know that you are there and that you spent the night. Rumors are flying. The president and I have been in a meeting since seven this morning. We have decided that it would be best if you two stayed in the apartment till five. The president will send a car to pick you two up. Bridge Rock will submit a list of questions that they are going to be asking for tonight by noon, and I will email it to Ren's computer. You two have seven hours two prepare. Oh don't worry about clothes for tonight, the president has you covered on that already. I shudder just thinking about what he will dress you two as. I will be in touch later. Tell Ren not to forget to check his email. You two have fun. Bye." **

Kyoko and Ren stared at the phone and then at each other. They calmly got out of bed and went to the living room. She started breakfast while he turned the TV on.

"…_**number one actor all night. That's right people, Mogami Kyoko, number one supporting actress was seen going into Tsuruga Ren's apartment last night after the awards ceremony at around midnight. Nobody saw her come out this morning. Which means that we can safely conclude that those two are still up there. But what are they doing? We can tell from the way that they acted last night that they are close, but how close? Are they dating? Are they just friends? Are they secretly married?"**_

Ren, who had just taken a sip of water started choking while Kyoko accidently dropped the egg that she had just gotten out of the carton. They stared at each other and as one, they reached for a notepad and pen. "This is going to be a looooong day." Ren said as he sank down on the couch. He flipped to another channel, this time it was of other actors that had worked with them. The reporter was getting their opinion.

"_**I honestly think that they are good for each other." **_

"_**The first time that I saw Kyoko-san was when we were filming Ringdoh, and the director asked her to fill in a couple of scenes. Everyone was impressed with her acting skills. I have never seen a new actress have that level of acting. My favorite part was when she performed a perfect tea ceremony, with Tsuruga-san, and a fractured ankle. She showed no hint of pain and even Tsuruga-san was serious with his acting with her. If they ever have the lead in a drama or movie together… I want to be first in line to watch."**_

"_**I cannot believe that those two were actually playing the Heel siblings this whole time. I was one of the stage hands for Tragic Marker and I always thought that Cain Heel was a creepy guy. When he did the scenes for BJ, everyone was frozen in freight. The director forgot to say cut a few times because he was scared. But never was his sister scared. She never flinched. She would just stand there with a bored look on her face until the end of the scene, then she would calmly say 'cut', bring everybody back into the present, and then go to her brother. To find that they are Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san, I have to say that I am honored to have had the pleasure to work with such professionals. I hope that I may have that honor once again."**_

"_**I remember seeing Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san for the first time together. I believe that was when she was acting as his manager for a few days when his got sick. I remember thinking 'What is that god-awful pink jumpsuit that she is wearing?' It made an impression. Anyway, Ren-san would not let her do anything, stubborn man; maybe that was why he got sick. He ended up getting sick and she rose to the challenge. She let the set when she realized this and arrived just in time to catch him right ass he was falling backwards. With her head. Needless to say, the soot was canceled for the day. While we were worried for the guy-who-never-gets-sick-yet-just-did, we laughed as we watched her drag him to his car and lecture him for not taking care of himself. We knew he was in good hands then."**_

"_**When I first selected Kyoko-san to play Mio, I had an idea of what I wanted Mio to act like. When we began shooting, I could tell that she was still struggling and had yet to fully grasp who Mio was, Latter that day she disappeared for a couple of hours. People were beginning to question her professionalism, when Ren-san spoke up and convinced us to give her some more time. I have never regretted that decision at all. When she showed up, she was Mio thru and thru."**_

"_**Tsuruga-san is famous for never having had a NG. He had several on one scene of Dark Moon. No matter how hard he tried, he just could never get it right. The director gave him four days off before reshooting the scene again. When he came back, it was like we were seeing a new side to him. He diverged from the script for a little, played the piano, and laughed, but at the end, he still finished where he was supposed to. I don't know what happened during those four days, but something good must have to make him come back like that. In my opinion, I think Mogami-san had something to do with that."**_

"_**Most of us who worked on Dark Moon knew that Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san were close. She always valued his opinion more highly than anyone else. I believe that became more clear to everyone on the last shoot for Dark Moon. We filmed the car chase last and Tsuruga-san insisted on doing it himself. There was a scare and he froze. He would not respond to anybody. We just stood there and called to him. No response. Next thing I know is that there is Mogami-san standing there looking on in fright. She came over and was able to bring him back. Honestly, I believe that those two are good for each other."**_

"_**When we first started filming Box R, we tried to get Kyoko-chan to relax her posture. We thought that she was stiff and not relaxed. Not the case, she has excellent posture and performs a perfect bow down to the waist. We had an image of Natsu being more relaxed, she is a bully. So, over the weekend, she changes. She comes to the shoot on Monday with the walk of a pro model, fashionable clothes, and just oozing Natsu. Needless to say we were impressed and quickly feel in love with that Natsu more than the one that we had imagined."**_

"_**I believe that the new nickname that they were dubbed with last night fits them. Mogami-san is downright scary when mad. Tsuruga-san has this smile that just seems to…glisten... It scares the hell out of me when I see it aimed toward my way. The last time I say that smile was when we were filming on location for Dark Moon and Fuwa Sho showed up. I think everybody could sense the tension between those three people. Oh… and Valentines Day didn't help matters either. Fuwa-san came and kissed Mogami-san on the lips. I don't know who wanted to kill him more, Tsuruga-san for making a move on Mogami-san, or Mogami-san for kissing her. It looked like Mogami-san wanted to rip his head off."**_

"_**I think that Kyoko-chan has a nice body. Say a lot of skin when she was playing Setsuka, and I just have to say…damn she has sexy legs. I want her numbe-" **_The TV flipped to another channel. Kyoko jumped when she heard a growl from beside her. "Tsuruga-san, are you okay?" He looked at her then let out a low snarl. She flinched and he sighed. "Sorry, I just want to punch Murasama for that comment. And the fact the Fuwa was mentioned…grrrr.."

Kyoko laughed lightly and went back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast. Ren just sat there and wrote comments on the notepad for a few minutes. He was startled when a plate was sat in front of him. He saw her smiling and smiled back. "Remember to thank our friends for their nice comments." She said as she sat down beside him.

Ren sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 10:30 am and he felt drained. "Today is going to be a taxing day." They ate in silence for a few minutes before she turned the mute off.

"_**Don't forget ladies and gentlemen; tune in tonight on channel 67, for a one hour special of Bridge Rock. If any of you watched the Awards Ceremony last night then you will know that Tsuruga Ren shocked the entertainment world when it was revealed that he was the one who played the famous BJ from Tragic Marker. He and Mogami Kyoko, a fellow actress from LME, had to play siblings during the shooting of this film, while not being able to tell anyone about Tragic Marker. How did they do it? Why was Mogami-san chosen to act as Tsuruga-san's sister? Do they have a special relationship that nobody knows about? **_

"_**LME is refusing to comment about any of this, and nobody has seen the two actors today. I think that they may have been warned to stay inside to avoid that swarm of reporters and fans that is currently stationed outside of Tsuruga-san's place. Oh! This just in that Mogami-san was reported last night going in there but was not seen coming out. Now, I am not one for jumping to conclusions, I honestly don't think that they did anything. It **__**was**__**after midnight when they arrived and there was quiet an incident that happened after the ceremony concluded last night. Hundreds of fans swarmed the ballroom and trapped Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san on top of a balcony. I was there reporting and I have to say that I was terrified. I thought that one of them was going to get mauled.**_

"_**The President just released a statement saying that if we watch Bridge Rock tonight then most of our questions will be answered. But that was all he was willing to say about it. This is Dushanye Clara reporting live from outside LME."**_

The two stared at the TV and Ren sighed, "Well, at least she doesn't have her mind in the gutter."

Kyoko stared at him in confusion, "How can her mind be in the gutter? It is still in her skull." Ren blinked then chuckled. "Sorry, American term that basically means that she doesn't have any dirty or improper thoughts running around in her mind." "How could any of what she said be taken the wrong way?"

Ren leaned his head against the back of the couch and sighed. "Mogami-san, there is naive and then there is oblivious. Do you remember when I asked you over to help me find my Kazuki when we were doing Dark Moon? You fell and then I told you that there are dangers to being in a guy's apartment all alone?" She nodded, "But I'm always safe with you Tsuruga-san. You would never let any harm come to me." He sighed in frustration. "That is because I am not driven by hormones Kyoko-chan. Please tell me that you know what could happen when a man and woman are alone together for long periods of time?"

She stared at him, "You called me Kyoko-chan.." "MOGAMI!" "Hai! Sorry! Um…I guess that they could…lose control around one another. What does that mean?" Ren placed his head on the table and muttered. "God help me.." He looked at her and said, "Mogami, do you remember when you fell that same night and I asked you if you had any experience in kissing? Do you remember?" She nodded, "That was sensei trying to teach his student not to be alone with a man?" "That is what I brushed it off as, but no, I had actually broken character and I was really asking you if you, as Mogami Kyoko had any experience. I was losing control. Here I had the girl that I was starting to fall for laying underneath me and what does she do, she doesn't break character. Not once. When I laughed, I was laughing because I just realized that here was a newbie actress that could apparently keep character even though she just fell off a chair. I really wanted to kiss you that night. I owe finding Kazuki to you." Ren finished by hiding his head in his hands.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Ren risked a peek at her and his eyes widened when he saw the way she was looking at him. She had a wide smile and her eyes were shinning. "Mogami-san… If you keep looking at me like that, I really will kiss you."

She just smiled, gathered their empty dishes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while saying, "I like you too, Tsuruga-san." She walked away and into the kitchen, leaving him stunned. After the words sunk in he quickly got off the couch and followed her. She already had the dishes washed was drying a glass. She almost dropped it when he appeared beside her. "You…" He couldn't finish. She nodded while blushing. He gently grabbed the glass and set it on the countertop. Then he gently placed his arms round her waist and pulled her to him. He looked down and leaned his head till his nose was touching hers, "May I?" She closed the gap between their lips.

Ren pulled her closer and moved a hand up to bury in her hair. She let out a small moan and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled back just barely and looked at her. They both were slightly out of breath, and there wasn't even tongue involved! She gave him a small smile that he returned. His eyes flashed down to her lips and he kissed her again. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him, trying to get closer. He let out a growl when he felt her hands and turned her around so the she was pushed up against the countertop. When she gasped in surprise he sucked her lower lip in between his and gently nibbled it, before running his tongue over it to sooth it. She moaned at that and moved one hand down to his shirt and grabbed a fist of it.

He felt her hand and started to pull away but she pulled him back. She bit his lip hard enough to make his gasp then stuck her tongue in and he captured it between his lips. He broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw down to her neck. When he reached her neck she gasped and her pulse quickened more. She titled her head back to give him more access and moaned when he started nibbling on her neck. When he reached the edge of her shirt he moved it gently to one side and latched on to the skin there. He kissed and nibbled and sucked for a few minutes. Kyoko was moaning louder but didn't want him to stop. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at his handy work. He gave her a 'cat who caught the canary' smirk and gave her a light kiss. "Mine."

Kyoko's mind was hazy. She slowly calmed down and looked at Ren. "W…Wh…What?" Ren smirked at her. "That is how you leave a hickey on somebody." Her mind was suddenly clear. "HICKEY!?" She ran to the bathroom and sure enough, there on her shoulder blade was a dark bruise. "If it is already this dark, just imagine what it's going to be like in a few hours." Ren said from behind her. She let out a startled squeak and turned around to face him.

She stared at him and he stared at her. After a couple minutes of awkward silence she spoke up, "'Mine?" Ren sighed. "I am hoping that you will agree to be my girlfriend." "So if I agree..that means that I would be yours?" "Yes." "Would you be mine?" "Kyoko I was yours since before you left that hickey on me several months ago. I have not been interested in anybody else since I have first laid eyes on you." "For two years?" "No…for much longer than that."

Kyoko blinked. "How much longer?" Ren took a deep breath and said, "Since I first met you in that clearing when I was ten years old."


	3. Bridge Rock Part One

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy! **

"Hello everybody and thank you for tuning in to this special broadcast of Bridge Rock. Tonight we have with us Tsuriga Ren and Mogami Kyoko."

Ren and Kyoko stood next to eack other and bowed toward the crowed. Everybody screamed in excitment. As they sat down, Hikaru said, "First off, thank you for agreeing to this."

"It is our pleasure." Ren said.

Shin'ichi spoke up, "Many of us were either at or saw what happened at the awards ceramony. I can honestly say that I was shocked to find out that you, Tsuruga-san, played Cain Heel, who played BJ in Tragic Marker. Why did you decide to act as a different person?"

Ren looked at Kyoko then at the audiance who were already on the edge of their seats. He sighed and said, "I have never once played a violent role and BJ, that is as violent as they come. I dodn't want my name linked to a movie that people would be to scared to watch. I also knew that if people knew that I was playing BJ then I would get alot of bad press and bad publicity. So the president decided to come up with Cain Heel."

"Did it just start of as Cain Heel originally or was it you two from the very begining?" Yusei asked Kyoko. She looked over at Ren who chuckled a little remembering how he had greeted her as Cain. She pouted. "You bully."

"I do apologize again for scaring you that day. I still cannot belive that you recognized me that easily." he said while smirking a little.

"It took fifteen minutes for feeling to get come back to my fingertips. Then you had to go and grab me off the sidewalk. I was scared."

"You looked like a little squirrel all curled up in a little ball."

"And then the president lectured you about how Cain Heel was supposed to be kept a secret yadda yadda yadda... Then Setsuka Heel was born."

Ren got a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I was mad at him at first for sticking you with me because I thought that I didn't need somebody to look after me. I even told him the next day that I didn't need you. What hapoenes that day, the accident on the Dark Moon set. me back from some violent memories. That was when I realised that maybe the president wasn't so dumb after all. I am glad that you were there to keep me sane."

Kyoko looked at him then smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked while rubbig his head.

"For being a stupid moronic scaterbrained bully." she said with a sweet smile. He gave her a wary look. "Carfull, you're letting Natsu out." She just continued to smile sweetly.

Hikaru, Shin'ichi, and Yusei all looked at each other in wonder. They looked at their papers and crossed off a few questions then looked back at the couple in front of them.

Hikaru spoke up, "What was it like playing sibilings?"

"Hell." The two answered together, then laughed. Ren motioned for her to go first. "It was at first. Come on, I am a newbie acting with Tsuruga-san. The first day was tough. I had litterally been scared stiff by Cain, told I was to act as his spoiled sister, and then thrown into a new setting with no time to prepare. Talk about improv. That evening when we got to the Hotel that we were staying in the staff made a mistake and gave us a room with one bed. That was uncomfortable. Luckly they fixed it. Then since I barly had any change of clithes with me, my loving older brother dragged me out of the room and took me shopping. Since I had to play the spoiled sister, I picked out am outfit that they had on display...just to test him. He was actually going to buy it. When I told him I didn't want it, he picked out a pair of leather pants for me to change into and then bought me ten more of them." She paused and looked at Ren who was sitting there smirking. She continued. "I told him to return eight, he gave me a puppy dog look and said three, I caved when he bumped the look to level three. So cute!"

Ren picked up the story, "When I got back from the store there were four guys harrasing Mogami-san. One attacked me when we tried to walk away. I dodges his attatckes. I didnot lift a hand until the leader pulled out a stick and tried to attack me from behind. Mogami-san warned me and stopped the guy. He knocked her away. Now, I know as an actor that I am not supposed to get into fights, but I was raised that no man should ever hit a woman. I lost it and attacked him. I might have let BJ seep through just a little. Mogami-san telling me not to kill him shocked me enough not to bash his head into the brick wall. I mentioned that I went into shock on the Dark Moon set the day aftdr this happened. Iwas in a light version of it right then. Anyway, we went back to our room and then she got onto me because, while I had returned seven pair of pants, I bought her seven tops."

"Such an intimate gesture." Hikaru said.

Yusei was glaring, "Somebody was harrasing Kyoko-chan?"

Shin'ichi growled, "Were are they? Nobody messes with Kyoko-nee-chan."

Hikaru nodded and said, "That is true. Nobody messes with our cute little sister."

Ren blinked at them while Kyoko burried her face in her hands. He looked at her then at the guys and said, "If they have read the newspapper or have seen the news at all today, they will know not to mess with her again. Besides, what did you call him, seaweed haired guy, knows not to piss me off." He let his gentlemanly smile form on his face.

The guys laughed. "Good, we leave our sister in your capable hands then Tsuruga-san."

Ren turned to her and said in a joking voice, "Gee, your adoptive father leaves you in my hands, now your three older brothers do two? Is it too early to call you Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko squealed and smacked his chest. The guys laughed and Ren said, "Sorry, sorry. I was joking." "Again I name you Bully."

Everybody was watching their interactions and secreatly thought that they were cute.

Yusei was the furst to gather his breath and asked, "So you two had to share a hotel room, did it become uncomfortable at any time?"

Kyoko motioned for Ren to start this time. "Anytime a man and woman share a room together for long periods of time, there are bound to be uncomfortable moments. Yes there were a few, but if we played them off as Cain and Setsu then it was less uncomfortable."

"Could you give us an example?" Shin'ichi asked.

"I don't know Mogami, are any of the examples proper to discuss with your brothers present? They might kill me." That got him another smack to the head.

Hikaru glared at him, "Did you touch our sister in any way Tsuruga Ren?"

Ren loked at him and replied in an even voice, "No." Hikaru smiled, "Good, then there will be no killing today."

Kyoko chickled behind her hand and said, "The first night we played siblings, Tsuruga-san had been in the shower for over an hour and I worried that he might have fallen asleep in there." She turned to Ren and said, "I startled him by barging in, but he just played it off as Cain and asked if I was hopping in."

The guys jumped up as one and took a step toward Ren whose eyes widened at the sight of them. "But I brushed it off as Setsu, who has an unhealthy brother compleax, and aaid that I would if I had not been cooking. So I walked out and flipped out."

Ren, who was now behind the couch, looked down at her and said, "You had to tell them that one didnt you?" She smirked and said in an innocent voice, "I could tell them about the time when my phone wouldn't stop rigning and you threw it against the wall, then pinned me to the bed."

Everyone gasped. Ren sighed, and gulped when he say Shin'ichi and Yusei charge him. "Damn it! Nothing happened!" he said as he ran off the stage. Hikaru moved to sit next ti Kyoko who was doubled over laughing.

"Mogami! You are evil!" they heard Ren yell. Hikaru turned to her and said, "Tell onii-san all what that mean man did to you."

Kyoko smiled and asked, "What he did or what I did?" Hikaru looked at her. "What did you do?" "Nothing hapoened just like he said, he acting like somebody else, not like Tsuruga-san or like Cain, so, it was my job as his siter to bring him back. And I don't like being pinned down. So I rolled us over and was able to eventually bring him back to his senses. I am after all, supposed to make sure that he stays sane." she said with a smile.

Just then Ren ran back onto the stage, pulled her up, sat in her spot and sat her down in his lap. She and everyone froze. "Uh-uh. Nope. I told you nothing happened that night. Trust us, there was another awkward night that happened two weeks before the end of shooting."

Kyoko shuddered. "Please don't remind me about that Tsuruga-san. It makes me want to gag just thinking about it."

"At least you didn't have to hear most of it. You stole my IPod ten minutes into it."

"I couldn't stand all the moaning and groaning and thumping coming from next door. My ears were burning. I needed some good old heavy metal to shut them out."

"And you didn't think to share. How could you do that to your own brother?"

Yusei, Hikaru, and Shin'ichi were blushing. "um…are you saying what I think you are saying?"Hikaru asked.

"If the couple in the room next to us had hot wild passionate sex, then yes. They did, quiet loudly too." Kyoko smacked his chest. "Ow! Damn woman! Quite smacking me! I won't be surprised if that one leaves a bruise." He lifted his hand and rubbed it. Kyoko spoke up. "Anyway, after ten minutes I had the IPod, Tsuruga-san grabbed one of his pillows and placed it over his head trying to muffle the sound. I had the volume on high and I could still hear them. After five minutes I see him snarl, and grab the portable TV speakers. He moved them to right in front of the wall. He hooked them up to the TV and turned the TV on. He motioned for me to go out onto the balcony. When he came out I heard moaning that sounded closer. He closed the balcony door and smirked at me. He pulled an ear bud out we listened to a couple of songs before the couple from next door ran out and yelled at us to turn the TV down. Tsuruga glared at them and said-" "'Only if you two stop going at it like fucking rabbits against the damn wall. We can't sleep with all the banging into furniture and walls and screaming orgasms'. I played a bastard who only cares for his sister, deal with it. Needless to say that those two blushed to their roots and when back inside. I turned the TV off and then we went to sleep."

He turned to Kyoko, "Wasn't that the night that you fell asleep listening to my IPod?" She nodded, "I fell asleep to Metallica playing." Ren nodded and then turned to Yusei, "So you see, nothing happened while we were playing Cain and Setsuka."

Yusei growled, "Then why are you holding our sister like a lover would?"

Ren looked down and sure enough Kyoko was in his lap sidways, with one of his arms over her legs and the other behind her back. One of her hands was on his chest and the other behind his neck. He looked down at her, then up at them. He removed his hands slowly and then picked her up and sat her next to him. He held his hands up in a peaceful geasture. "Mogami-san...you have some scary brothers."

She smiled and said, "I know." She turned to her brothers, "Calm down guys, he doesn't bite."

Ren rubbed his neck and mumbled, "You do though." Her eyes widened and she pounced on him. "What did you say!" He held his hands up and said, "Nothing. I said nothing." He looked down and saw her stradeling his chest. "This seems familer." Another smack to the back of the head, then she got off.

"Are you two dateing?" somebody from the crowed yelled out to them.

Ren and Kyoko looked at them. "No, we are not." Ren said.

"Are you two secretly married?" another person asked.

"We are not." Kyoko replied.

The two looked at each other and shared a smile. Ren then looked at everyone and asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that I met Mogami-san when I came to Japen with my father when he was here to shoot a film, eleven years ago?"

There was dead silence. Nobody dared breath or make a sound. Tsuruga Ren had just revealed something big from his past.

Kyoko put her hand on his shoulder and then said, "I met him, when I was six, and I mispronounced his name."

"You lectured me on how to properly address somebody." Ren said good naturally.

"Yes well, my english was not good at that time. I was only six at that time. At least you kept me entertained for two weeks by doing acrobatic tricks and listening."

"True, and I secreatly like that nickname."

"You just enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"You make it so easy sometimes."

"When did you realize that it was me after all this time?"

"Right after you did those few scenes for Ringdoh. I was walking in the garage at LME when all of a sudden a familer blue stone falls down right infront of me. I pick it up and just then here comes a newbie with orange hair flying down the stairs with a fractured ankle and had just did an awesome job acting. I was confused as to why you had it, then you said that riduculious nickname, and talk about a blast from the past."

Kyoko looked at him, grabbed his coller and shook him. "That was almost two years ago! And you just told me TODAY!?"

"What...is up...with you...hitting me?" Ren struggled to get out.

"Oh no mister. You have no excuse."

"Okay okay. I should have told you earlier, but be honest, would you have accepted it?"

"Probably not, but still... Why did you decide to tell me today?"

He lent back against the couch and sighed, "Because I felt like revieling who I realy was, and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Ahem" Hikaru spoke up.

Ren and Kyoko were brought back to the present and looked at everyone. "Sorry everyone."

Everyone squealed. Ren stuck his pinky in his ears and said, "Wow... I think I just heared Yashiro times three hundred..."

"I heard that you Demon King." Yashiro called from off stage. "And how could you not tell your own manager this!?" Ren smiled at him, "I am telling you now." Yashiro glared. "Evil actor. Any more secrets that you want to reveal tonight mister?" He asked sarcastically. Ren smirked and said, "Just one more. You might need to make a phone call to the president. Mogami-san, you and I are going to need a ride out of here and security." Yashiro stared at him. "What are you going to be revealing that could require all that?" "Just wait and see."

Ren stood up and walked toward the audience. When he reached the edge he spoke. "For six years, you have been wondering what my real name is right. Well, tonight at some point I will reveal that." The audience exploded.

**AT THE BOSS'S PLACE**

Kuu spat out his mouth full of food. Juliena let go of Lory. They all stared at the TV in shock.

"What is that boy up to?" Kuu wondered out loud. Juliena started tearing up. "My boy." She turned to Kuu and asked, "That girl that is with him," He nodded, "That is the other Koun. Mogami Kyoko. She is the one who plays Mio in Dark Moon." "Really!? Such a sweet person could not possible be able to do that." Kuu laughed. "She has rightfully earned the name Demon Queen, just like Ren has earned the other title."

Lory walked up to them and said, "I will have my driver take you guys to the station. Sebastian will then go to Ren's place and gather clothes for several days. The same with Kyoko. I have called the hotel that you stayed at last time and they will have the room ready for you. Would you mind having your son and 'daughter' stay with you while we work this thing?" Juliena hugged Lory and kissed his cheek. Kuu shook his hand. "Put it in motion boss." Lory smiled at them and said, "Good, I will have Sebastian take your things too."

He walked them to the limo and then started making calls. "This is going to be either a sweet dream or beautiful nightmare." He paused and shivered. "I need to stop listening to music at three in the morning."

**BACK ON BRIDGE ROCK**

Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yusei, looked at Ren and said as on, "What?"

Ren sat down next to Kyoko and said, "I will reveal who I am by the time the show is over. Ask any questions and I will try to reveal what I can without giving too much away."

Hikaru jumped first. "Is brown your natural hair color?" "No."

Yusei "What is your natural color?" "Dirty blond. The Russian in me came out in my hair."

"Where where you born?" "I was born in Japan because both of my parents where here for work. Due to complications at my birth, my mom had to stay in the hospital for several days. They debated on whether or not to move back here from America, but in the end they decided to go back there. So I was born here, but raised in America."

"You said that you father is an actor, what does he do?" "I will politely refuse to answer that one if you do not mind. If I answer that one then I will give a lot away."

"Fair enough. What is your real eye color?" "The same as my father's."

"Has anybody in Japan seen the real you?" "Do you mean me with my dirty blond hair and natural color eyes?"

"Yes." "Only two. The President of LME and Jelly Woods. She is the makeup artist that dyes my hair once a month and supplies me with my contacts."

"Jelly Woods, also known as The Witch in the Makeup World?"

"The one and only. She is also the one that did Mogami-san and my coloring as the Heel siblings."

"Oh wow. Excellent work she did. Quick question for Kyoko-chan." "Yes?" "Did it hurt having to have that nose ring all the time?"

Kyoko and Ren laughed. "My nose actually became numb to it after a while. I didn't have to sleep in it at night so that helped." "Okay. Now back to Tsuruga-san," "Here we go again, yes?"

"Funny. Are you the same height as your father?" "I am one inch taller actually."

"Why do you wear a necklace? Every time you are not working you are wearing a necklace." Ren smiled. "Are you starting to make some connections yet Yusei-san?" "I have an idea, but I will not say anything." "Thank you for that." Ren bowed, before saying, "I began wearing a necklace when I was fifteen and I had just moved here. It was the necklace that my father was wearing at that time. He took it off and placed it on me as I was grabbing my passport and said that I would always have a home. It stayed on my neck for two years while I studied and when I stated acting I finally noticed that I still had it on, I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"Your father gave you that?" "Yes." "Amazing. I don't think that I have ever seen another necklace like it before." Ren smirked and leaned forward. "Want to know a secret?" The three nodded. "My mother gave it to him when I was born. She had been making it while she was pregnant with me. So in a weird way, I have both my mother and father with me."

He turned to Shin'ichi. "You asked what my real eye color was." He pulled out a contact case and turned to the audience. "Turn away if fingers touching eyes make you twitchy or nauseous." He turned his back on them and opened the case. He pulled off his contacts and placed them in the container. Then he put a couple of eye drops in his eyes. He blinked and turned to the audience.

"My true eye color is hazel. A mixture of green and brown." He reached up and then pulled of the wig he was wearing. Dirty blond hair fell down and covered part of his face.

"This is the true me. My real name is Hizuri Koun born February 10th to Hizuri Kuu and Juliena"

**A/N Okay.. Hi! So, if you didn't notice that I mentioned his necklace that he is always wearing in the Manga. In all the stories that I have read, not once has somebody mentioned something about the necklace. So since he is always seen wearing it, I thought that it might be important to him. I like the thought off Kuu giving it to him before he leaves. And the fact that Kuu got it from Juliena when Koun was born. I don't know, to me, it just seemed to fit. Now, I completely made up the complications of Koun's birth. I just wanted a reason why he doesn't have any younger siblings. **


	4. Bridge Rock Part two

There was dead silance as the same thought passed through everyone's mind. The Tsuruga Ren was the missing son of Hizuri Kuu.

Ren and Kyoko stood side by side in front of the audiance while they waited for the fireworks to explode. And explode they did.

"KYAAA!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH REN-SAMA IS AMAZING!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

On and on it went for several minutes while the two just stood there smiling and nodding. Ren finally grabbed hold of Kyoko's elbow and led her back to the couch. They sat side by side and he had his arm resting behind her shoulders.

Shin'ichi was the first to recover from the shock. "Hizuri Koun?"

Ren nodded. "I left when I was fifteen because sonething happened in America that I could not deal with. It took me six years before I was able to face my past. I was only able to face it with Mogami-san by my side. Boss wasn't joking when he called her my goodluck talisman."

Yusei leaned forward and asked, "You said that you are now able to face what happened. May I ask what happened six years ago?"

Ren took a deep breath and Kyoko rubbed his arm. He looked at her and she nodded. He smiled and gripped her shoulder in thanks. He began, "I am 1/4 Russian, 1/4 Japanese and 1/2 American. Many people didn't like me because they thought that I was different and because of my heritage. I was subjected to bullying alot. The first friend that I ever had was when I met Mogoami-san the first time. When I had to go back to America I dreaded I because I knew that I would be going back to that form of hell. I met another friend when I was twelve. His name was Rick. He and his girlfriend took me under their wing and taught me how to stand up for myself. I was a wimp at twelve, I will admit that. Anyway, one night when I was on my way home from Rick's, a bunch of older guys jumped me and started beating me. I started beating them back until they left, but not before giving me a nice concussion. I stumbled out onto the street and Rick, who had followed me, pulled me out of the way of a car who was speeding. He noticed how banged up I was and decided to help me home. We crossed the street because we had the go ahead, just then a car ran the red light and hit Rick who had shoved me back onto the sidewalk. There I was, fifteen, and my best friend was dead because of a stupid driver that was drunk too on top of it. I was covered in his blood, and his fiancee was yelling at me. I clammed up. I would not eat or talk to anyone for several days. Dad called Boss, and I was on the next plane here. I changed my name because I couldn't face my past. I didn't want to. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from the world."

There were several sniffles and people crying in the audiances. Hikaru, Yusei, and Shin'ichi looked at him and bowed together. "It takes alot to get over something like that Tsuruga-san. Or is it Hizuri-san?" Hikaru asked with a small smirk.

Ren sent him a small glare. "Tsuruga while at work, Hizuri when not. Give me a while to go back to actually being Hizuri Koun. Haven't used that name in years." Just then he was tackled of the couch by a crying woman.

When he was able to see again he raised his head up and recognized the woman crying into his shirt. "M..Mom?"

Hizuri Juliena lifted her head from his chest amd threw her arms around his neck. "Koun!"

Ren blinked his eyes several times and hestaintly raised his arms to hug his mother for the first time in six years. He looked around amd saw that his father was sitting in his seat hugging Kyoko to him amd smirking down at him. "Hey Kiddo! Long time no see. How about you pick yourself off the ground and come join this lovely lady and me on the couch."

Ren glared at him and slowly got up. Hard to do with your mother hanging on you and currently chocking the life out of you. "M..Mom...air! Pl..ease.." he gasped out.

Juliena gasped and let go of him. "I'm so sorry sweetie. It's been six years..." Ren smiled and just hugged her again. He moved them to the couch. Kuu got up and Ren manuverd his mother to sit next to Kyoko. Kuu stuck his hand out to his son. "Koun," Ren smiled. "Hey dad." he said as he hoke his father's hand. They turned to the couch when they heard a squeal and saw Juliea hugging Kyoko.

"Kuu, you never told me Kyoko-chan was soooo cute! Kyaa! Our daughter is sooo cuute!" Juliena screamed outloud while rocking Kyoko back and forth. "Koun! I want grandbabies!"

Kuu busted out laughing while Ren and Kyoko blushed. "Mom/mother!"

Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yusei all blinked and blushed at the blunt statement. The audiance was still trying to grasp just what was going on.

Kuu patted Ren on the back hard and said, "I want grandbabies too. So hurry up please." he smiled at his son.

Ren blushed hard and said in a strained voice, "For God's sake guys! I'm only twenty-one!"

Juliena smiled, still holding onto Kyoko and said, "But your old enough to get married and have kids." Kuu sat down on the other side of Kyoko and said, "Even Kyoko-chan is old enough to get married now. Why don't you marry her?"

Kyoko jumped up and stood next to a shocked Ren. "Dad/Father!" Ren sighed and hung his head."Damn, now I see why you get along with the Boss."

Juliena smiled up at him innocently, "Why, because our one purpose is to hook you up with Kyoko-chan here and that we think you two make an excellent couple?" Ren stared at her. "Not you too Mom!"

"I am just stateing what I am thinking." she said with a smirk.

"Now I know where you get your evil streak Corn." Kyoko mumbled up to him.

"I learned from the best Kyoko-chan." he grumbled.

"Oh Kuu darling, can't you just imagine the little ones?" Juliena said while grasping Kuu's arm. Kuu smirked and said, "At least one black hair with green eyes and one with blond hair and gold eyes."

Ren and Kyoko just sighed, shuddered, and sat on the other couch. "I appologize for my crazy parents Kyoko-chan." She laughed and said, "Thats alright Koun. I'm just curious about one thing." He raised his eyebrow in question. "Oh?" "Yes, if father has a black hole for a stomach, why do you pick at your food?"

Everyone stared at her. Ren laughed and said, "You have seen my father eat. I grew up seeing that at least once a day when I was younger. That was enough to make me lose any appitite that I had.

He turned to his mom and saw her lightly glaring at him. He smirked and said, "Has your cooking improved in the past six years any? Or have you almost burnt down the kitchen again?"

Kuu laughed as Juliena growled at him. "Oh you cheeky little brat! Is that how we raised you?!"

Ren smirked and said, "Gee mom, I was raised to tell the truth. And the truth is..that you are dangerous in the kitchen."

"Why you little-"

"It hasn't improved son. I got food poising last week from undercook chicken. Again. Third time this year."

"KUU!" Ren chuckled and turned to Kyoko. "I am very thankful that you are willing to come over and cook meals for me. I am afraid that I got my cooking skills from my mother."

Juliena turned to him and sent him a dead glare. "Don't make me tie you to a chair and feed you poridge little boy."

Ren smiled and said,."Mother, I am at least a foot taller then you. If you can tie me to a chair, I will willingly eat what you call poridge." "Deal."

Juliena and Kyoko shared an evil look that Ren saw. "And neither Kyoko nor dad nor anyone can help you." Juliena smiled and said, "Oh no dear son, that was not part of the agreement." Ren placed his chin on his hands and said, "I'm dead."

Kuu walked over to him and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry son, I won't let your mother poision the poridge like she did last time." Ren growled at him and turned to his mother. "If you ever force feed me poridge, make Kyoko here prepare it."

Kyoko blushed while Juliena pouted. "I did not poision the poridge. Why do you two keep saying that?"

"This is you were are talking about love/mom." Kuu and Ren spoke up at the same time in the same flate tone. Juliena glared at them. "You are sleeping on the couch for the next week Kuu."

"Damn." Kuu mumbled. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean anything by it. I love you!" Juliena turned her chin up at him and started talking to Kyoko.

"So, you actually met Koun when he was younger?"

"Yes ma'am. I -"

"Mom or mother dear. If you call Kuu 'father' then I can be called 'mother'. He has already welcomed you into the family and I welcome you with open arms too."

Kyoko smiled and hugged her new mother.

Kuu spoke up from the other side of Ren, "I can't wait till our son and daughter start dating! Yay! Ouch." Kuu rubbed his forehead in surprise and stared at Ren. "You... seriously!?"

Ren gulped, got up and backed away. Kuu got up and followed him. "Nu-uh you damn brat. I have waited 21 years for you to do that. 21 long years for you to be able to land a hit. It's on!" "If I die..Kyoko here gets EVERYTHING AHHHHH! DAMN YOU OLD MAN!" Ren ran backstage with Kuu chasing him.

Juliena turned to Kyoko and said, "Kuon actually flicked him on the forehead." Kyoko rubbed her head remebering the time he did that to her. "Those hurt a little." Juliena laughed. "Those two made a game out of it when Koun was younger." Kyoko smiled. "I bet they did. Oh look, here they come again."

Ren ran back onto the stage and slide under their couch with Kuu a few feet behind him. Kyoko smirked, grabbed her water bottle, and poured it on Kuu as he was sliding under them. Then she got up and joined Ren in running for their lives.

Kuu got up sputtering and soaking. He looked and saw Kyoko standimg next to a shocked Koun. "KYOKO!" "Koun:1; Kyoko:1; Father:0. Getting a slow there father." Kyoko said. Ren laughed, high-fived Kyoko and they ran while Kuu chased them.

Juliena was doubled over laughing with tears falling down her face. Hikaru walked over to her with a bottle of water and she drank from it. "Thank you." she said while fanning her face. "Oh it is nice to see Koun and Kuu playig again."

"DAMN IT DAD/FATHER! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR FATHER KIDS! HE ALWAYS HAS A FEW TRICKS UP HIS SLEAVES!"

The three walked back in, all wet now. Ren and Kyoko sat on the woodened bench while Kuu just stood. As one they shook their hair and water flew everywhere. Kyoko and Ren turned to Kuu and glared at him. He smirked. "Not my fault that you two _**just happened**_ to run into a water jug that _**just happened**_ to be unballanced and _**just happened**_ to have a loose lid..." he said in an innocent voice.

Juliea walked up to him and smacked the back of his head, hard. "Ow! God woman! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head. "If our children get sick because of you, you are sleeping on the couch for a month Hizuri Kuu."

Hikaru, Yusei, and Shin'ichi looked at each other. "I think this show got away from us." "I never imagined that I would turn out like this." "This is much better then what we orriginally planned." "Did any of you suspect that Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan would have been childhood friends?" "Or that he was the lost son of Hizuri Kuu?" "Right under our noses this whole time!" "Am I the only to notice that we have been on the air for about an hour and a half now straight with no commercials?" "Well nobody expected Tsuruga-san to reveal wgo he really was right at the end of the hour, and then the Hizuri's show up out of nowhere." "Talk aboit perfect timing. I can't belive that his mother tackled him." "Or that Kuu-san and Ren-san are actually father and son and were running around earlier." "Ren-san flicking his forehead was funny then the running off, then Kyoko-chan pouring the water on Kuu-san...classic." "Why is Kuu-san and Juliea-san calling Kyoko-chan daughter? That is what I want to know."

"I'll tell you if you want to know." Kuu spoke up from behind them. The three boys jumped in surprise. Kuu smiled at them and sat down on the couch with his family. They were sharing one couch with Kuu and Ren on either end. Kyoko was sitting between Kuu and Juliea while Juliea was between Kyoko amd Ren. So it was Kuu, Kyoko, Juliea, and Ren.

Kuu placed his arm around Kyoko amd begain. "When I came over about a year ago, I had a mission to accomplish. I needed to see my son and convince him to make a video so that his mother would know that he was doing alright. The president knew the Ren was close to Kyoko, so that was why he assigned her to me. I began with the intent to break her. Just so that she would go crying to Ren. I underesrimated her." He ruffeled her hair affectionatly. "This little one acrually tricked me the very first night I was there. She had fixed me dinner and I insulted her cooking. I told her to go and complain to her boss. She called, and told the Boss what a good person I was being. I was horrified. Here I was, being a downright bastard to her and she was complimenting me. I snapped, threw all the food in a bag and told her to go feed it to that male lead actor from Dark Moon. I don't think I have ever been so terrified. She unleashed full fledged Mio on me. Scary that. We got into a huge argument and she had the gall to put the fiod into a bowl and tell me to eat it like a comman person. I was pissed off and hungery. So I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and took a bite. Curse my black hole of a stomach. I ate the whole thing. That night I visited the Boss..the president of LME, and told him what happened, when I told him about the phone call, he said that he never talked to Kyoko-chan. I was pissed. Here I was, a professional actor, and I got tripped up by a newbie. I was going to make her pay. i didn't make her pay. The next day, before I could say anything, she appologized. That floored me. I gave up on trying to break her, so in the end I tried to help her. I gave her homework. The next day she was going to act out my son."

Ren turned and glared at him. "I was beyoned pissed when I saw her dressed as a younge that day." Kuu smiled. "I could tell. She played a ten year old you so perfectly that I had wondered if she had met you before. Now it all made sense." he looked at Kyoko and said, "You got everything right about him. Even the cooking. I was shocked beyond belief when I saw fried eggs with egg shells and a loaf of bread woth jelly, chocolate, and penut butter. That brought flashbacks."

Ren fell out of the chair laughing. Kuu glared at him. "Shut up cheeky brat. You did the same thing when you were ten."

"I...I..hahaha know. Oh."

"Heck, she woke me up in English and I actually thought that it was you speaking until I opened my eyes. She asked how to pronounce birds on japanese."

Ren looked up at a blushing Kyoko. "You really did portray a younger me very well." she reached down and smacked his chest lightly. "Do behave. I based my Koun on the the ten your old 'Corn' and a little bit of you. This was way before I even found out that you two were one and the same."

Kuu smiled at them. "That day Kyoko played my son. I had just finished up an interview and I found her talking to Ren and Yahiro-san. I believe Yashiro-san was freakig out becausr he didn't realise that Kyoko was playing a role. Kyoko didn't even break character. She purposefully mispoke Japanese. I could tell Ren was making the connections when she called the president Boss. I think he was growling in his mind."

"Oh I was doing more then that dad. I was growling, yet immaging takig a samuri sword and slashing you in the side with it." Ren said with a smile. Kuu gulped. "If ot makes you feel any better Koun, you did that when you walked into the Boss's house that night. Your eyes were cold and there was a storm raging behind them."

"You had my friend act out a younger me and I didn't know what you were playing at." Ren said in an innocent voice as he got up off the floor and sat back on the couch. He turned to Kyoko and said, "Though, what were the water bottles for?"

She laughed and said, "I forgot to use them. I was going to throw them at father and the string was going to pull out and soak the floor making him slip. Or something like that." Ren smiled and said, "Tried that at age twelve, never really could pull it off."

Kuu reached over and tried to smack his head, he dodged. "Try it old man and I will leave you to mom's cooking."

Kuu pouted and said, "Here I was looking foreward to having a nice meal cooked by Kyoko-chan. Oh well, I guess that means that your mother and I are going to invade appartment more often. Just to make sure that you eat." Ren paled and turned to Kyoko, who was chuckling. "Save me." He mouthed.

"Father, I will cook a couple of meals seeing as how I free for the next couple of days." Kuu stood up and twirled her around. "Yay! A father eating his preacious daughter's cooking! Oh how I have missed it!"

Ren stood up and gently took the now dizzy Kyoko out of his father's arms. "Has anyone else noticed that it is quiet in here?" He said while carring Kyoko amd sittig down woth her in his lap. Again. Kuu and Juliea smiled.

Juliena spoke up and said. "The audiance is being quiet because they are listening with rapt attetion and they don't want to miss anything. The lovely young gentlemen who run this show are sitting there in stunned silance."

Ren looked around and said, "Hmm...funny, I thought that with me revealing who I am and you two showing up, that my manager would be beside himself."

Kyoko, who was now not so dizzly looked up at him and said, "He is currently passed out on the couch in the hallway. Has been for quite a while actually." He looked down at her and said, "Ah, hence the reason why I don't hear any screaming."

Kuu turned to Ren and asked, "How about we wrap this up, you two come back to our hotel suite and we will continue there? Boss already had Sebastian take your bags over there anywys seeing as how that place is more secure then yours."

Ren and Kyoko nodded. As on the four stood up bowed to the audiance and said, "Thank you for haveing us on." They turned to Bridge Rock and said, "Thank you for taking care of us. Sorry for any trouble we may have caused." The guys bowed back and then shook their hands. "Believe me, it was a pleasure having you on this show. Take care."


	5. What the Hell?

Kuu wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, while Ren did the same with Kyoko. They walked out as one and people made way for them. They stopped right in front of a waking Yashiro. When he saw the four of them he swooned. Ren and Kuu grabbed him while Kyoko grabbed a damp cloth and patted his face with it.

Yashiro blinked and Ren helped him sit up. "You okay Yashiro-san?" Yashiro blinked and said, "I had a weird dream that you were really Hizuri Koun." Kuu laughed and said, "Not such a dream there Mr. Yashiro." Yashiro looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Dad... Thanks... You made my manager just pass out again." Ren said in a whiny voice. "Are you really twenty-one years old? Or are you ten again?" Juliena smacked her husband. "Boys. Behave." Kyoko smirked and asked, "Where they always like this?" Juliena smiled in memory. "Ah. Trust me Kyoko-chan. Today was just a glimpse of the true Koun." Kyoko laughed and looked at the staff surrounding them, "Anybody have any smelling salts?"

Somebody handed her some and she quickly waved them under Yashiro's nose. He woke with a start. "Don't you dare faint again Yashiro." Ren told him.

Yashiro gulped and nodded. Ren helped him up and Yashiro nodded to everyone. "Sorry for the trouble everyone." Kyoko and Juliena smiled at him. Kuu just chuckled and said, "Ren, you have an interesting manager." "Meh, he keeps it interesting." Ren said in a bored voice.

"Ren, Father, can we move now? People are staring and I am starting to feel uncomfortable." Kyoko said softly to the four others. Kuu and Ren stiffened and looked around. They nodded to each other.

Yashiro stood up. "I'll go get your stuff." Ren nodded. Kyoko moved to go get hers but Ren held her back. He looked at his father and asked, "We have a car ready right?" Kuu nodded.

Five security guys came up to them and one said, "There is a car outside for you five. Are you ready to leave?" "My manager is getting my things; we still need to get Mogami-san things." The guard that spoke said, "We will send two with her if you are worried about security." Kuu nodded to them and said, "I'll go with you too. Ren and Juliena can stay here."

"Very well Kuu-san. I will send two with you two while two others and I shall stay here." "Thank you." Kuu, Kyoko and the two guards left while three guards took up protective position around the son and mother.

Yashiro quickly grabbed his and Ren's stuff and was back in five minutes. Kuu, Kyoko, and the guards were a few minutes later. The guards quickly escorted them to the back exit where there were more guards holding back a pack of screaming fans. Their little group of guards quickly ushered them to the waiting limo. One opened the door and they quickly climbed in.

The guards crawled in after them and sat at the other end of the limo. Kuu and Juliena sat on one side while Ren, Kyoko and Yashiro sat at the back. Kyoko leaned forward and asked the leader, "Excuse me, please do not think me rude for asking this, but, why are you guys riding with us?"

The leader smiled and said, "My name is Kizu, and these four are my team if private security. We work for the hotel that you are all going to right now. When President Takarada called and told us that Hizuri Kuu and his wife was going to be staying with us, the manager called us to be their bodyguards. When Tsuruga-san revealed himself to be their long lost son… The manager sent us here with about thirty more guards. Those were the ones you saw outside. During your stay at the hotel, one or two of us will be accompanying you when you leave. Yes Kuu-san and Tsuruga-san, that means you too. Come tomorrow… There will be hell outside of the hotel. You four will be held up on the top floor for a couple of days until we can have a press conference scheduled. While Bridge Rock was a great idea for Cain and Setsuka, the fact those you two were childhood friends, and that you are Hizuri Koun," he whistled in appreciation, "Newspapers will be selling like crazy tomorrow."

Kyoko bowed her head, "Sorry for all the trouble." Kuu chuckled at her. "Kyoko, this is for all of our safety. Even you Yashiro-san." Yashiro looked at him in confusion. "As Ren's manager and Kyoko's acting manager you will be hound for details and there will be no peace for you at all. Boss already had Sebastian gather all of our stuff and take it to our rooms. Kizu-kun, nice to see you again, do you have any more detail?"

"Kuu-san, still acting like an idiot as always, Juliena-san, pleasure as always." He turned to Ren who had his face turned to look out the window. "Koun-san, you're not trying to throw water balloons at me that are filled with paint any more, good to see you again." Ren smirked at him with laughing eyes. "Kizu-san; in my defense, I _was_ ten." The guard glared, "It took four weeks for the pink paint to come out. The boys didn't stop laughing the whole time."

Kuu and Juliena looked at their son with horrified expressions, "KUON! What did you do to Kizu-san?" Ren scratched the back of his head and said, "When we were loading up to leave for America, dad was already seated, Kizu-san was walking away, I realized that I had one balloon left. So I threw with all my might of a ten year old and it went smack to the back of his head. The door closed right as I saw him turn around and glare at me."

"You did not stick around for the aftermath. I had to explain how I got bested by a ten year old to the manager. You were a little devil when you were younger." Ren smirked. "Want to see if my aim has improved any Kizu-san?" "Demon child." Kizu turned to Kuu, who was smirking and nodding in agreement. "The top two floors are for you five. The manager is leaving the sleeping arrangements up to you. All of your luggage will be delivered up to the top. Each floor will have three guards on them at all times. We will be doing 12 hour rotation shifts. The manager says that you can use the floors as long as you need to. I do believe that he is a fan of all of you. The only people allowed access to your floors will be my team, the manager, and the president. Anyone else that you want to have over, you will need to get cleared thru either me or the president. Does anyone have anybody that they will wish to see either tomorrow or the next day?"

Kyoko bit her lip nervously. Ren saw and said, "I have a feeling that Kyoko is going to say, "Moko-san and Marie-chan?" Kyoko bowed her head. Kizu nodded. "Marie is the granddaughter of the president right?" Everyone nodded. "Approved. Now who is this 'Moko-san'?" Yashiro answered, "She is the first friend that Kyoko-chan made before even Ren. She works in the Love Me department with another girl. If you go into the office and shout out 'Moko-san.' The one who stiffens in anticipation for a hug attack is the one she calls Moko. The president can fill you in later." Yashiro turned to Ren, "You are dead to me for not telling me who you really were this whole time you bastard."

Ren smirked and said, "But Yashiro, this was much more fun." Yashiro turned to Kizu, "I pity you if you had to deal with him if he was like this at age ten."

One of the guards snickered. "As long as he doesn't leave any surprises in our beds this time around." Ren stared at him. "FUJI! Is that you!" Fuji shrinked away slowly and said, "It's Fuki, but yes. Please don't leave any bugs, spiders, worms or anymore creepy crawlers in my bed. Or food for that matter." Kuu and Kizu looked at each other and shook their heads, "How did we not know this?" Ren smiled and said, "No more, I promise Fuki-san."

Ren turned and was greeted with a hard stare from Yashiro. "Um…can I help you Yashiro-san?" Yashiro narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Did you teach that trick to Marie-chan?" Ren gave him his puppy dog face. "Now, why would I do that?" "Because you are a mischievous little bastard who secretly enjoys pain." "…wow… Did not even hesitate to answer that question did you?" Yashiro glared at him. "You are corrupting Marie-chan." Ren chuckled. "I think between her grandfather, Kyoko, and me there is no hope for her." His manager just sighed and nodded in defeat. "You're right. Between the three of you that child will need years of therapy. I already need ten just between you and Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko and Ren glared at him, "Correction, eleven. I already jerk awake in the middle of the night because one of you decided to pop into my dream and glare at me. /quiet scary." Ren and Kyoko blinked then as one just patted his shoulder sympathetically. Kyoko looked at the other guards and said, "So, we have Kizu-san and Fuki-san, may I ask who you other three are?"

The three guards where playing a poker game while secretly laughing at the conversation that was going on; when she spoke to them hey snapped to attention. One guard that had black hair and green eyes looked at her and said, "My name is Ryuji. The guy next to me is my twin sister, the one with blue eyes, Tsukasa. She is shy around people but one hell of a fighter and marksman." "Ryuji-san, Tsukasa-san. Nice to meet you."

She turned to look at the other guard and had to hold back a gasp. The guard was look at her with a curious look in his golden eyes. After a minute of everyone looking between them the guard spoke. "My name is Mogami Minato."

Kyoko fainted, Ren caught her. Yashiro whipped out his phone to call the president, Kuu and Juliena moved to sit next to their children. Kizu and Fuki took up defensive positions, just in case. Ryuji was moved over to talk to Minato and Tsukasa was on the phone with the hotel manager. Minato did not even move. He just sat there and stared at Kyoko.

After five minutes everything seemed to calm down. Kyoko woke up and Minato finally spoke up. "Sorry for scaring you. But I do have to know, is your mother's name Mogami Saena?" Kyoko glared at him. he chuckled at said nervously. "By the way that you are glaring at me I would say that my aunt must have done something pretty bitchy to make you hate her to this extent."

"AUNT!?" Nine voices yelled. Minato shrinked back; Even the driver had to cringe from the loudness of the yell. Minato took at deep breath and said, "Mogami Minato, age 27 nephew to Mogami Saena." Kyoko fainted. Kuu looked at her and Juliena sighed. "May I ask that we continue this once we are all inside the hotel?" Kizu looked out the window and they were just pulling up to the hotel.

The guards got serious and got out first. Yashiro walked out and Ren handed him his ad Kyoko's things while he carried her. Kuu and Juliena followed them. The guards surrounded them and they walked into the building. A man in a business suit met them at the door and Kizu stepped forward to speak with him. The man nodded and walked with Kizu over to the group. "Hello, my name is Kurosaki Kyon. I am the manager of this Hotel. Please, if you will all follow me, I will take you to the back elevators and show you to your rooms."

They walked into the room and saw the president sitting at the table drinking tea with a woman who had her back to her. He motioned for her to stand and turn around. Ren gasped and backed into the wall, slidding down it. Juliena cried out and pulled her in for a hug. Kuu pulled her in for a hug after his wife lossened her grip.

Kyoko stood next to a still shocked Ren. She looked down and saw that he was shaking his head back and forth and mumbling something. She squated down so she could hear him. "Corn?" she called to him. "Not possible. not possible. not possible. not possible. Six years. six years. six years. not possible. not possible."

"KOUN!" the lady shouted at him. Kyoko startled and stood infront of him. The lady walked and stopped in front of them. Kyoko got a good look at her. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes. She smiled down at them and said, "Koun get off your damn ass and introduce your girlfriend to your older sister here. Honestly! Rick and I taught you better you little bastard."

Kyoko stared at her in shock and then was suddenly pulled down into Ren's lap. He looked up at the lady and said, "Tina. How nice to see you after six years." **Smack!** "Ow... Same ol' Tina." he said as he rubbed his shoulder. Kyoko looked at her and asked, "Tina as in.." Tina nodded and said,."I was Rick's Fiancée. I helped raise this brat over here." Kyoko felt Ren flinch at the word brat and heard him mumble, "Brat..It was always brat.."

Tina smirked at him, "If it helps, you were always a cute little brat. What happened?"

Ren glared at her. "I got taller." She shrugged and then sighed. "It's been six years without a single word from you Koun. That night, I not only lost my fiancée but also my little brother."

He placed his forehead on Kyoko's neck and took a shuddering breath. She rubbed his arm that was around her waist comfortingly. He placed a small kiss there and said, "I'm sorry. I..really am."

Tina sighed and said, "When you disappeared Aunt Julie wouldn't talk to Uncle Kuu for half a year. But they both took me under their wing. When I asked if they knew where you were, all they would say was that you were overseas going to school and finding yourself. I hated you for not telling me that you were leaving."

Ren hugged Kyoko to him for silent support. She could feel him shaking slightly. "Hello, my name is Mogami Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko if you want to." She said holding her hand out to be shaken. Tina looked at it and then chuckled lightly. "Tina King. You can call me Tina." "Nice to meet you Tina-san. May I say, for an American, you speak Japanese fluently without an accent."

Ren chuckled behind her and said, "Apparently she continued her lessons with dad when I left." "Damn straight I did little boy. And that sure came in handy when I came here three years ago."

Ren looked at her in question so she explained. "I got tired of living in L. A.; everything reminded me of you and Rick. So I spoke with Uncle Kuu and he suggested that I travel to a foreign country for a few weeks. Since I could speak Japanese fluently I automatically chose coming here. He was shocked at first but then he helped me make arrangements. A week later I was here."

"So how did you like your visit?" Ren asked. She smirked, "Oh, I never left." "What?" "A week into my vacation here, I was walking down a street when I heard a little girl scream for help, I saw her in the arms of a big guy and she was fighting against his grip. Minato-kun was chasing after him at full speed yelling for people to get out of the way. I reacted on instinct. I ran up the wall and back flipped off of it onto the guys head and kicked him, he was sent flying one direction while the little girl fell. I caught her and Minato-kun chased the guy without pausing. He came back with the guy in handcuffs and just told me to follow him. The little girl wouldn't let go of my hand so I had no choice. Two hours later I am meeting Kizu-san and he is testing me to see if I would make a good guard or not. Since I am here, obviously I passed. Oh...and Minato is my fiancée. Has been for about...three months now."

Ren, Kuu, and Juliena blinked at her, "Say what?"

Everybody was sitting on the couches or the table when the president began talking. "Alright, as all of you know, the next few weeks at least will be crazy with media reporters, and fans trying to see Ren or Koun...what are you going to go by?"

"Like I said earlier, Ren is my acting name. Koun is my family name. If you call me either one, I will answer to both." "what if we call you 'Corn'?" Kuu asked jokingly. Ren glared and threw a couch pillow at him, smiling in satisfaction as it hit him in the nose. "Ow...my nose..." "Good. Nobody but Kyoko can call me that."

"If you two are done... Now that Ren has revealed who he really is, and that he and Mogami-kun share a special connection... It will be crazy. We know what happened last night when I revealed that they were the Heel siblings. Fans barged in and chased after them. I don't want that to happen. So, Ren, Kyoko, I hate to ask this of you, but for your safety, will you agree to stay inside for the next week at least. And after that, if you go out to at least take two of the guards with you? Same applies to you Kuu and Juliena."

All four nodded in agreement. He smiled and then turned to Yashiro. "Yashiro-kun, I want you to stay here so that you don't get bombarded with reporters being Ren and Kyoko's manager. You will still come to work this next week at LME for meetings, but I will text you when I need you. The same rule applies to you. Two guards for you when you leave or need to go anywhere." Yashiro nodded solemnly.

"Good, now, on a lighter note. Kizu-san, would it be alright if I bring my granddaughter and Kanae-san up here tomorrow to visit?" Kizu nodded and said, "They have already been approved of by everybody. Will you be needing any guards tomorrow?" Lory shook his head. "I can sneak them both out of LME sometime early afternoon. Oh, Yashiro-san, I will need you for a meeting at ten tomorrow."

"I will be there tomorrow at 9:50 sir." Always early like Ren. Alright. Now, seeing as how it is almost ten, I will get right to the last subject. Room assignments. Obviously Kuu and Juliena will want to room together and this floor only has one room. So I am letting them have it. Hold on let me finish. I won't give it to Mogami-kun because I don't think that Ren wants to sleep in a room that is down the hall from his parents. Not even after six years of separation. So the parents stay up here. Now, the floor below has two rooms, one on either end. Each room has a king size bed."

Ren, Kyoko, and Yashiro paled. "Somebody has to share a bed." Ren grabbed Kyoko and held her to him and said, "Sorry Yash, but there is now way that I am sleeping in the same bed as another male." Kyoko glared down at him and said, "What makes you think that I want to sleep next to you?" He smirked. "You had no problems when we played brother and sister." She glared. "Your inner playboy is coming out. You touch me in any Koun Hizuri, I will kick you out of bed so fast that your head will be spinning." He blinked and said in a flat voice, "Just don't hit the nuts again. I do need them if I ever want kids in the future." Kyoko blushed. Kuu chuckled and said, "Why do I have a feeling that that will be an interesting story to hear?"

Lory chuckled at said, "Before you three interrupted, I was going to add that one of the rooms is bigger and has a queen size bed in it." "I'll take it!" Kyoko exclaimed. Ren gave her a puppy look. "What? This way it saves your precious nuts from further abuse." She said in an innocent voice with wide eyes. "I'm dead." "At least you don't have to share a room with Yashiro-san for once." Ren glared at her and whispered low in her ear, "I would prefer you in my bed, naked, and possibly under me." She squeaked and hid her blushing face in his shoulder while hitting him in his other one with a free hand.

"Okay, so Ren and Kyoko will share a room, not a bed, darn. Don't get my hopes up like that guys. And Yashiro will take the other room. Good. Now each floor has a gym that you can all use."

Kyoko let out a small yawn. Her yawn set off a chain reaction other people yawning. Lory smiled, "I think that I will leave it at that for tonight. I will back tomorrow with Maria and Kanae-san. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone wished him goodnight. Ren wrapped his arms under Kyoko's knee's and shoulders. She made to protest when he lifted her up but he just held her close. "You are tired, shaking from pure exhaustion and can barely keep your eyes open. Can I do this one thing as a thank you for giving me the courage to tell you who I really am?" She just sighed and laid her head on his shoulder in defeat. "This..(yawn) one time." She closed her eyes.

He smiled and shook his head. Yashiro stood up and walked over to grab their bags. Kuu and Juliena followed them. Kuu took Ren's and Juliena took Kyoko. They nodded to the guards and went down to the next floor.

Yashiro opened the door for everyone and they walked to Ren and Kyoko's room first. Juliena set the bag down by the door and walked over to the queen bed. Kuu pulled the covers back and Ren laid her down. Juliena took Kyoko's shoes and socks off, and pulled the covers over her.

Ren dug thru the side pocket of her bag and plugged her charger into the wall outlet. His parents looked at him in question. They walked put as he answered, "She always puts her phone charger, wallet, and the pouch containing the stone that I gave her in the right side pocket. Nothing else." "And how do you know that Koun?" Ren looked at him and said, "Share a hotel room with somebody for four nights a week for seven months... You pick up on their habits. That and she told me when I asked her about it."

He bid his parents goodnight, got ready for bed and was about to crawl into his bed when a mischievous thought hit him. He quickly rummaged thru Kyoko's bag and pulled at all her sleepwear. He went to the bathroom and hid them in the tallest cabinet in the far back where he knew she wouldn't look. He then pulled out some of his dress shirts and put them in her bag. He smiled and then crawled into his bed.

He was woken up three hours later by Kyoko crawling into his bed and curling up into his side. He smiled and placed his arm over her, pulling her against him. He noticed that she had changed and was wearing his shirt. He groaned and she said, "When I wake up fully, remind me to kill you for hiding my pajamas." He kissed her forehead and said, "As long as you keep wearing my shirts, I will gladly let you kill me. Now sleep before I start to lose some of my control." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "Goodnight Corn. I'm glad I finally found you again. I've missed you." Ren smiled and laid his head on hers. "I've missed you too Kyoko. You were the one who gave me the strength the fly. Thank you."

The two slept like that until morning.

_**A/N**__** WooHoo! I FINALLY, after 18 days, have chapter five done! Gosh! Chapter five gave me a tough time. **_

_**I know I all of a sudden went and changes the mood a little by bringing in a few new people. But they will be important in this story. **_

_**I really wanted some way to bring Tina into this story and her being a guard seemed to fit. I honestly wanted to have her and Ren make up after six years. **_

_**Let's see... Oh yes as of today, 2-28-13, the day I finally finished the chapter, I already have chapters six, seven completely done, along with most of eight. Why is it easier to write a few more chapters then write one in between? Oh well, random thought.**_

_**Oh! One last note, if anybody is still reading this, Kizu is important. Not because he is a friend of the Hizuri's but because of another reason. Anybody care to take a guess?**_

_**Anybody know where I got Tsukasa and Ryuji from? Five Kudo points if you figure it out. **_

_**I will upload chapter six sometime soon after this chapter! **_

_**LATER EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! **_


	6. The Next Day

_**A/N: Woo! Okay deep breath there girl! **_

_**Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter five. I just finished it and then decided to add a little note at the beginning of this chapter. This one will be about the consistency of updates. This story has literally been typed out on my phone and then I proofread it from my computer, because face it, I am not the greatest speller out there and typing on a phone is hard to do. So, please be patient with me while I do this.**_

_**Well, Now that I took some of you precious time... On with chapter six! **_

Kuu and Julie were sitting on the couch drinking coffee when the door to their room opened and in ran Koun followed right by Kyoko.

"CORN!" she shouted at him as he jumped over his parents. "Get back here you...you...gah! I can't even insult you properly!"

Koun smiled and kissed her cheek. "You know you liked it."

Kuu and Juliena stared at them then turned to Kizu and Fuki who had just calmly walked in. "What did Koun do to Kyoko-chan?" Juliena asked.

The two guards shared a look and shook their heads. "He turned on the hot water while Kyoko-san was in the shower, then he hid all of her pajamas and made her sleep in one of his shirts, I think he secretly liked that. when they woke up he couldn't keep his hands to his self and when she was making coffee he switched the sugar with salt. That was ultimately what brought him running up here for his life."

Kuu shook his head. "That boy never changes." He paused, "Wait, he hid her night clothes and gave her his shirt to sleep in?"

Fuki nodded. "Yes. They also slept in the same bed."

"KOUN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOOOOOW!" Juliena yelled at Koun.

Koun who was currently leaning over Kyoko while she was making breakfast jumped a few feet in the air, hands held up. "Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it."

She just stalked over to him, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him into the bedroom where Kuu was waiting for him. Glaring. She tossed him in there and shut the door after him.

She turned to Kyoko who was staring at her while absentmindedly flipping bacon over. She smiled and walked over. "Anything I can help you with Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko shook her head mutely and then looked back at the bedroom door.

Juliena sighed and said, "Kuu is giving him a lecture on how to respect a woman." Kyoko laughed out loud and said, "I do not think that he needs that lecture mother. He has been nothing but respectful toward me and every woman he meets." Juliena stared at her. "But you two slept in the same bed." Kyoko nodded. "We did that a few times as the Heel siblings, only whenever Re-Koun had a hard day and he knew that he would have trouble sleeping. Or if he woke from a nightmare he would just crawl into my bed and pull me close to him. I would always wake up because I would feel him shake and bury his face in my hair. Last night was my turn to crawl into his bed. We had gone to our seperat beds but I woke from a nightmare. My real mother had found me and was forcing me to stop acting. She wanted to control my life. She wanted me to stop being an embarresment to her. I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. I didn't even think, I was out of my bed and seeking comfort in the arms of the man who I knew would always protect me. Who had always protected me to the best of his ability."

Juliena stared at her and pulled her into her arms. "You love my son don't you Kyoko?" Kyoko wipped her eyes and nodded. She returned to making breakfast and instructed Juliena on what to do. A few minutes later a pale looking Koun and smirking Kuu walked out. Koun walked over to her and hugged her. "Why do I feel like I want to shave my head and become a monk?" Kyoko smiled and kissed him. "If you did that, I would never forgive you. All that georgeous hair...gone." Ren glared at her. "So, you only like me for my hair?" he asked pulling her to him. She smiled. "It defiantly is a perk. Along with your eyes. Must say you look better this way then you do as Ren." "Shut up." He said as he kissed her.

Juliena, Kuu, Kizu, Fuki, Minota, and Tina all watched in shocked silence. "HEY! When the hell were you going to tell us that you two were dating?" Kuu yelled at them. The love birds jumped apart.

Koun placed his chin on Kyoko's head. "Parents. Always have the worst timing." She smacked his chest. "Hey... those really are starting to hurt you know." He pouted at her. She just leaned forward and kissed where she had smacked him. "...Never mind..."

Tina laughed and said, "You are whipped boy." He smiled and said, "Yes I is and proud of it." Juliena just smiled and asked, "Last night you two said that you weren't dating, when did this happen?" Kyoko answered, "He had asked me literally about seven hours before the show. I had said yes, but we had agreed that we wanted to keep it secret for a while we get used to it and actually go out on a date." Koun continued, "Last night things go out of hand, I had no intention of revealing who I was but.. since I did that puts everything back quite a bit before we can go out in public."

There was laughter from Kuu and Kizu. Everyone stared at them. Kizu looked up from the computer and said, "Sorry, but you two really need to see this. I'm printing out several different articles about last night." He gathered up the papers and put them in a stack. There were at least fifteen or more. He grabbed one and handed it to Kuu who began to read out loud.

**Tsuruga Ren's Identity Revealed!**

_**Last night, while on Bridge Rock, Tsuruga Ren literally shocked the audience speechless when he revealed who he really was. He revealed that he is the son of Japan's own famous actor Hizuri Kuu! He is the lost son, Hizuri Koun! After six years the family was reunited...**_

"Blah blah blah next one..." Kuu reached for another one only to have it snatched out of his hand by Juliena. "Ow...papercut." She took his finger and kissed it.

**Last Night! Oh my Gosh!**

_**There is no title to explain what happened last night. You had to have watched Bridge Rock to know what had happened. I will try to do it justice. **_

_**Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko have just become the most famous couple overnight! **_

_**Last night they revealed that they met eleven years ago when they were children and then ten years later when Mogami-san joined LME. They did not recognize each other because they had changed so much over the years. Tsuruga-san made the connection when Mogami-san accidently dropped the stone that he had given to her ten years ago down the stairs. He finally revealed to her that he was her childhood friend yesterday. **_

_**I must say that last night, I could not stop laughing. Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san make the perfect couple to me. Even though they say that they are not dating, they were defiantly flirting.**_

_**Tsuruga-san further stunned the audience in silence when he revealed that he was the lost son of Hizuri Kuu and Juliena. That's right readers. Tsuruga Ren is actually Hizuri Koun, and may I say that he looks good with blond hair and green eyes.**_

_**He told us why he came to here and started acting. I will not tell you because I do not feel like crying again truthfully. If you want to know...I am sure there is a story out there about his past. I refuse to right it. **_

_**I was shocked beyond belief when who shows up but Hizuri Kuu and Juliena their self. Juliena-san actually tackled Tsuruga-san to the floor and gave him a bear hug. **_

_**Juliena-san surprised everyone when she squealed and said that her daughter was cute. Daughter? Apparently when Kuu-san was over here a year ago Mogami-san was in charge of taking care of him and was struggling with acting. So he told her to play his son for the day. I guess she did it well seeing as how the real Koun was doubled over laughing last night. **_

_**Juliena-san and Kuu-san decided to tease their children and say that they want grandkids. I don't think I have ever seen Tsuruga-san blush. The two young actors got revenge on Kuu-san by chasing him around the stage. He poured a cooler of water on them. Juliena-san threatened him with sleeping on the couch if any of her kids got sick. **_

_**I want to get my hand on a recording of last night.**_

_**Now you see why I had trouble finding a title for last night. **_

Everyone stared at the paper and Kyoko spoke up. "It could have been worse." Koun kissed her head and grabbed the next article.

**Childhood friends**

_**Last night, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko revealed that they had been childhood friends eleven years ago. **_

_**Ren-san (ten) met Kyoko-san (six) while he had come to Japan while his father was shooting a movie. They met and it was an instant connection. Apparently they kept meeting for two weeks and he did acrobatic tricks for her.**_

_**On the last day he was there he gave her a stone that she always treasured and never let go of. **_

_**Even ten years later, Kyoko-san (16) still had that stone. That was how Ren-san (20) was able to make the connection. He was already starting to respect her as an actor because she had performed perfectly even on a fractured ankle. (This reporter thinks that was crazy by the way...but admirable.) When he made the connection he took he under his wing, or was her taking him under her wing. Seeing as how she took care of him when he was sick and he forced himself to work. (Again, crazy move...for Tsuruga-san at least. If you are sick...Stay at home!) They both looked out for each other like friends should. **_

_**I have to say that I want to see these to act across from each other. I think it would be good. **_

_**Oh, before I wrap this up, Tsuruga Ren's real name is Hizuri Koun. **_

"Hmm...looks like they are sticking to the facts." **DING.** Juliena and Kyoko jumped up, "The bisquets!" "I forgot to cook the bacon!" "We can cook the bacon while we eat the other food. Can't have Kuu starving over there." "No we can't. Father, Koun, would you two please set the table and get drinks while we finish up in here. Kizu-san, Fuki-san, Minato-san, and Tina-san you four are more than welcome to join us."

Father and son got up to set the table while the guards stood there looking after them. Minato leaned over and said, "Their weird." Kizu smiled and replied, "They actually get along." "We heard that." Four voices called.

After breakfast, Yashiro showed up with the president, Maria and Moko-san. Kyoko ran and grabbed Kanae in a hug. "Moko-san!" "Mo! Get off me you crazy nut!" She said in a strangled voice. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me." Koun leaned back in his seat, "She couldn't tell you anything."

Kanae glared at him and hugged Kyoko to her. "You stay away from her you Demon Lord." He blinked then laughed. She turned to Yashiro and said, "And you, Glasses, not once could you tell me that you left my friend with this pervert?"

"'Glasses'?" "'Pervert'?" The two in question said in a shocked tone.

Kane glared at Koun, still not having let go of Kyoko. "You two slept in the same room four nights a week for seven months. Can you honestly tell me that you did not touch her inappropriately?" Koun gave her a BJ glare full force and said in a dangerous voice. "I don't like what you are implying Kanae-san. I don't force my affections on women. So stop being such a petty overprotective bitch." Kanae stared at him and said, "I still don't like you." He let loose a fierce growl and said, "If you want to hate somebody, hate Fuwa. That fucker actually kissed her against her will. every time I have kissed her it has been mutual. So shut the hell up." "Wait, every time? Do I need to remove certain body parts of yours? Because clearly you're not thinking straight." Koun got out of his chair, stalked past her and walked out the door.

Kyoko struggled again Kanae hold, but she wouldn't let her go. "Moko-san, let go." "No, he can't hurt you if I hold you." Kyoko looked at her in shock. "He has never hurt me in any way. And if you don't let me go he really might kill somebody." "Who cares?" Kyoko growled, flipped Kanae over her shoulder and stared down at her, "I do. I love him and I am not going to let you get in between us because you think that he is another Fuwa Sho." Kyoko ran out the door and down the hall.

Kanae stared after her with wide eyes then looked at the president, "Was that what you wanted?" He nodded and helped her up. "Good job Kanae-san, though I think you might have pushed him a little too far when you said that he might hurt Kyoko-chan." She just shrugged and sat down, "He is quiet scary I will give him that, but not as scary as Kyoko-chan when she is pissed off."

Kuu was the first one to gather his wits, "Was that all just an act?" The three nodded. "Demon Lord has been after Kyoko for almost two years, think I am going to stand in his way?"

Kyoko ran after Koun, she spotted him sitting in the stairwell, leanig against the wall, trying to control his breathing. he looked up when he heard the door open and looked away when he saw her walk towards him. She walked until she was three feet in front of him.

"Koun?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She could see the hurt and pain in them. "Moko-san was wrong to say those things." He shook his head. "No she wasn't." Kyoko glared at him and smacked him. Gently but hard enough to get his attention. He looked at her in shock. "There. I'm sorry I had to do that but I had to shock you out of your depressdd state somehow. Moko-san was acting."

Koun blinked at her. "Yes acting. She never hugs me to her. I have a feelig the president put her up to it just to rile you up or something like that." Koun growled and started up the stairs but she held him back. She pushed him up against the wall amd kissed him.

Koun was shocked for a split second then he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer while burying a hand in her hair. He tilted his head to the side for a better angle. He gently bit down on her lower lip making her gasp. When she did her slid his tongue inside and stroked hers. She let out a moan and he tightened his hold on her waist. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him closer while their tongues battled for dominance. She surprised him by sucking on his tongue.

He let out a low moan and slid the hand that was around her waist down to cup her ass, pulling her flush against him. She broke the kiss gasping for breath when she felt his erection against her. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck. Her hands were now on his shoulders while his other hand was on trailing up and down her back. She shivered and pressed herself closer to him, the act cause her hips to make contact with his. They both gasped. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips back to hers. and the hand on her ass squeezed it in response. She let out a moan and Koun switched their positions.

He leaned his body against hers and moved a leg between hers. She placed both of her hands on his waist and pulled him closer while she planted kisses under his chin and on his neck. He groaned and let his head fall on her shoulder. "Fuck." He moved a hand to the edge of her shirt and slid it underneath. She gasped as she felt his hand on her back and he kissed her again. He gently trailed his hand up her side and around to her front.

"If you two are quiet done, I believe we would like to get the meeting started."

They jumped apart and looked up. There at the top of the stairs was Lory, Kuu and Yashiro, who had his trusty video camera.

Kyoko blushed while Ren glared at the camera. "How much of that did you record?" Yashiro smiled sweetly and said, "Let's just say, Maria-chan should not see this." Ren and Kyoko paled. "Pervert." Ren ran after Yashiro while Kyoko was left there Kuu looked at the President and said, "Well...that was more then I wanted to know about my son and daughter's love life." He turned to her and said cheekily, "These doors lock from this side sweetie, just a future hint." She hid her face in her hands. Kuu hugged her and said,."Let's go before Koun kills Yashiro."

"Yashiro! Give me that damn camera!" "Never! You will never take me alive!" "I don't want you just that damn camera you little pervert!" "Kyaa! But it was so cute!" "C-cute?! Seriously man! What is up with you filming me while I am making out with my girlfriend?"

"Oh! I want to see!" "Me too! Me too!" "Did you do anything to her Hizuri-chibi?" Koun and Yashiro slid to a halt, Koun's hand stretched for the camera. "'Chibi?'" They asked at the same time. "Little Hizuri." "I think I am insulted. Kanae-kun" Koun said in offended voice. "Just answer the question. Did you do anything to her?" Koun sweat dropped. "Define anything." "This movie is not for Maria-chan that is for sure." Yashiro spoke up in a cheerful voice. "Yashiro!" "Hizuri-chibi! I am going to kill you!" she got up but froze. "Damn...can't move..."

Kyoko walked up to her and said in a silky voice, "Lay a hand on my boyfriend and I will freeze you every chance I get Moko-san" Moko-san nodded. Kyoko recalled her grudges and smiled. "Thank you Moko-san!" She said brightly. "Ye..yeah"

Everyone stared at her. Except Koun. He grabbed the camera from Yashiro's stunned hand. Kuu and Juliena were holding on to each other. The president was sweating cold bullets. Maria was smiling up at her in admiration. The guards were just playing solitaire in the corner.

Koun pulled the tape out and smacked Yashiro upside the head. He stumbled forward and glared at him. Koun glared at him and said, "I am raiding all of the clips you have of Kyoko and me." "I'll be sure to bring you copies." The manager grumbled as he took his camera back.

Koun walked over to his girlfriend, picked her up and sat down with her on in his lap at the table. "What is this meeting about?" Yashiro and Lory sat down opposite of them. Yashiro pulled out his briefcase and pulled out several scripts. He handed three to Kyoko and four to Ren, all the while smirking. "Two of these were made up in the past two nights. Ren, the top one there is for an appearance on 'Box R' the last half of this season. Apparently watching you two at the Awards ceremony two nights ago gave the director a new idea. He wants you as Natsu's love interest." Ren blinked and flipped the script open. Kyoko read the first few pages with him and nodded her approval. He set that one to the side.

He noticed that they both had the same script for a new drama. He held up his copy. "'Not Good Enough.'? Yashiro chuckled, "Title needs work, but this was only written in two days. When Kuchiki-san dropped it off at the office today, his eyes were wide and he looked hyped up on coffee." Lory said. "What's it about?" Kyoko asked. "No idea. Didn't read it. He just said that you two would be perfect for the two leading roles." The two shared a look and set that one aside for later.

"Oh, Ogata-san!" she said as she pulled out the next script. Ren pulled his out and they flipped theirs open. "Four main characters?" Lory snapped his fingers. "That's right, hold on..." he dug into Yashiro's briefcase, because he never carries one, and pulled out two more copies. "Kuu, Julie, get over here." Ren put his face in his hands, "This is going to be bad."

The parents walked over and sat down. "How would you two feel about co-staring in a drama with your cute kids?" Juliena and Kyoko squealed while Kuu and Ren groaned and banged their head on the table.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually finished writing this chapter and the next before I even finished chapter five. **

**Up next we skip ahead a week from Bridge Rock interview. Ren has an interview all by his lonesome, and reveals more about his relationship with Kyoko. Among other things. **

***WARNING***

**I, once again want to say that there will be swearing in this story. That will come out a little next chapter.**

**THANK YOU! **


	7. One Week Later

"It has been a week since Tsuruga Ren rocked all of Japan by revealing who he really was. The son of Hizuri Kuu and Juliena; Hizuri Koun. He has been staying with them for the past week, reuniting after six long years of separation. Today, he has graciously agreed to join us on the show. Please help me in welcoming Tsuruga Ren." Daisuke said.

Ren walked in, smiling and shook Daisuke's hand. "Thank you for having me here this evening." Daisuke beamed and said, "The pleasure is all ours. I was overjoyed that you agreed to it. I thought that you would want to take some more time off."

Ren smiled, "I have spent the last week pulling pranks on my parents and bodyguards. Father and I enjoyed watching Mogami-san give my mother get cooking lessons, willingly. I have accepted a few new acting offers that will start up in about a month. So I still have about two weeks left of free time."

Daisuke looked at him for a few seconds gathering his thoughts then said, "You pulled pranks?"

Ren chuckled in remembrance. "I don't think the bodyguards liked me much the first couple of days."

"Why not?"

"They remembered me from when I was younger and remembered how I used to pull pranks on them when Dad wasn't looking."

"What kind of pranks?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

Ren leaned back and tapped his lip with his forefinger in thought. "Hmm... There were balloons filled with paint...bugs in lunches... spiders in beds... I snuck a snake in one of their showers once. Just a harmless garden snake. that was a foot long and made him squeal like a little girl." He looked at Daisuke and said, "When you are ten and you are surrounded by bodyguards almost 24/7, you find ways to entertain yourself. Anyway, two of the guards that staid with is this time were the same as last time so I stayed away from them. One guard ticked father and me off by flirting with Mogami-san, so I poured a laxative in his coffee the next day. Dad did it to his milk, so he got a double dose. Needless to say...we didn't see that guy for quite some time."

Daisuke looked at him with wide eyes and said, "A laxative?!" Ren nodded. "Hizuri men are very protective of the women."

Daisuke smirked and said, "So...can you clear up something that everyone has been wondering for the past week now. What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Mogami Kyoko? We know that she has stayed with you and your family and that she calls your parents mother and father. Why is that?"

Ren sighed and said with carefully chosen words. "Mogami Kyoko is part of my family. My parents have accepted her as their adoptive daughter. Yes, she calls them mother and father, I personally do not care. Do I see her as a sibling? No. Do I welcome her into my family? Yes."

"Are you two dating?"

Ren groaned and said, "I would prefer to be able to actually take her out on a date before saying that we are dating. Has she agreed to actually be mine? Yes."

The audience erupted in cheers. Daisuke clapped his hands once and bit back a squeal of excitement. "Details!"

Ren raised an eyebrow at him. "No." The spokesperson deflated and pouted. "Fiiiiine... Can you at least tell us when it happened? Who confessed first?"

Ren sighed and said, "A week ago before our interview on Bridge Rock."

"A week ago?! But then why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because she had only agreed four hours before. She was still in shock from me telling her who I really was. We agreed that if the question was asked then we would deny it. Just so we could get used it. The only people that knew were my parents, the president, his granddaughter, a fellow actress, my manager and our guards."

Daisuke jumped up and down in excitement

"Yes! My wife owes me 500 yen. I told you Sumire!" He took a deep breath and stared at the now wide-eyed actor. "Sorry." He blushed. "A bet my wife and have going." Ren nodded mutely.

Daisuke cleared his throat, "Anyway, you said that you have agreed to three new dramas?" Ren nodded then paused,."Well two new ones, the other one I will be showing up for the last half of the season." "Can you tell us about them?"

Ren was silent for a minute before he spoke. "The one that I will be appearing on, I will be playing the love interest of the main bully."

Daisuke leaned forward, "Box R?!" The actor nodded. "You are going to be acting across from Kyoko-san?!" Again Ren nodded. Daisuke fist pumped the air. "Alright!" He looked back at Ren, "What about the other dramas?" Ren looked at him warily, "Are you going to punch the air again?" "Only if you give me great news."

Ren chuckled. "All I can say is that Kyoko-san and I will be in both; playing the lead and in another, mom and dad have agreed to play supporting roles in the second."

. . . . .

. . . . .

Daisuke jumped up and did a back flip "Yahoo! This is totally awesome!" He leapt back in his chair with bright eyes and said, "What are the names of the dramas? Please tell us?!"

Ren laughed and said, "Since you are so eager. I have permission to give you the name of the one that has all four of us in it. It is based off of a Manga by Nakamura Yoshiki. I play a Yakuza leader who is fourteen but looks 18 while Kyoko plays the son of cops, who turns out to be a girl that was raised to act as a boy."

Somebody from the audience squealed. One shouted, "Tokyo's Crazy Paradise?" Ren nodded to that person then said, "Dad will be acting as one of my two bodyguards, Kamo-san while mom will be acting as Kaya Shozu."

Many people were on their feet clapping, whistling, and cheering. He sweat dropped and held his hands up. "Guys...it hasn't even started yet."

"Good luck!" "We know it will be awesome!" "It's the whole Hizuri family." "Four great actors!" "We love you all!"

Ren bowed from the waist. "Thank you for your kind words. Please continue to support us as we try to live up to your great expectations." He sat back down and Daisuke looked at him. "Are you serious?! My kids love that Manga! That is like their all time favorite! I have to admit that I like it too. They literally tied me down to a chair three years ago and made me read the first volume. I was hooked. The fact that you four will be playing in it... Oooooo...I can actually see you playing Ryuji."

"Thank you. I think?"

"What is the other one?"

Ren bit the edge of his lip and said, "Not a drama per se. Director Ogata literally came up with this in the past week. The way it is written can be filmed either as a movie or drama. There is enough character depth to it to make it a drama, and I think that it would be a good drama. But the president, the director, and even Kyoko and I are leaning more towards it being a film."

"Can you tell us more about it?" Ren shook his head smiling, "Sorry, it is incomplete right now. When the cast is set, I am sure there will be an announcement." Daisuke pouted. He sat back in his chair and looked at his clipboard that was filled with questions. His eyes widened and crossed off a few.

"Okay, changing the subject. When Kyoko-san was your manager for a few days, you were sick right?" Ren blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes."

"I spoke to many of the crew and cast members that you worked with that day. They said that you worked in a shot that involved water?" "Yes?" Ren was confused.

"Why did you do that if you knew you were sick?" Ren chuckled lightly. He replied, "You know how Kyoko first acted?" "With a fractured ankle right?" "Did a perfect tea ceremony too. I remembered that. I remembered thinking that if this newbie could perform perfectly with a fractured ankle and show no ounce of pain, then I could deal with a little rain. Granted of course I passed out afterwards in the dressing room on top of her."

"You passed out? On top of her?" Ren shrugged and nodded embarrassed. "How did she get you to wake up?" he chuckled and said, "By quoting the lines from the scene in the rain. She wanted me to stop, but I refused, so that was when she left to go to the store and get things for me."

"Did she really stop you from collapsing?" "I was startled back to awareness by the feel of her head digging into my back. She glared at me then went to the director. He came over and told me go to the hospital. She dragged me to a cab and slapped an ice patch on my forehead. That felt good. She then ground up ice and poured honey on it. Never get in her way when she gets in that mood. It is kind of scary...in a caring way. She dragged me back from the hospital and took care of me that night. I don't remember anything that happened until I woke up late the next morning."

"So sweet! Was that the start of your friendship?" He scoffed. "Hardly."

Daisuke looked at him and then back at his clipboard. "okay...asked about when you were sick..what next...aha! What happened that made you find your inner Katsuki?"

Ren looked down at the floor then back at him. "I was having trouble figuring out how to portray Katsuki. The director gave me four days off. By the third day I still had no idea. I ran into Kyoko outside of LME and remembered that she had helped me out with lines before. When she was my manager she helped me when I was struggling with my lines. I'm not perfect. Anyway, so I asked if she could come over that evening and help out. We did an improve situation, still using the scene where Katsuki is sick. As Katsuki I went to close the door in her face when there was a thud and the door would not close. She had used her ankle to stop the door from closing. Fast forwarding, as part of the improv she told me to go rest as I was supposed to be sick while she went to go make food.

"Now, I am a tall person, I place my pots and pans in the top cabinet so I don't have to bend down to get them. I was in my room when I heard a clatter. I entered the kitchen and there she was, balancing onto of a box that she had placed in a chair hanging to the edge of the cabinets. The chair was on three legs. It toppled. She fell."

Daisuke and the audience gasped and leaned forward in their seats. He looked at them. "She wasn't hurt. I caught her before she fell. We both ended up on the floor because I was only wearing socks and not shoes but that's a minor detail. Anyway, I broke character and I didn't even realize it. I let my, as Kyoko would say, inner playboy out and asked her if she had any experience in kissing."

There were several gasps, a few guys chuckled and several women awed. "She never broke character and asked, 'what the hell sensei?' That brought me back. I turned away and couldn't stop laughing. Here I was, a professional actor getting shown up by a newbie. Man my pride as an actor was slowly getting abused. I stopped laughing and got back into Katsuki. I asked her if she thought I had been serious. Then I went on to lecture her on how not to be at a guys place alone, late at night. She called me a bully then went back to making a meal. That was when I realized that maybe I needed to make Katsuki a little darker. It worked wonderfully."

Daisuke looked at him and smirked, "Would you have kissed her that night?"

Ren smirked and said, "You have the girl that you are starting to fall for laying on the kitchen floor beneath you, your lips just a few inches apart. What would you do?"

"I'd kiss her." Ren smiled and said, "If I knew that I could have gotten away with it, I probably would have. On the flip side she probably would never have spoken to me again." "True true." Daisuke looked back at his list of questions before picking up a remote and making the screen behind him pull up a photo of him and Kyoko riding a bike. She was peddling and he was holding on for dear life while smiling with excitement. "A picture is worth a thousand words Tsuruga-san," Ren tried to smother his laughter but failed. he fell to the floor holding his stomach and had tears falling down his face. When he calmed down he wiped his eyes and said in a breathy voice. "That was when she was still my acting manager, last day actually. As many of you know, I am famous for not being late to any of my appointments, and she knew that. We were stuck in traffic since it wasn't safe for me to take the subway without getting mauled by fan girls. Sorry ladies but is true."

"WE LOVE YOU REN-SAMA!" All the ladies screamed. All the guys covered the ears. Daisuke blinked and said, "Did not know this room echoed... anyway Tsuruga-san, please continue."

"Where was I...oh yes. So there we were, stuck in traffic, we were going nowhere fast. She happened to look out the window and see a bike. Next thing I know, we are speeding down the road, and flying down stairs."

"You look like you were having fun." "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" "Can not say that I have. Why?" "Because the speed she was going and the way she was hugging the curves reminded me of being on a motorcycle." "You used to ride one?"

Ren sighed and said, "Dad had one when I was younger. He used to take me out on it whenever he was home and had time. Rick, my friend from America, had one that he let me ride around his property."

Daisuke looked at him then at the crowd, "Well ladies and gentlemen, you learn something new every day." He smiled at Ren and then looked back at his clipboard for another question.

"How did it feel having the men on the set of Tragic Marker gawk at Kyoko-san while she was dressed as Setsu?" Ren's eyes narrowed and he glared at Daisuke before he slipped his mask back on. Daisuke gulped and crossed that question off. "You were pissed, got it."

"...Beyond pissed. I wanted to rip some fuc..stupid heads off for the looks they were giving her. Thankfully she took to wearing jeans most days and my jacket whenever she wanted too. There was one actor who just would not take a hint, so we avoided him as much as possible."

"Murasame-san?" Ren looked at him and said, "He just wouldn't take the hint not to mess with my cute 'little sister'. So every time he messed with us, we ignored him. One day he finally pissed Kyoko off..well, Setsu off by calling her...things that are not appropriate for TV. Setsu snapped. She slammed his face into the table. Twice. Needless to say, he did not bother us again."

"Did you try to intervene?"

"At the beginning, after he called her those names. I rushed at him but She held me back. The director just stood next to me the whole time while complementing me on how well I trained my 'sister' in kicking ass. He also laughed at her kicking Murasame-san's, but he was referring to the scene that she acted in the previous day."

"Hold on! She kicked Murasame-san's butt and the director allowed it?" He nodded. "He did call her a...forgive me for saying this out loud, a person who dressed like a whore and a slut. That was when I charged him. But she just slammed his face down twice. Happy day for me." He smiled evilly.

Daisuke shook his head in awe. "...wait..scene? what scene was she in? She was in the movie?" Ren smirked and asked, "Have you seen the movie?" Daisuke nodded. "Twice. Loved it before it was revealed that you were even in it." Ren smiled, "Glad you enjoy it. Do you know that scene where BJ fights Officer Minoka?"

"And gets injured for the first time?!" Ren nodded. "She played Officer Minoka and her twin sister." Daisuke fell out of his chair. "Holy shit! Mogami Kyoko racked you in the balls!" Ren glared at him while crossing his legs. "None of those scenes were rehearsed. When she did that, I had to fight to stay in character as BJ and as Cain Heel. She continued the scene which helped me to push the pain aside until cut was called."

"Was it in the script for you to call her a bitch?" Ren shook his head. "No, I wasn't even supposed to talk during the movie but she was the only person up till then that had put up a fight. BJ wanted to play. She, surprising got his respect by the knee to the nuts and the knife to the shoulder. Too bad he had to go and kill her."

The audience looked at him while Daisuke asked a stupid question. In Ren's opinion at least."Did it hurt being kneed in the crotch?" Ren glared at him and growled, "Would you like to find out?" "Eep,.I'm good."

"So, How many nights has Kyoko-san stayed at your place?" Ren, still glaring at him answered, "Maybe ten times." "A month?" "Over the past two years."

"Oh. How often does she go over to fix you meals." "Three or four nights." "A month?" "A week." "And like the perfect gentleman you are, you always make sure she gets home safe. That's sweet."

Ren stared at him in wonder. "It takes a very confidant man to say 'sweet' or to act like a fan boy." Daisuke threw his head back and laughed. "I apologize, that was out of line Daisuke-san." Daisuke fell out of his chair holding his stomach. "No..hahaha...no it...haha isn't." He wiped his eyes and sat on the floor. "I have a wife and three teenage daughters. I sometimes feel that I am growing a uterus some days."

Ren blushed and nodded. Daisuke noticed and said, "Ooooh Tsuruga-san...just wait till you get married and have kids. Your life will change." He leaned forward and did a stage whisper, "Just hope you get a least a little boy, That way you're not alone. And if you have any daughters...hide when that time of the month comes. Have a good stock of chocolate on hand. They are like vultures. They sense when it is near. Agree with everything they say, and if they get pissed at you, bribe them with sweets, and flowers. That has saved me many a time...And I will be paying for this when I get home. Note to self: Pick up flowers on the way home from work. And four boxes of milk chocolate." Ren stared at him with side eyes and an open mouth.

Daisuke looked at the clock and said, "Well Tsuruga-san, now that I have officially made you turn into a tomato, it is time to end this interview." He stood up and Ren followed. "Thank you for coming." "Thank you for having me on." "Good luck on your upcoming projects and maybe we will see on here sometime again." Ren bowed to him and walked away. "Try not to injure your nuts. You're going to need them if you ever want any kids!"

Many of the stagehands chuckled silently as they heard him growl and mumble under his breath. Yashiro was waiting for him and handed him his bag and phone. "Kyoko-chan called saying that she will be home late, she had a job to do tonight so she will be back around nine. Minato and Tina are with her. Kuu and Juliena are still at the hotel but they also called saying that they were thinking of ordering take out."

Ren nodded and looked at the time. "Where is Kyoko working at? I didn't know she had any jobs Friday night." Yashiro rubbed his head and said, "I have been sworn to secrecy by her and the president." Ren glared. "Another dangerous mission?" "Good God no! This is a Love me job that became permanent after it premiered." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He turned to Ryuji and Tsukasa, "You two ready to go?" The two guards nodded. "Lead the way oh Master of Mischief." Ryuji said in a teasing voice. "Would you like to wake up with spiders in your hair Ryuji-san?"

He dropped Tsukasa and Yashiro off at the Hotel then drove to K Studio. He and Ryuji walked in and people stopped and stared. Just then Bo walked past and then froze. Ren froze to. They turned to look at each other. Bo was shaking and Ren narrowed his eyes in a calculating look. Then he smiled. "Nice to see you again Bo-san. Missed you on the show last week. I was actually looking forward to seeing you work." Bo bowed his head with his hands clasped in front of him in a praying gesture. Ren leant forward and whispered. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded, still bowing. Ren straightened up and chuckled. "Why did you never tell me?" She grabbed his hand and lead him to and empty hall way. Ryuji, Minato and Tina stood at the entryway guarding. She let go of his hand and pulled Bo's head off. She took a deep breath and then looked at him with fear in her eyes. He sighed and sat down. He motioned for her to sit down next to him too. When she did, he lifted his hand and ruffled her hair.

"If you're thinking that I am mad at you for not telling me, I'm not. I am actually impressed that you kept it from me for so long. I just want to know why you never told me." She leaned into his side and said, "I play a chicken." Ren laughed and said, "A chicken that everyone loves and adores. A chicken that lights up the stage every time it walks on to it. You want to know a secret?" She looked at him. He kissed her gently and said, "While I may not watch TV all that much, I always record Bridge Rock just so I can watch the chicken." Kyoko chuckled and hugged him. "Oh! I am getting hugged by a half woman half chicken." She smacked him.

"Bo-san? Bo-san?"

The two turned and saw a stage hand turn and stop short spotting them on the bench. She smiled, "Good evening Tsuruga-san. I see you found 'Bo'-san for me." Ren chuckled and stood up. He held his hand out to Kyoko and she took it. She smiled at him and said, "I still have half an hour left if you want to wait. You can wait in my changing room if you want to." He nodded and followed her and the lady that was sent to fetch her. "You have two minutes Kyoko-san. I'll go tell the guys that you are ready." "Thank you Kari-san."

Kyoko looked at Ren and smiled. "Now you know my secret." Ren chuckled and kissed her again. "Go do your job. The sooner you are finished the sooner we can get back for dinner. Hopefully dad will have left us some food." She smiled and together they walked back to the stage entryway. He gave her the head and said, "See you in thirty minutes." She put the head on and gave him thumbs up, "Stay out of trouble Ren."

**A/N Famous Last Words. Let's see...up next we have trouble on Bridge Rock. Oh dear.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Can you just not see Ren blush? Ah... I love torturing these characters. **

**Well, I'm off to go write the next chapter and to torture them some more. Especially Reino. Oops... Oh well... : - ) Poor Sho too. Hehehehehehehehehehe. Cain and Setsu make another appearance. ...I can't help it, I love those two characters... Bridge Rock will never be the same after this. **

**Have fun! oh caffeine rush...**


	8. Cain and Setsu make another Apperance!

Kyoko walked back on stage and Hikaru, Shin'ichi, and Yusei all greeted. "Hey Bo, guess what! We have a guest here.

"And we are back. Ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest joining us for the last half of our show, please help us welcome Fuwa Sho!" Sho walked onto the stage and shook the guy's hands. "Thank you for having me on." He stopped in front of Bo and smirked, "Do you still have an A cup Bo-san? Or have they grown since then?"

Kyoko growled at him. From off stage Ren let the Demon Lord leak out. "Let me at him.." He growled" as Ryuji and Minato held him back.

Sho sat down on the couch and smiled. Yusei and Shin'ichi looked at him with narrowed eyes. Hikaru spoke, "I don't think Bo liked that comment very much Fuwa-san." Bo nodded her head and pulled a bat mitten stick out of nowhere and held it threateningly in front of her. Sho looked sheepish and nodded to her. "I apologize Bo-san. That was a rude question of mine. I'm sure that they have grown in the past two years." Bo brought the stick down and he caught it chuckling. "So sensitive. It was always fun to mess with you."

Tina and another stage hand had to help hold Ren back.

Shin'ichi turned to his fellow co-stars and mumbled, "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to get out of hand real quick?" Yusei pointed offstage at Ren and whispered, "Because Tsuruga-san looks like he wants to kill him." Shin'ichi and Hikaru looked over and said, "Hey hey! He really is here. And he looks pissed. Operation: Keep Fuwa away from Kyoko is a go." "Agreed."

"Damnit Bo stop trying to smack me with the stick."

"Ahem. If you two are done trying to kill each other, could you tell us how well you know Bo?" Yusei asked breaking them up. Sho smirked. "Bo and I grew up together. I was the reason why 'he' got into acting."

"Really? You two grew up together?"

"Ever since we were little kids. 'He' was raised by-oof" Bo tackled him.

"Bo!" Everyone shouted. Ren ran on stage and pulled her off of him. He held her back with her legs kicking in the air.

"Calm down Kyoko!" He whispered to her. She deflated and walked off with Ryuji. Ren watched them walk off then he turned to Sho, who was being helped up by Hikaru.

Ren yanked him away and threw him back down onto the stage. Sho couldn't help but yelp in surprise. Ren pulled his fist back and punched right next to his face, barely missing his cheek. "You ever pull shit like that you little fucker and I will personally destroy everything you have worked toward." Ren got up and bowed toward the audience, the stunned guys and then walked away.

"Her career was made by me jackass. If it wasn't for her hatred of me then she wouldn't have became an actress."

Ren turned to him and let loose a fierce snarl. "You? You think she continues to be an actress for revenge. Hell Sho, why don't you blurt out just exactly what made her become one of the best? It may have started out that way, but you know what, not every damn thing is about you. So get over your fucking self and let her go. You had your chance and you threw her away. Now you are never getting her back." Ren turned away.

Sho glared at him and got up. "Who do you think holds a bigger place in her heart?! Huh! Me!" Ren scoffed and gave him a pitting look before answering, "Wrong, 'Corn' holds a bigger place in her heart. Or have you forgotten that blue stone that she has carried around for the past eleven years that _**I**_ gave her. You really want to turn this into a pissing contest?"

Sho let out a low growl. "Oh, now that growl was pathetic. It sounded like you were in pain." Ren said in a sarcastic voice.

"...Seriously? You are making fun of my growling?" "That was no growl. Well...It sounded like one a puppy would make."

"You little-" "Uh uh uh, I don't really care for your tone." Ren said leaning a hip against the edge of the couch. "BASTARD!" Sho ran at him. Ren just sighed. "Kids these days." Sho lifted a fist to punch Ren. Ren moved his head to the right as a hand came up and grabbed the fist. They both looked down and saw Kyoko standing there, holding Sho's fist tightly in her hand and glaring up at him. "Pardon the intrusion _**boys,**_ I believe this also pertains to me."

Sho jumped back and Ren gave a light chuckle. "Oh no Ren, you are in trouble when we get back to the hotel too." He paled and gulped. "Yes ma'am." She patted his cheek. "Good boy."

She turned back to Sho and said, "I will only say this once _**Shotaro, **_stay the hell away from me. Yes, it is true that I may have became an actress as means for revenge against you, but that changed when I realized how much I loved acting. And how often that bozo over there scolded me for wanting revenge." Ren glared at being called Bozo. "But not once, _**not once**_ have I tried to destroy your career or leak out background information on you. Not even to my friends. Why? Because I respect your parents that raised me!"

She glared at him and the sighed. "God! If they could see what has become of you today..." She grabbed her hair and Ren placed his hands on her shoulders in silent support. She took a deep breath and continued in a softer voice. "Your parents raised me after my mother abandoned me when I was eight. They are the only parents that I ever knew. Do you know that your mother trained me in the art of tea ceremony?"

Sho's eyes widened. "Ah, and you know that only the Okami can make the tea." He stumbled backwards as she walked forward. "You were supposed to take over the Inn," "Shut up!" "You finally make the connection that I made four years ago!" He started to shake his head in denial. "Your parents wanted me to marry you Sho!" "You lie! No way they would do that! That is just...gross.."

Kyoko nodded in agreement and said, "So when you asked me to leave with you and come to Tokyo, I jumped at the opportunity. Even if you did act like a bastard to me, I was still happy. Then you had to go and become a complete and selfish bastard... That was the line that you crossed with no way back."

She sat next to him on the floor and said, "Sho, we had fun times when we were younger, some, not many, but some. I have given up my quest to destroy you, may I ask the same thing from you? For old times' sake?" Sho bowed his head and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." She smiled and held her hand out to him. "Thank you Sho." He smiled and shook her hand. "I am sorry."

She smacked his head. "Ow woman!" She glared at him and said, "You owe a few people apologies too dummy." He sighed, "Do I have to?" "'Do I have to?' Are you five? Yes. Now go before I kick your ass." He stood up and helped her up. He swallowed and turned to Hikaru, Shin'ichi, and Yusei. "I am very sorry for my behavior." He did a bow from the waist. He turned to the audience and did another bow. "I apologize greatly for my behavior." He walked over to where Ren and Kyoko where standing next to each other. He sighed. He bowed his head at Ren and ground out, "I...apologize...for my behavior over the past two years Tsuruga." Ren gave him a gentlemanly smile and said, "No problem Fuwa-kun."

Sho backed up and said, "No man should be allowed to sparkle." Kyoko chuckled and looked up at Ren, "Ren is the only man allowed to sparkle." _**(A/N: Got that off an Image from Google. Totally agree with it.)**_ Ren glared at her. "What? When you sparkle that is when we know you are mad. Well, Yashiro, President and I." His eyes narrowed. "Oh wait! Father sparkled when he was describing you and Mother to me a year ago. Now I know where you get that dazzling smile from."

Ren's shoulders sunk down, "Dazzling? That's a blow to a man's ego." Sho fell to the floor and laughed. "Hahahaha! You have a dazzling smile! Such a girl!" Kyoko placed a foot on his chest and Ren glared down at him. "Do I look like a fucking girl to you boy?" Kyoko placed a hand on his arm and said, "You control that sparkle very well dear."

"You may be my girlfriend, but I can still make you sleep on the couch." He said in overly cheery voice. "Nu-uh. You would take the couch. Too much of the gentleman." "But the couch is so small.." "You could stand to lose a couple of inches." "Ouch. The bed is so comfy though." "Hence the reason I agreed to sleep on it." "And here I thought that I had something to do with that." "Nope. You just make a nice pillow." "Glad I can be of some service to you madam."

"ARE YA KIDDING ME?!" Ren and Kyoko jumped at the sound of Sho's yell. "Are you two dating?"

"You know Koun, I don't think he knows what boyfriend and girlfriend means." "Such shame."

"Answer the question!" Kyoko and Ren glared at him. "Yes we are dating dumbass now shut up!" they said together. "Consider my mouth shut and locked." he gulped.

"But mine isn't." a voice interrupt from behind Kyoko. She shrieked when she felt a blast of cold air on her neck. "Oh hell no!" She jumped behind Ren, and Sho stood beside him blocking Kyoko from Vi Ghoul's lead singer, Reino.

"Stalker-kun." Ren growled. Sho smirked, "I still like 'Beagle.'" Ren turned to him and said, "This guy is 'Beagle'?" Sho nodded, "The lead singer from Vi Ghoul. Kyoko misheard it and thought he had said Beagle. I don't think I have laughed that hard in ages." "Well he looked like a beagle. No, that's an insult to dogs everywhere..." Kyoko interrupted. The guys looked back at her then at each other, Ren tilted his head and said in a thoughtful voice, "Beagles are cutter." "I agree."

"Hello? I am still here." The boys glared at him.

"Where have you been for the past year?" Sho spoke up. "New York, just got back today and I wanted to see Kyoko-chan." "Touch me again and I will kick you in the balls." Sho gaped at her while Ren grimaced. "Trust me, those hurt." "Hey! I apologized three times for that! You told me not to hold back for the scene and to trust my instinct. And come on, somebody was nice enough to hand you an icepack the second you walked off the stage." "I wasn't able to feel them for the next two hours."

Sho gapped at her. "You kneed him in the nuts?! What the hell chick? That's just wrong." "Would you like the same treatment?" "No need to bring Mio out."

"I like Mio. Give me Mio." Ren grabbed Reino's hand and said, "Touch her and I will break your arm."

Reino yanked his arm away and sprung away. "I still don't like you. Nor do I like being forced to see your past." Ren crouched down and growled. He couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine. Kyoko had to keep her little grudge from flying out of her and over to the Demon King that was appearing.

Reino looked at Ren and said, "Who are you?" Ren stood up and said in a smug voice, "Tsuruga Ren, pleased to meet you Beagle-san." "That's not your real name." Ren's face hardened. "And apparently you have been living under a rock for the past week since that was when I revealed who I was." Reino glared at him, "So just who the hell are you then?"

He smiled, "Cain Heel." Reino paled, then paused. "Hey, that's another alias. Cain Heel has black hair and blue eyes, and one hell of a nasty temper. You could never be able to be that...oh shit... If you played Cain Heel who played BJ in Tragic Marker...Who played your sister?"

Ren nodded to Kyoko who just waved nonchalantly at them. "Nii-san, this guy seems interesting." Ren went into Cain mode and looked at her with a puppy dog look, "Don't worry, nii-san is the only one for me. But this guy just seems like he would be fun to play around with. May I Nii-san?" Cain sighed and backed up, "One request?" "Anything you for Nii-san?" He gave her a glare, "Brake his nose." "With a fist, table, floor or this stick thingy here?" Setsu asked picking up the bat mitten stick. Cain looked at it then shrugged, "However you want to Setsu, just don't let him touch you." "Of course not. Nii-san is the only one allowed to touch me." Cain blinked and sighed, "That sounded wrong Setsu." "That's because Nii-san set himself up for that one. Now, may I please play with my new toy for a few minutes." "I will intervene if I think that it is getting out of hand." "You mean if this guy is beating me?" "I won't let it get that far." "Nii-san you worry too much." Cain walked up to her and stuck his face in front of hers. "And you don't worry enough." "That's because Nii-san is always there to protect me. And your glare doesn't work on me."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reino yelled from where he was sitting on the floor. Cain and Setsu glared at him. Cain sighed and motioned her forward. "He's all yours dear sister." She jumped for joy and said sarcastically, "Yippee."

Setsu strode over to Reino and stared down at him, "Hello Beagle-kun, my name is Setsuka Heel, and you can call me Setsuka-sama." He gulped.

Cain walked over to where Sho stood gaping. He glared at him and growled out "What?" "Holy crap you two are scary together." Ren dropped Cain and said, "She brings Setsu out and Cain automatically responds." "So...that was how you two acted when you were shooting TM?" "Worse." "Worse?! What could be worse than that!?" Sho pointed at where Reino was backing up from Setsu with his hands held up and she was waiving scissors around her forefinger smiling.

Ren blinked then felt his pockets. "SETSU!" She just paused and looked at him with a bored look. "Yes Nii-san?" "I told you to break his nose, not to kill him. ...That's big brother's job." he whined. She sighed, "Sorry nii-san," she tossed him the scissors at him and he placed them back in his jacket. "And never take my scissors again." He then felt around his jacket, "What else did you put in here Setsu?!" He pulled out a hammer, a needle, thread, rope, voodoo doll, curling iron, brush, hair dye, gloves..

"OOH! NII-SAN! PASS THE HAIR DYE!" She yelled as she tackled a now running away singer. Cain sighed, shook the dye up and walked over to her. He handed her his gloves and said, "Don't ruin your pretty skin with the dye Setsu." She smiled and put the gloves on, "Nii-san cares for me. I'm so happy."

"Touch my hair bitch and I will kill you." "Touch _her_ and _I_ will kill you." Ren growled down at him.

"Koun! You cannot threaten people on live TV!" Tina said as she walked over to where they were. Kyoko waved at here while shaking the dye."Tina, what are you doing here?" Ren asked sighing. "To find out why the hell you two hate this guy here." "Meet Stalker-kun/The Beagle/The Bastard." She looked at all three of them and said, "'Stalker-kun'? Koun, explain. Kyoko-chan, are you really going to dye his hair?"

Kyoko looked up and realized that she was holding the bottle over his hair ready to pour. "Hmm.. Yup!" she poured the dye and rubbed it in. Tina chuckled and grabbed a towel from her purse, she spread it under Reino's face. "We don't want dye to get on the nice carpet do we Kyoko-chan." "Good thinking Tina-san." Tina turned to Ren and Sho and said, "Explain, now."

Sho stared. "That bastard over there followed Kyoko around the Dark Moon set on day. Chased her would be a better term. He caught her and trapped her. The director and I found her as he was...bugging...her. It was nice to see 'Mio' in full fury. She didn't want it leaked to the press so the Director said to spread word that she had been found unconscious. Later that evening I went to go check to see how she was and I found out that Tsuruga had arrived and she was in his room."

Ren glared in thought. "You know, I called her the evening before, but didn't reach her. When she called I knew something had happened. Something had shaken her up. She never told me what that was."

Sho sighed and said, "I was waiting outside that baths for my manager to finish when Vi Ghoul showed up. Kyoko walked out and he zoomed in on her. He touched her hair and she froze. While we may not have been getting along at that time, there was no way in hell that I was going to let that bastard harass her."

"So that was what it was..." Ren mumbled.

"What happened a couple of days after you got back?"

"What? Oh, we were packing up to head back. When I went to go get Kyoko I was told that she had headed down by herself. When I found her I found him on top of her."

"SAY WHAT?! AND YOU LET HIM LIVE!? LET ME AT HIM!" Ren grabbed him by the color and threw him back into the couch and continued, "I grabbed his hand and for some reason he froze. He jerked his hand away and asked who I really was. He somehow knew that Tsuruga Ren wasn't my real name. Next thing we know he is running away from us."

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU ARE DANGEROUS! OW! STOP! STOP! DAMNIT WOMAN!" Reino screamed.

Tina looked at him and then walked over to Ren. His eyes widened as she reached over and pulled out hot pink nail polish and nail polish remover. She paused and grabbed the curling iron and brush. She then walked over to Kyoko and plugged the iron in. "Kyoko-chan," Kyoko looked at her and her eyes widened in delight. "Make over time!" They squealed.

Ren and Sho gulped. Sho looked at Ren and asked, "What else do you have in your jacket?" "No idea." He took it off and put his hands in the pockets. "Honestly," he pulled out a tube of lipstick and threw it at Tina who caught it, "None of this," Make up base, went to Tina, "Was in there," eye shadow, Kyoko, "Last night..." He pulled out a tampon, looked at it, and then chunked it at the ladies. "Honestly! What is with you two and my jacket! When did you two even put all that crap in there?!"

They paused what they were doing and said together, "Last night."

He sighed, "Of course, the girls' night you had last night. One request?"

"Sure." Tina said as she continued to paint Reino's nails pink.

"Leave your feminine crap out of my jacket! That includes: brushes, makeup, curling irons, hair ties, tampons and anything else that I can think of!"

"Hey Tina, Koun looks so cute when he's pissed don't you think." Kyoko asked with a smile. "KYOKO!" "I agree Kyoko. He does. Little brother does look cute. What do you think was my favorite past time?" "TINA!" "Should we stop teasing him?" "Nah," "Too much fun!" they finished together.

Kyoko rinsed the dye from Reino's hair and then grabbed the towel to dry it. After it was dried she and Tina looked at each other then at the bottle. They reached for it as one. Then turned to a sniggering Ren and Sho. Ren gathered his breath and said, "Just what were you doing with green hair dye?"

Kyoko smiled and said innocently, "I was going to tie you up and see if you look as handsome as you do with green hair and green eyes as you do with blond hair and green eyes."

"Lier."

She sighed. "Fiiine... I was going to ask for you and mother's help in tying father down so Mother and I could dye his hair green."

Ren laughed. "Oh that would piss dad off." Tina walked over to him and slugged him in the shoulder. "You have no idea. Now, who wants to see the finished product of The Bastard Stalker Beagle-Kun?"

They walked over to Reino and double over laughing. He had bright green curly hair, hot pink nails, purple eye shadow, black lipstick, red blush on, and a tampon hanging off his color as a tag.

Kyoko turned to Ren and said, "You owe me new makeup." "And me a new curling Iron." He chuckled and said, "Ladies, I will gladly replace everything that you used tonight. And more. Now...I believe that it is time for us to go. I can actually hear my stomach growling."

"Koun!" Two voices shouted at him "What? I held off eating because I actually was waiting for Kyoko to get off. This past week I have gotten used to eating at regular times." Tina smacked his back and glared at him. "You haven't changed at all have you." "Not really." Kyoko smiled, "I'll go grab my stuff and then we can all go." She and Ren shared a look. She narrowed her eyes at him then nodded. He sighed and turned around.

"Fuwa, go grab your crap. You and your manager are welcome to join us. ow..." he rubbed his head from where both Kyoko and Tina smacked him. "Fine. Fuwa-kun would you and your manager like to join Kyoko, Tina, myself and well everybody for dinner back at the hotel?" He turned back to the ladies and growled. "You happy? That was more polite." He stalked off.

Sho chuckled and looked at Kyoko who had stuck her tongue out after Ren. She smiled and turned to him, "You are welcome to join us, as long as you two behave." He sighed dramatically and said, "I guess we can. Let me go ask and I'll let you know. Just one quick question?" "What?" "Well two actually, Who is Tina, and why does she call Tsuruga little brother?" Kyoko and Tina laughed. Ren growled, "Shut up Fuwa." "Hai Hai." All of them walked off the stage.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I loved writing this one and the last one. **_

_**Come on, be honest with me, who cannot see Kyoko and Ren snapping like that finally? Or Ren just backing off and letting Kyoko make a stand for herself? **_

_**I had fun writing Ren and Sho's conversation. It was fun with them being sarcastic. Well, this whole chapter was fun. Kyoko and Ren try to kill Sho, then they start to mend the bridge that was broken only to have Reino show up and cause trouble. Kyoko gives him a makeover which he desperately needed. **_

_**If you can't tell, I don't like Reino. But I like the thought of Kyoko and Sho becoming friends again. **_

_**Next chapter will be dinner. What will happen? Who knows? I don't. Haven't even thought about how to start the next chapter. **_

_**This chapter is done 3-1-13 at 1:15 am.**_

_**A/N 3-9-13: I'll try to have the next few chapters up sometime early April. ENJOY!**_


	9. Dinner and Random fun

_**A/N:**__** Okay, I have to apologize. I meant to explain about Minato in chapter Five but, if you read the ANs, then you would know that chapter five gave me a tough time. I literally had the first half typed on my computer and the second half on my phone. I will explain about Minato in this chapter. **_

_**But for now, I am going with the excuse that the first night was hectic and that he explained it all to them the next day. I just didn't feel like writing it then. **_

_**Okay, in this chapter, we have the dinner, we have well...a lime.. Some more drama...some more horse playing... And Ren pouting. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Oh, I hope none of you were confused when I mentioned Ren getting hit in the nuts or the fight scenes. I pulled those sections from another one of my stories that I am still working on. Hopefully I'll have that story up sometime within a month or two. But no guarantees. So, if I seem to pull crap out of the hat, forgive me please.**_

_**On with the story!**_

Yusei, Hikaru, and Shin'ichi looked at each other and blinked. "What the hell just happened?" "Did Kyoko-chan really just...?" "Did you know about her past?" "Did anybody know that Reino had done that to her?" "Did Sho-san and Ren-san seem to get along at the end?" "Ren-san and Kyoko-chan are dating?" "Finally! I want to know who that lady, Tina, is." "She seemed to know Ren-san very well." She called him, 'Koun,' and little brother. So is it safe to say that she knew him from America?" "Probably." "Has anybody realized that whenever we have Kyoko-chan or Tsuruga-san on at the same time, things never turn out like we plan for them too?" "Oh, realized that we were in trouble the moment Ren-san pulled Kyoko-chan off of Sho-san."

"KYOKO-SAMA IS BO?!" somebody from the crowd shouted. Hikaru, who had spoken last paused and looked at the audience. "Well, the cat is out of the bag. Kyoko-chan has been with us since the very beginning." People from the audience started standing up and clapping and cheering. Some even whistled.

Kyoko and Ren were walking past the stage on the way to the exit when they heard the cheering. They paused and she was suddenly planed from his arms and shuffled onto the stage. Ren made to follow her but Tina, Ryuji and Minato stopped him.

When Kyoko arrived back on stage, the cheering intensified and some people shouted out how much they loved Bo and how much they loved her. She blushed and bowed. The boys went up and stood beside her. "Ladies and gentlemen, May we present to you, Mogami Kyoko, the real Bo!"

Sho stood a few feet away from Ren and said, "They are cheering because she plays a chicken?" "A chicken that has made its way into the hearts of people." Tina said coming to stand beside Ren. He smiled down at her. She looked at him and said in a thoughtful voice. "You have always had a thing for chickens haven't you Koun."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you remember Ben?" He smiled. "Yup. He grew up nice and strong... Then he turned into a little bastard and started attacking everybody who came near him and his hens. Well, everybody besides me." "Yup. Rick wanted you to kill him but you couldn't. Thank goodness you didn't remember."

"He went down fighting a fox that had gotten into the coop during the night. Poor guy died saving his little harem. Did damage to the fox too right?" "Pecked his left eye and clawed his right side leaving a nice three inch deep gash. Rick and I found that fox not half a mile from the coop and he was barely breathing. So Rick killed it and stuffed it." Ren smiled and said, "I remember now. Good ol' Ben." "Yup. When Rick died and you left, his parents gave me that fox, I added a plaque to it. It now reads, "Dumbass fox killed by the great and honorable chicken Ben." Ren chuckled. "Seems fitting."

"Oh, I showed it to Uncle Kuu the day after I added it and he laughed his ass off. Him laughing is what brought Aunt Julie down from her room. When she saw the fox, she held it and then read the plaque. She laughed and said that you would like that if you were there. I just took the fox back and gently placed it on the mantle. I thought it fitting that they should have it since you were the one that wanted to keep Ben alive. It was a wise choice. The fox is still there to this day." Ren smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Tina, for everything." Yeah yeah, now let's go get that lady of yours and get out of here. I can hear your stomach grumbling for once."

Ren chuckled and smiled as Kyoko walked off the stage with her co-hosts. She walked over to him and he kissed her forehead. "You ready to go now love?" She nodded and everyone walked to the limo. Sho and Shoko got in after them. There was seven people in the limo... plus the driver. Can't forget him. Sho and Shoko sat on one side, Ren, Kyoko, and Tina sat along the back, while Minato and Ryuji sat along the other side.

It was silent for a minute before Sho sighed, turned to Kyoko and said, "What the hell made you want to dye Beagle's hair green?"

Everyone laughed and Kyoko answered. "I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to show him that I was not the same girl I was a year ago."

"I can tell. You are kicking people in the nuts left and right." Kyoko sighed. "I am never going to live that down am I?" Ren hugged her and said, "Probably not." "Meany." "Ah, What can you do about it?" She smiled, "This." She got up and sat next to Shoko.

"Hello Shoko-san, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Ren pouted.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKR**

They got to the Hotel and everyone piled out. Once they got to the top floor, Kuu was outside waiting for them. He looked at them and sighed. "Come on, food just got here. Fuwa-san, this is your only warning. Put one toe out of line and I will kick you out of here." Sho nodded. Kyoko just kissed Kuu's cheek while Ren shook his hand.

Sho walked into the hotel room/Suite and said, "I do think that I have just walked into hell." Kuu and Ren each patted one of his shoulder and said in an innocent voice, "Gee, ya think?"

**KRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKR**

Minato, Ryuji, Ren, Sho, Kizu, Kuu, Fuki and all brought in three bags of food and set them out on the table that the ladies had cleared off and extended. Once all the food was laid out, Kyoko started pouring drinks while Julie, Tina and Shoko started fixing plates. Minato grabbed silverware while Ren, Kuu and Sho started setting up TV trays that they had brought up from downstairs.

Everyone was sitting down and eating. Sho swallowed and turned to Kyoko, "So, Kyoko, anything knew in your life besides you dating Long Legs over there?" He asked in a teasing voice. Kyoko and Ren sent him a light glare.

She sighed and smiled. "I found out that I have a cousin from my mother's side." Sho choked on his food. "W..What?"

"Yes." She nodded over to Minato who just waved nonchalantly at Sho. "Yo." Sho Swallowed. "You have a cousin that is a bodyguard?" "Uh huh." "Huh. Did not see that coming."

He turned to Minato. "Wait, if you are Kyoko's cousin, why say something now?" Minato sighed and set down his fork. "Mogami Minato is my name. Before you ask, I was six when my parents died so I went to go live with my Aunt that had just married. I got along great with my Uncle, not so well with my aunt. A year after I moved in with them, my uncle decided to adopt me, hence the name Mogami. My aunt did something very stupid two years later. They got a divorce and I lived with my uncle, but never saw my aunt again. I did not know that I had a cousin until last week."

Sho turned and saw Kyoko looking down at the ground with wet eyes. "So...Saena was bitch... never really doubted that." Kyoko glared at him and chunked a roll at him. He chuckled and caught it. He turned back to Minato, "So, would you mind telling me...us, who Saena was married to?" Minato shook his head. "I will not. I will just say that he knows about Kyoko and that if he wants to know her, he will step forward. But not until he is ready."

Sho was quiet. "How old are you?" "27." "They got divorced when you were nine...?" "Correct. Are you making a connection?" "Are you saying that this guy could be her father!?" "I will say nothing more. Only that my aunt had a very...social...lifestyle that year." He turned to Kyoko and said, "But you are still my cousin. That does not change." She smiled weakly and Ren gave her a hug.

Kuu looked between them and said, " Um...Boss handed this to me today." He pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Minato. Minato looked at it curiously and broke the seal. His eyes widened as he read the contents. He looked up at Kyoko and smiled. "Well Kyoko, I have good news. I have in my hand a DNA test between you and the person that your mother was married to 18 years ago. They show that you are both father and daughter. Congratulations! You are a true Mogami." He got up and hugged her. She clung to him while tears of joy fell down her face.

Kuu looked over at Kizu and noticed that he was staring at the paper in shock. "Kizu-kun, you okay?" Kizu looked up at him with wide eyes and said in a shaky voice, "I have a daughter?"

Everyone stared at him, except Minato who smirked. Ren looked at Kizu and said, "Explanation, now?"

Kizu sat down on the floor cross legged and said, "Saena and I were married for five years. Minato came and Lived with us after we had been married for about a year. I adopted Minato after a year, Saena never did, so when we divorced, I got full custody of Minato. About six months before we divorced Saena started to act weird, she would come home late from work and sometime stay out all night. I knew something was wrong. I had her followed one night by a PI and found out that she had been cheating on me for about three months with a co worker. When she came home that night I threw her out and served her with divorce papers the next day." He looked up at Kyoko, "I never knew you existed. I am so sorry."

Kyoko smiled and hugged him. He stiffened and then relaxed before hugging her to him. "You're here now. That's what counts."

After a minute she pulled back and said in a thoughtful voice, "If you adopted Minato-kun, does that still make him my cousin or my older brother?" Minato and Kizu shared a look before Minato smirked, "Dad, I always wanted a younger sister." Kizu chuckled and shook his head. "I guess so Kyoko-chan. Not really sure how that works."

Kyoko squealed and threw herself and Minato, knocking him off the chair and onto the floor. "I have an older brother!"

Sho turned to Ren and said, "Guess she doesn't need 'Cain' anymore." Ren glared at him before elbowing him in the ribs. "At least she found her family." "True. Though, if I ever see her mother..." "We tie her up and let the girls give her a makeover?" "I like the way that you think."

Ren smirked at Sho then paused, "Wait! Hold on!"

Everyone turned to look at him, "What?" Juliena asked. Ren looked at Kyoko and said, "If non of you knew about Kyoko until this past week, then how was she able to get permission to act?"

Everyone looked at each other and mumbled. "That is a good question Koun." Kyoko looked at him and said, "I told the president that my mother wasn't in the picture and that my father was dead, because that was what she had told me. He has not asked me again."

Sho spoke up, "That was because he went to Kyoto and asked my parents about the situation. When they said that they had custody over you, he asked if they would sign the forms. They gladly did. That is why you are able to perform."

They all looked at him. Ren said, "Remind me to thank them." Everyone else nodded.

"So, Kizu-kun, do you remember the conversation we had eleven years ago on how if you had had a daughter then we would put her and Koun in an arranged marriage?" Kuu asked smirking at the young couple sitting in front of him.

Ren and Kyoko paled. They turned and looked at their smirking fathers. "Koun..." "Kyoko..." "Shall we say goodnight and head to our room?" "I agree." They stood up and bowed to everyone. "Goodnight, so long. Please do not do what we think you are doing Father/Dad." They grabbed each other's hand and sped walked out the door.

Kizu smirked at Kuu then paled, "My daughter is sharing a bed with your son." Kuu paled too, "At least they aren't doing anything besides sleeping." Kizu glared at him, "He touches her in anyway..." Kuu looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Shut up Kizu. They were dating before you found out she was your daughter. Koun treats her right and won't force her to do anything that she isn't ready for. I'm still hungry, are there any leftovers darling?"

Ren and Kyoko walked into their room and she sat down on the bed "Oh my gosh!" He sat down next to her, "What?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I have a father, and a brother. I am slowly mending the bridge that was broken with Sho, everyone knows that I am Bo...hey that rhymed, Sho, Bo... I feel like my head is about to burst."

He rubbed her head and kissed her cheek. "At least you have found your family." She turned and face him. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for being here." "You have been there for me when I struggled, now it's my turn to be there for you." She smiled at him.

He smirked and pulled her lips to his. She dug her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He let out a low moan and wrapped an arm around her waist. She moved a leg over his lap and he pulled her all the way over. He kept one hand on her waist and moved on behind her neck. He bit her lip and thrust his tongue in when she gasped. He pulled her closer and smirked when she moaned as his tongue stroaked hers.

He gasped and moaned as she shifted in his lap. She broke the kiss and trailed kisses under his chin to under his ear. She took his earlobe in to her mouth and sucked on it gently. He pulled her back and kissed her hard as he flipped them over and pinned her to the bed.

She grabbed a hand full of his shirt and pulled him even closer to where he was laying on top of her. Ren broke the kiss and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

They laid there for a few seconds trying to catch their breath, Kyoko moved her hand under his shirt and up his chest. He groaned and kissed her neck. She let out a soft mewl of appreciation and he did it again. Her hands went behind his back and dug into his skin. He groaned and gently bit her skin. He felt her pulse racing and kissed the pulse. She moved her neck to the side to give him more access. He gently sucked on the skin and his eyes widened when he felt her move under him. He let out a loud moan when their hips rubbed together. She paused, and did it again. He grabbed the sheets and continued to suck on her neck, maybe just a little bit harder than before. She did once more and his hands jerked to her hip. He pulled them flush against his and held them there the same time that he bit down on her neck.

He released her and looked down at her. He face was flushed and her gold eyes were dark. She smiled up at him and dug her fingers into his back again while rubbing against him. He growled and kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. One of his hands moved up her shirt and gripped her breast. She gasped and he quickly unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled back and looked at her for a few seconds before he kissed her again. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up so that she was back in his lap, he then quickly unclasped her bra. He shoved the shirt and bra down and off of her. He pulled back and looked at her in wonder. She looked at him shyly and made to cover up. "Don't. Don't you dare." He said in a strangled voice. He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth while his other hand came up and played with the other breast.

Kyoko leaned her head back and held his head to her. "Koun.." He pulled back to look at her. She kissed him and reached down to gabbed the edges of his shirt. She quickly lifted it up and over his head. They went back to kissing.

There was a knock on the door, they jumped. Kyoko moved to get off of him but he kept her on top of him, "Ignore it." He pulled her lips back to him and placed his hands on her naked thighs. Since the skirt she was wearing had ridden up. He groaned as his hands touched her thighs. He ran his hands up and under the skirt. She moaned and squirmed around in his lap causing her to rub against him. He leaned his head forward and kissed her right between her breasts.

Just then there was another knock on the door. They paused and looked at it for a few seconds then shrugged. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. His hands moved up and cupped her ass. She let out a loud moan and sucked on his tongue.

"Ren, Kyoko, stop whatever the hell you two are doing right now. We have a situation up stairs that needs both of your attention right now. You have one minute before I use my key and open this door myself." Kizu said from the other side.

Ren and Kyoko were already getting dressed. Ren looked her over once to make sure she was presentable. She was, minus the swollen lips, tangled hair, and love bites on her neck. "You might want to brush your hair...unless you want them to know what they interrupted." She was already in the bathroom brushing her hair and glaring at him.

He opened the door right at Kizu was about to insert the key. "Kizu-san." He just glare at him. "I don't want to know what you two were up two just now, but I need you two to follow me." Kyoko walked out and grabbed Ren's arm. He wrapped it around her shoulders and followed Kizu up to the next floor.

When the entered everyone was surrounding the wall TV. They turned at stared at the couple. Ren and Kyoko notice the president was there. "Boss? What happened? What is going on?"

"This is an interview that was recorded earlier, just after Bridge Rock tonight. I am afraid that things are going to get a little messy." He shook his head and pressed play.

"My name is Mogami Saena and I never abandoned my daughter. She ran away when she was eight and I have been trying to find her for the past ten years. I am going to sue LME for letting a minor act without parental consent.'

He paused the TV and turned to Sho, who was glaring at the TV, "Fuwa-kun?" Sho turned to him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello...hi mother, yes it's me...yes I know...look...the reason that I am calling is for Kyoko's sake. Saena has come forward claiming that she ran away when she was eight. Do you and Father by any chance happen to still have...you do?" A smirk formed on his face. "Excellent. I agree with you mother." He glared at the TV, "That bitch doesn't have a leg to stand on." He hung up and turned to the president.

"Mother and father have photos from when she was a baby up until she was 15 and left. They also have the legal documents stating that she left Kyoko to my parents."

Kyoko hugged him. He hugged her and said, "Saena will not touch you." He looked at Ren and nodded, "No one in this room will let her touch you."

Ren gathered her to him and said, "She won't do anything." He turned to Lory and asked, "Boss, why are you just sitting there looking calm? She just threatened to sue you."

Lory smirked and said, "Sebastian is on his way to the Fuwa's to bring them here personally along with the documents. Yashiro, will you go with them?" Yashiro nodded. "I already called the lawyers and they say that if the Fuwa's have the proper documents, then as Sho-kun said, she doesn't have a leg to stand on." He smiled at Kyoko and said, "We will not let her hurt you again Kyoko."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Minato walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, "Just sit there and let us do all the work."

She hugged him and then sat down on the couch. Juliena and Tina carried trays into the living are and passed out tea to everyone. Tina grabbed a mug and handed it to Kyoko then sat down on one side while Juliena sat on the other. Shoko sat in a chair across from them and held her hand.

Everyone looked at them then moved as one to the table and kitchen. When they were all situated Lory spoke up. "Kizu," "Already on it, Kurosaki has agreed that should Saena show up here she will not be allowed access. And I have requested more guards." "Good. Do you think that she will go after the Fuwa's?"

Sho spoke up, "If she does, mom will kill her." They looked at him and he explained. "Mom hates Saena. She never agreed with how she treated Kyoko. She jumped at the opportunity to take Kyoko away from her. I know that she hid the original documents in a safe that cannot be cracked by normal means and that it is weather proof. She also made copies of them. When I called her a few minutes ago she had already seen the interview and was already gathering the documents and photo albums to bring up here to fight her."

Lory leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Your mother sounds like one hell of a woman. Call her back and tell her that I will be sending a driver and a few guards to escort her and your father here. I want her to hold on to those documents and to not let them out of her sight." Sho nodded and got up to make the call.

Lory looked across the table at Kizu, "Kizu," "Fuki, Ryuji and Tsukasa shall accompany Sebastian and Yashiro. I have a feeling that we are in lockdown until those documents are on this table." Lory nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

Kuu turned to Ren and said, "Go take Kyoko to your room." Ren looked at him, "Is my father giving me permission to have a woman in my bedroom?" "Shut up you insolent brat."

"Mom, dad just called me a brat." Ren yelled smirking at his father, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Well you are sweetie, I mean, look at Kyoko-chan's neck here. What did you do, snack on it?"

_**A/N:**__** Hope you guys liked it, please continue on to the next chapter. If I have it uploaded of course. If not, I am sorry and will get it up as soon as I can.**_

_**I know I said that I would upload sometime next month, but come on, is anyone really complaining? I actually had a couple of days off of work and decided to type. Be proud. Be happy. Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. …oh now I have a dancing hamster going thru my head…or was it a guinea pig?**_


	10. Drama builtBoom it went

Kizu glared at Ren who eyed him warily. "Thanks mom...now Kizu-san is going to flay my ass." "Glad to help in anyway dear."

Kizu turned to Kuu, "Hasn't touched her' my ass." "Now Kizu, I said that he hasn't forced her to do anything." "HER NECK IS COVERED IN LOVE BITES!"

Ren gulped and sighed. He pulled his shirt to the side, "Kizu-san, want to see what your daughter did first?" Kizu glared at him. His eyes widened at the size of the mark on Ren's shoulder. "Kyoko...did that?" Sho asked peering at the mark closely. Ren shoved him away and moved his shirt back into place.

"I woke up to that this morning. Do you know how hard it is to control myself around her?"

"I really don't need to hear this Koun." "I think you do Kizu. Before tonight, you trusted her and me to be in the same room. You trusted her with me. What changed?"

"She is my daughter."

"That you just found out about tonight. Sorry Kizu, but you know that I would never hurt her. Hell, look at everything that has happened in the past two years since I met her again. I refuse to let her get hurt. I love Kyoko, this you knew from the very beginning. Are you all of a sudden saying that you don't trust me with her?" Ren glared at Kizu.

Everyone looked on in shock. Kyoko looked between her father and boyfriend. She sighed and sat in Ren's lap. His arms went around her waist while he still glared at Kizu. Kyoko kissed his cheek and turned to her father.

"Father, you have known Koun since he was young. You are friend with his parents. They are like my parents. I don't want anything to happen that might break that bond. I love Koun. It took me a while to realize it but I finally did. Koun was there for me when I was little and mother was being mean to me. He was there when Beagle attacked me the second time. He was there when those four guys tried to get me. Father, I trust him. I know you do too. So please, will you accept our relationship. Heck, even Sho does and he Koun don't even get along."

Minato looked between father and daughter then sighed. He clipped Kizu on the back of the head, hard. Kizu glared at him. "If I, as the older brother, can approve of whom she dates, then so can you dad. Koun is a good man and will never intentionally hurt her. So suck it up old man and just be happy for them." Kizu glared at him some more then sighed. "Fine." He turned to Ren and said, "It seems I am outnumbered Koun, you may date my daughter." He smiled, "May God have mercy on your bits if you get her pregnant before marriage."

Ren gulped and crossed his ankles. Kyoko glared at Kizu. "Father...threatening his bits are my job." Ren looked at her with wide eyes. "No it's not." He squeaked out. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "I won't harm them, unless you cheat on me. Then I will castrate you with a rusty blade."

Kizu laughed at Ren's pale face. Ren swallowed and hugged Kyoko. "Kyoko, I don't think that will be a problem. But know I know where you inherited the threatening of male parts came from." He said in an undertone. Kyoko laughed and kissed his cheek. "Love you Corn." He smiled and kissed her. "Love you too Kyoko."

"Okay Okay. Enough already with the kissy and mushy crap. Get on out of here." Kizu said laying his head on the table with a thunk. The couple looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and said goodnight again. As Ren was about to close the door behind them Kuu yelled out, "I put condoms in the bedside table for you. Just in case!"

Ren coughed and closed the door right as Kizu lunged across the table at Kuu, tackling him to the floor.

He turned around and saw Kyoko starring at him with wide eyes. "Otou-san really just...?" Ren just nodded mutely and took hold of her hand. Ren opened the door to their room and headed toward the bedside table. Kyoko watched as he pulled out a box and something else. He growled. He turned and faced her while holding the two boxes up. "Remind me to kill father later."

Kyoko gasped when she saw the other box. "Seriously! One is a box of condoms and one is filled with pregnancy test? Oh no Koun, I get first shot at him." Ren smiled and handed her the key. "May I have a front row seat?" She smiled her 'Natsu' smile, "Come with me Lover Boy." She grabbed the key and the box of pregnancy tests. Ren smiled all the way back upstairs waiting to see what was in store for Kuu.

"HIZURI KUU! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE FOR?!" Kyoko asked as the busted into the room. Everyone jumped up, Kuu backed away from the enraged Kyoko and smirking Ren.

"Now now Kyoko-chan..." "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING 'KYOKO-CHAN' ME! Explain why these where in our bedside table." She threw the test at him and he stared at the box in shock. He looked up and said, "Something you want to tell us?"

Kyoko and Ren blinked. Ren spoke up, "You mean to say that you didn't put that in the bedside table along with these?" Ren threw the condoms at him. Kuu caught the box. "No, I put these in there last night, this wasn't in there though." He looked at Ren, "The last pregnancy test that I ever held was the one Juliena handed me to show that she was pregnant with you. I have not touch one since then."

Kyoko looked at him, "Well, it wasn't me. No way I could be pregnant." Kuu looked at her, "You sure Kyoko? It only takes once."

Ren and Kyoko blushed. "We haven't had sex yet dad." Kuu blinked. "Oh." Kyoko nodded, blushed and mumbled something. "What was that Kyoko-chan?" She mumbled it again. "Still didn't hear you sweetie." She took a deep breath. "I said that I am still a freaking virgin Otou-san, that's how I know."

Kizu and Minato let out a breath. "Well Koun, at least you haven't deflowered my precious daughter yet." Kizu said clapping him on the shoulder.

Ren blushed to his roots and shook his head trying to clear it. "Okay, so it's not Kyoko's. Whose is it?"

Shoko spoke up, "Well, it needs to belong to a woman obviously. The only women here are Tina-san, Juliena-san, Tsukasa-san, Kyoko-san, and I. We know that it is not Kyoko-san's. And I can positively say that that is not mine. The only two left would be Juliena-san and Tina-san."

They all turned to Tsukasa, She raised her hands up and said, "I am on the pill and I haven't had sex in over six months. So if you know of any single guys...send them my way?" She ended with a smirk. Ryuji glared at her.

Kuu and Ren turned to Minato who was paling rapidly. Ren grabbed the box and noticed that it had been opened. "There are two missing." He looked around. "Where is Tina?" He looked at Minato and glared. "You are dead if she is pregnant Minato." Minato just nodded.

They heard the door open and say Kyoko and Juliena walk out. "Where are they going dad?" "Probably to find Tina and comfort her." Kuu turned to Minato, "Maybe I should have gotten you a box of condoms instead." Minato just sank down to the floor. Kuu sighed and walked over to him. "Has she been acting weird lately?" Minato looked at him for a few seconds then said, "She's been throwing up for the past several days. But that is it. She doesn't have a fever or a cough or anything else that makes me think that she has the flu or a cold." "How long has she been throwing up?" "Past two...weeks... oh shit..." He put his head in his hands and groaned.

Just then the door opened to reveal Tina walking in being supported by Kyoko and Juliena. Ren and Kuu rushed over and maneuvered her on to the couch. Minato got up, sat down beside her, and pulled her into his side. He looked down at her with a worried expression. "You okay babe?" She nodded into his shoulder and mumbled something just loud enough for him to here. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "I know babe." She looked up at him with wet eyes. He smiled and kissed her. He placed his hand on her stomach, "We will figure is out as we go along. Together." She hugged him.

Kuu turned to Kizu, "Maybe I should be the one to threaten your boy's bits, seeing as how he got my DAUGHTER pregnant." Kizu and Minato cringed. Ren smirked, "Min~a~to." Minato gulped and looked at Ren.

Ren smiled at him. "You got my sister pregnant out of wedlock. Can I rip your bits off and shove them down your throat now?" Tina glared at him, "Do that and I will do the same to you Koun." Ren pouted. "But Tina," "But nothing. Yes I am pregnant. But I also know that he will be there with me every step of the way. Now quite pulling the protective brother routine and shut up." she growled.

Ren cringed and turned to Minato. Kuu smirked and patted the future dad's shoulder. "Hormones. Gotta love them."

Ryuji turned to Tsukasa, "Never have kids." His sister glared at him, "Why would you say something like that to me?" "Because you are scary as hell right now, add pregnancy hormones to the mix...dear God somebody would die." He shuddered. She glared and tackled him.

Minato looked over at them, shook his head and then looked down at his fiancée. "Would it be bad if I say that I hope that you are not pregnant with twins?" Tina, Ren and Kyoko chuckled.

Kuu looked up at the clock, "Guys, I truly hate to break up this little party, but it is already past eleven thirty."

Shoko gasped and looked over at Sho, "You have to be in the studio at nine tomorrow Sho." He lifted his head off the table and blinked at her. "Oh yeah...that's right. New album coming out in a month." He laid his head back on the table with a thud. Shoko chuckled lightly, "Come on you big baby, don't tell me that you are actually falling asleep?"

He sighed and got up from the table. He walked over to where his guitar and her bag where. He turned to everyone and bowed, "Thank you for dinner and...a very entertaining evening." He bent down and picked up his guitar and the bag. Shoko bid everyone else farewell. Ryuji, Tsukasa and Fuki walked with down to the front of the Hotel and into the Limo that was waiting for them outside.

They watched the limo drive off. As they headed back upstairs Fuki turned to Tsukasa and said, "You know I'm single right?" Ryuji glared at him. "Touch her and die Fuki." "Says the man who got his ass handed to him by his sister." Fuki laughed as he walked ahead of them. Ryuji turned to Tsukasa, "Please tell me nothing is going on between you and Fuki...?" She smiled, "Not yet." His face fell. "This is payback for earlier isn't it." "Maybe." "Dear God help me. My sister is going to be the death of me." "Yup."

Ren looked over at Tina and Minato, then at Kyoko. She looked up at him and said in a soft voice, "Don't you just feel like everything is slowly being pieced back together?" He thought for a second, then nodded. "I got you, my parents and sister back all in the same day. She is getting married and starting a family of her own. You found your father and cousin/older brother...hell...just gonna call him your brother from now on. Your brother who is actually dating my sister...well this is weird. Minato!"

Minato looked up when Ren called his name, "What Koun?" Ren gestured between Tina and Kyoko. "You are dating my older sister and I am dating your younger sister...how weird is that?" Minato blinked at him then chuckled. Tina and Kyoko joined in a few seconds later. Kuu, Kizu and Juliena shook their heads smirking. "I guess that means that Our big brother talks cancel each other's out don't they." Minato chuckled out. Ren smirked. "I guess they do. Well, I know that if you hurt Tina, she will hurt you right back tenfold. Same with if I ever hurt Kyoko. And just between us," He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "I like my parts where they are at." Minato nodded, "Me too man, me too."

He turned to looked at Tina and said, "Want to go home now babe?" Tina nodded and stood up. She gave everybody a hug while Minato shook hands with Kuu and Ren warily. Juliena pulled him into a hug and said, "Congratulations dearie." He smiled and hugged her back. Kyoko hugged him too. "Does this mean that I am going to be an Aunt?" "You bet your ass it does." Yes!" Minato gave Tina his jacket and they opened the door.

"Hey wait, we are on lock down!" Kizu said walking up to them. Minato and Tina glared at him. "Kizu-san. My shift ends in...five...four...three...two...oh look, one. I am going home and sleeping. I am pregnant, it has been a long ass day and I need to pee. So if you do not move away from that door in five seconds I will kick you so hard your balls will go inside your body. Would you like that?"

Fuki opened the door and pulled Kizu to the side, "Tina, you and Minato can go on and leave. We don't need our fearless leader to incapacitated now do we?" Tina nodded her thanks and grabbed Minato's hand dragging him to the elevators.

Kuu paled and looked at Juliena, "Why does that threat seem so familiar?" "Because I used that when I was in labor with Koun and you refused to move so that the doctors could do their jobs." "Heh. I was freaking out." "Just a little bit sweetie. Just a little."

Ren looked at them and said, "I think that we are going to go on and go. Goodnight. For the third time. Please don't wake us up in the morning." Kyoko gave everyone a hug goodnight and Ren held her hand as they walked out the door.

They made their way down to their room. Ren paused on the staircase and turned her to face him. She looked up at him, and he gave her light kiss. "I love you Kyoko." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked his lips. "I love you too Koun." She pulled him down and kissed him again. When they broke apart she smiled and stepped back. He let out a whimper.

She grabbed his hand, "Sleep time Corn." He smirked, "Will you wear my shirt again?" "What is up with you always wanting me to wear your shirts?" "I like the way you look in them. I can't get the image of you in shirt a week ago when we woke up. You had bed head and the shirt had ridden up to your thighs. the top button was unbutton... Do you know how much that image alone drives me crazy?" She paused outside their door. "How much?"

He opened the door, closed it and pressed her against it. He pressed his body flush against her's and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Can you feel me Kyoko?" He pulled their hips together and ground his pelvis against hers. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a breathy moan. He did it again, "Can you feel how much I want you?" She nodded and whimpered when he ground against her harder. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is how hard I have been every time I have been around for the past week." He dug his fingers into her hips and kissed her, while still grinding against her. "And it is," kiss, "Driving me," kiss, "Crazy."

He released her hips and his hands went behind her neck. He kissed her fiercely and didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue inside when she gasped. One of her hands went behind his head to bury in his hair and the other one landed on his hip. She dug her fingers into his hip. He moaned into her mouth and let one hand fall to her ass. He pushed her against him and she let out another breathy moan.

He started pulled her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it, her head fell against the door and he squeezed her ass. Her breath hitched, "Koun...mmm" He traced her outer ear with his tongue and kissed her again. She fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer as their tongues fought for dominance. She stood on the tip of her toes and slid her arms around his shoulders as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. He groaned and squeezed her ass again. She jerked forward and grabbed hold of his tongue, keeping it trapped in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his and stroked it gently.

He growled and moved the hand that was behind her head to join the one on her butt. He pulled one of her legs up and placed it around his waist. She broke the kiss and looked at him with glazed eyes. He kissed her pulsing point and pressed his hips against hers. He smirked when she let out a loud moan and slid his hands up her thighs. As he trailed his hands higher she started to breath faster and move against him more. He pulled his hand away and set her leg down.

"Ko...un..?" He didn't respond, he just grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle kiss. He turned and gathered up his nightwear. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and kissed her quickly before walking back out the door.

She watched as he set his stuff on the couch and then went to the bathroom down the hall to change. She watched silently as he came back and laid down on the couch and placed his hands on his face.

She turned away and slid down the wall by the door. "What just happened?" She mumbled.

_**A/N:**__** Please don't kill me!**_

_**I swear nothing bad is going to happen. I mean, come on, I hate stories when they throw twists in there. Unless when they are well written then I can't stop reading. **_

_**Anyway, like I said, nothing bad. I will explain in the next chapter. Unless I forget, then Kyoko and Ren will kill me themselves. **_


	11. Lets make Lemonade

Ren laid down on the couch and groaned softly covering his face with his hands. 'Get a hold of yourself Koun. Calm down. You promised yourself that you wouldn't move things too fast...' He looked up at the ceiling. "Fuck." 'This is hell.'

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kyoko leaned her head against the wall and looked at the door when she heard Ren curse. 'What just happened? What did I do wrong? Is he mad at me? I don't know what I did wrong? Why is he mad at me? Koun...are you okay?'

She got up and slowly walked over to the couch.

Ren heard her soft feet on the wood floor and let out a low groan. "Kyoko..." Her breath hitched and she stopped. He opened an eye to look at her and said, "Don't come over here right now."

He saw her face crumble. "Why?" She said in a soft voice. He looked back up at the ceiling and said softly, "I don't trust myself to stop if I touch you again."

She took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Kyoko...Stop..." She reached him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He took a shuddering breath and gripped the couch cushion. She kissed his cheek and he let out a growl. "Kyoko...I am warning you..." She sighed and backed away. He took a deep breath and let it out.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. They widened when he saw how close her face still was to his. She gave him a quick peck on the lips then backed away a few feet. He groaned.

"Kyoko!" She chuckled. "You think this is funny?" She chuckled again. He sat up and glared at her. "I have a raging hard on that won't go away because I am too damn horney to calm down. Why am I horney? Because you are in the next room and I can't touch you!" He growled as he got up and stood in front of her.

She just smiled and grabbed the shirt that he had worn that day. She took it with her to the room and left the door open. He watched as she took her shirt off and unclasped her bra. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall as he watched her take it off and put his shirt on. She looked up at him in the mirror.

He walked up behind her and cupped her breasts in his hands while trapping her against the dresser, facing the mirror. She gasped as he bit her ear before growling, and squeezing her nipples. She let out a small squeak and pressed back against him. "You are killing me here Kyoko." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and placed her hands on his. He bit her neck while he played with her nipples.

He placed his hands on the dresser and pressed his hips against her backside. She gasped and leaned forward, placing her hands beside his. He leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "I don't have it in me to be gentle right now Kyoko. I want to take you hard and fast." She moaned and placed a hand behind his neck. He grabbed her other hand and ground against her again.

"Aah..." He looked at her. Shirt unbuttoned, breasts exposed, bent over the dresser, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, oh he was definantly going to hell.

He placed a hand on her waist and quickly unbuttoned her skirt. He watched as it fell to the floor. He smirked and pulled her back flush against him. "Aaaa...ngh..." He reached forward and tweaked a nipple. She gasped and arched into him.

He moved the hand that was on her waist to her front and slipped it inside her panties. "So wet Kyoko." He growled into her ear. She bucked against his hand franticly trying to relieve the itch that was growing inside her.

He kept his hand away from there purposely. She looked up in the mirror and saw him smirking at her. She growled and reached down and grabbed his hand with her own. She tried to move his hand to where she wanted it but it wouldn't budge. She groaned and pushed back into him. He moaned and held her still.

"Koun..." She said in a breathy voice. He groaned and ground harder into her. "Mmmm.. Kooouuunn..." He nibbled her earlobe and slipped a finger between her nether lips. She jumped and moaned. He wrapped and arm around her waist and turned her head around so he could kiss her. He kissed her hard as he slipped a finger in her. She moaned into his mouth and rubbed against his hand. He growled and slid another one in. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

She surprised him when she turned around and pulled him down for another kiss. He pushed her back up against the dresser and slipped his fingers back inside her. She broke the kiss and placed her head on his shoulder. She lifted her hands to his waist and went to the waistband. She slipped a hand under and grasped his cock in her hand.

When he felt her touch him...he was gone.

He let out a loud growl and kissed her hard. He ripped her panties off and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and lay down with her straddling his lap. He pulled her shirt off and attacked her breasts while grinding his hips against hers. Kyoko leaned her head forward and licked his sweat covered neck.

He rolled them over and she moaned loudly as he rested perfectly between her legs. He lifted her legs up around his shoulders and slid down to where he was face to face with her wet passage.

She let out a small scream when his tongue came out and thrust into her. His eyes closed and gripped her hips at the taste of her. He continued to thrust into her and she continued to moan and pant. He could feel her walls start to clench. He looked up and saw her eyes closed and her mouth open. He kept his eyes on her as he sped up his pace. Right when he knew she was going to cum he pulled out and sucked hard on her nub.

"KOUN!" He greedily, and happily, sucked up her juices. He smirked up at her and she cocked a finger at him. He leaned up and she kissed him. She reached down between them and started pulling down his pajama pants. He moaned and kicked them off without breaking the kiss.

He pulled her legs up around his waist and rubbed his cock at her opening. She grabbed his hips and yanked. He slid right on in and she kissed him so that the kiss would swallow up the scream.

His eyes widened when she yanked him and he just kissed her until she adjusted to him. She dug her fingers into his hips and slowly rocked her hips letting him know that he could move. He started off slowly and watched as her expressions turned from grimaces to ones of pleasure.

He leaned forward and kissed her as he sped up slightly and shifted. She gasped and moved her hands to his back. When he moved again she dug her nails into his back and let out a silent scream. He kissed her neck and sucked on it, she gave a loud moan and buck against him. He did it again and she whined. He licked the spot that he had just kissed and he felt he walls seize tighten up. He moaned and laid his head on her shoulder , "Relax..."

"I...ngh...am..oh God...don't stop...realxed." She kissed his neck and her walls clenched again. He ground his teeth as he felt her squeeze him. "So...fucking..tight.." He thrust again when he felt her relax, they clenched again. "Ugh..Babe..." leaned forward and breathed into her ear, "Keep clenching me like this, agh...and I won't last long."

She looked up at him curiously then experimentally clenched her inner walls drawing him in deeper. He gasped and clenched her hips. He lifted her off the bed and sped up. She clenched him again and held him there while continuing to clench.

She pulled his head down and sucked on his neck. His hips jerked forward and she shrieked. "Screw going slow..." He growled. He placed his arms under her legs and put his hand on her hips. He kissed her passionately as he thrust furiously into her.

He felt her walls clench and seize around him right as she screamed into his mouth. He quickened his pace and joined her a few thrust later.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and kissed it before he lifted onto his arms and looked at her. Her eyes were half hooded and she was flushed. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her back. He rolled off of her, still joined and pulled her tight against him.

She snuggled up into his chest and he kissed her forehead. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered them with it. I love you Kyoko." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too Koun." She laid her head back down on his shoulder and placed her arm around his waist.

He moved laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. Sleep found them fast.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR **

The next day Kyoko woke up nice and warm. She opened her eyes and found that they had somehow managed to get under the covers last night and she had her back to Ren. Who was awake if the hand playing between her legs was any clue.

She rolled over and lifted her face to look at him. He kissed her gently, "How are you feeling?" She thought for a moment, "Not sore like I expected I would be." He gave her a small smile. "Do you regret last night?" He asked quietly. She gave him a 'What the hell are you smoking?' look. "No I do not. Do you?" He shook his head, "Only that we didn't use any protection."

She looked at him and said, "True we didn't..." He opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand, "Did you never notice this past week or the time we spent as Setsu and Cain that every evening around ten pm or so I would take a small blue pill?" His eyes widened.

"What? Since when? Why?" "I have the great Tsuruga Ren speechless." "Shut up." He poked her in the side. "Now, why are you on the pill when you don't need it?"

She glared at him, "I do actually. I need it to help regulate my periods and to also help with the severe cramping that used to come with it. When I was younger the first day of my cycle was always the worst. I could never get out of bed or eat anything. I always had a headache and threw up what little I had. So the doc prescribed the pills for me two years ago and they have helped since. Oh, I also just finished my cycle three days ago."

Ren leaned his head back against the pillows, "How did I not know of any of these things?" She kissed his chest, "Because you didn't need to know." He lifted his hand to her head and kissed her forehead. He blinked, "Wait, you finished your cycle three days ago? How did you keep that from me?"

She kissed his neck, "You're not the only one who knows how to hid things." He rolled over on top of her and kissed her quickly before he sat up on the edge of the bed. She pouted up at him.

"Sorry sexy lady but I for one feel all sweaty from last night." He pulled the covers down to where her chest was exposed. He kissed the valley between her breasts and said, "You are more than welcome to join me in the shower."

She moaned and looked at him. "You are seducing me aren't you?" He smirked, "Is it working?" She just grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her as she got out of bed. "Playboy." He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Only around you love. Only around you."

She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes yes, now go on lover boy." He smiled and gave her another quick kiss before he gathered up his own things and headed on into the bathroom.

On the way he glanced over at the bed, he smiled as he remembered last night. "Oh get your head out of the gutter Koun!" He turned to her in surprise. "Kind of hard to do that when you are standing there wearing only a blanket and I am currently still naked."

She kissed his neck and grabbed his cock as she walked by. His eyes widened and he stared after her. "Dirty move there Kyoko." She smirked and started to shut the bathroom door in his face but he slid in right as it was about to shut and pressed her up against it.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" He breathed into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "What are you going to do now that you have me trapped?" He kissed her.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKTKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKR**

They finished up their shower that had somehow lasted over an hour. She got out first and towel dries her hair, Ren wrapped a towel around his waist and just watched her.

"I can feel you watching me." He moved and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her collar bone. "I can't help it if I like watching you get ready.

She looked at him, "Are you going to always be like this?" He pulled her against him, "When you are involved, most deffinantly." He kissed her and removed her towel.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR **

They finally made it out of the bathroom and started getting ready. Ren pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned halfway. "Going for the 'Cain' look today Koun?" She asked as she hooked her black knee length skirt and smoothed out her white blouse that hung off one shoulder.

He looked at her and groaned. "You are really driving me crazy Kyoko." She narrowed her eyes. "Later. Food first. I heard your stomach growl during that last round."

He trapped her against the wall and kissed her cheek. "Well I did work up quite the appetite. But not for food."

"Koun! Behave. You may not be hungry for food but I am." He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss before he pulled away and grabbed his wallet and a leather jacket. He looked at her and placed the jacket on her shoulder. He looked over her once then grabbed one of her belts and wrapped it around the outside of the jacket.

She stared at him then turned to look in the mirror. She thought she looked good. "You like seeing me in your clothes don't you." "Yes I do."

She walked to the closet and pulled on a pair of black three inch boots. Ren pulled on his shoes and grabbed another jacket. This was his Cain Heel jacket. Kyoko looked at him and asked, "We are getting dressed up just to go upstairs?" He smirked and shook his head. "I'm breaking out of here. Feel like joining me?"

She grabbed her purse and took his hand. "Lead the way oh Mischievous One." "I am becoming a bad influence on you."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KR**

They made it all the way to the Lobby area when they noticed the group of press gathered by the front doors. They were surrounding a group of people.

Kyoko gasped and grabbed Ren's hand. "Koun... That's..." His eyes narrowed and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mom, dad and Kizu-san are also in that circle." He looked down at her and said, "are you still hungry?" She shook her head. "You look pale."

"That's my mother Koun." Ren looked over as a group of people walked up to the other group. He smirked. "Look who just showed up." She looked and smiled.

Yashiro had just arrived with all three Fuwa's following behind him.


	12. Day Out

Yashiro arrived with the Fuwa's in tow. They were pissed when they saw Saena standing outside the hotel arguing with Kuu, Kizu and Juliena.

Yashiro tapped on of the reporters on ths shoulders and said, "Excuse me, we need to get by." The reporter moved and dragged a few others to the side with her. "Thank you."

Once they reached the inner circle, the gap closed and everyone turned to look at them.

"Hello Saena." Midori Fuwa said in a strained voice. Her husband and son placed a hand on each of her shoulders as silent support.

Saena glared at her. "You! You are the one who took my precious daughter away from me. You bitch!" She chareged Midori, who just sighed, shook her head and delivered a swift kick to Saena's stomach.

She glared down at Saena and said, "_Your _daughter? Oh no Saena, you were not the one who raised her, who took care of her when she was sick, who comforted her when she cried over you. You have no right in calling her your daughter."

Ren squeezed Kyoko to him and kissed the top of her head. Somebody turned around and saw them, "Hey, it's-" He cut of when he saw KYoko shaking and Ren glaring at the lady up front. "Never mind." Ren nodded in appreciation to him.

He looked down at hid girlfroend and said, "Want to show your mother what you have become without any of her influance?" She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

He steered them toward the crowed and everyone turned and stared at them when they rcognized who the where. They stood at the edge of the inner circle.

"Hello mother."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Saena and Kizu turned to face Kyoko.

"KYOKO-CHAN! Oh how I have missed you darling! Do you remember who I am?"

Kyoko stepped away from her and into Ren's arms. "I recognize you as the woman you abandoned me when I was eight. As the woman who expected me to be perfect. And as the woman who would hit me when I failed to get a perfect score on a test. But I do not recognize you as my mother. Hizuri Juliena is my mother in everything but blood."

Juliena pulled her from Ren's arms and hugged her tightly. Ren glared at Saena and walked over to Yashiro. "Do you have the documents?" Yashiro smirked at Saena evily and held up his brifcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. "Right here Ren. It hasn't left my side since Midori-san put all the documents in it."

Ren nodded and turned to Midori, "May I see the document that she signed handing full custody to you?" She shrugged and nodded to Yashiro.

Yashiro knelt and opened the case, he ruffled thru some papers and handed him a couple. He glanced at them quickly and paused midway down the second page. "...I understand in signing this document that I am giving up my rights as a parent and handing them over to the approved person or persons. I also agree never to try and make contact with the child until the child is 18..." he trailed off and then blinked at the signiture. "I'm sorry, I'm confussed, do you go by Mogami Saena or Fuwrika Saena? This document is signed by Fuwrika Saena and yet it clearly has Mogami Kyoko printed in the child's name slot."

Everyone stared at him. Saena glared at him and Kizu broke the silence by laughing. "Ha! Gotya bitch!" He turned to Ren and said, "When Saena and I got divorced, part of the agreement was that she was to go back to her madden name and never to use my last name ever again. The only right thing she did was giving Kyoko the last name Mogami." He turned to Saena, "Thank you for my amazing daughter. I don't see any of you in her. Ha."

She glared at him, "Do you know the shame you brought to my family when you divorced me?" He shrugged and said, "No Saena, that was you that brought shame to your family. I wasn't about to keep a wife that was unfaithful to me. And I know Kyoko is mine thanks to a DNA test. So you can back off now. I am not letting you anywhere near her."

"So you are going to let her whore herself out to any actor?!"

Kizu, Kuu, Ren, Sho, Yashiro and Fuwa Ginjou all narrowed their eyes at her. Kyoko smirked her Natsu smirk and said, "Oh Saena, Saena, Saena." She walked up to her and trailed a hand down her face. Saena shivered, everyone else smirked. Kyoko narrowed her eyes and set her hand down. "I'm not like you. Somebody who sleeps with anybody who has a cock and is need of a little relief." She walked over to Ren amd grabbed his hand, "Stay away from me Fuwrika Saena."

She turned away and Ren followed her smirking like a cat who caught the canary. "Stop smirking Koun." "Yes Turtle Girl." He replied with a small whistle. She glared at him. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. "Breakfast?"

"I don't know 'Ren-chan', are you fully house trained?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You really just called me Ren-chan?" She kissed his cheek, "You called me Turtle Girl, and Long Legs is claimed by Sho." He bent down and said in a low soft voice, "You vould always call me 'Emperor'." She gave an innocent smile as she said, "Nope, your ego is big enough as it is already. How about Playboy?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LETTING THEM TALK LIKE THAT?!" Saena sceamed at the other adults. Ren and Kyoko jumped back and looked at her.

"Why is she still here Corn?" He glared at Saena and said, "I don't know but if she follows you or comes near you..." She patted his cheek in apprecitaion. He turned to Kizu and said, "We are breaking out of here and going for a late breakfast. We have our phones with us so we can be reached at any time. We leave you to deal with...this woman over here?" Kizu nodded at them, "Take care of her Koun." "Wasn't planning on doing anything else."

"Hey chibi, bring me back three dozen bluberry muffins, a dozen eggs, and a gallon of milk and orange juice!" Kuu yelled after them.

Ren froze and turned around to face his father, "DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL ERRAND BOY POP? GET IT YOUR OWN DAMN SELF!" He growled and sulked away. Kyoko sniggered and heard Kuu chuckling in the back. "That's my boy!"

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKR**

Ren and Kyoko walked a few blocks, everyone stared as they walked past. They smiled and nodded but continued on their way to a little Cafe. Ren opened the door for her and they took a seat near the fire exit. In case they needed a quick getaway.

Their waitress came over and had to hold back a squeal when she realized who she was serving. They smiled as she took a few deep breaths and took their order.

"You know what I miss Kyoko?"

"What do you miss?"

"I miss my own bed."

"What, you don't enjoy sleeping next to me?" she teased him. He smiled at her. "I love it. I just think that my bed is more comfortable then the one at the hotel."

She paused and then nodded in agreement. He stared at her. "When did you sleep in my bed, or am I missing something?"

She chuckled lightly and said, "When you were sick and had to go to the hospital for that shot, when we arrived back at your place, I took you to your room and you collapsed on your bed. Unfortunantly I was underneath you at that time."

"Really? I don't remember that at all." he said shocked. "I'm...sorry?" She smiled and shook her head, "You were running a 104 F fever. I forgave quickly enough when you got off after a couple of minutes and started getting changed."

He leaned forward and said in a teasing voice, "Did I put on a show for you?" She nodded, "Oh yes. I enjoyed it greatly. I enjoyed watching you struggle changing and stumbling around your room bumping into things. I finally settled for holding you steady while you changed. I didn't see anything."

He leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs to where her's where trapped between his. "Did I happen to hit my thigh on something?" "The edge of your dresser." "Now I know where I got the bruise from. That one always bugged me for some reason."

The waitress returned with their drinks and gave them a slight bow before leaving. "Huh, no small talk?" He asked curiously. She looked at him and said, "I think she is trying to give us some privacy. Look at what is being shown on TV." He turned around in his seat and looked at the TV. It was replaying what took place outside of the Hotel earlier. He sighed. "I want my bed."

She laughed. "Shut up Chicken Girl." She leaned across the table and said in a sultry voice, "I would prefer the term Lover."

He chocked on his drink and stared at her. She smirked and calmly took a sip of her drink. He shook his head and looked around. "Huh, do you know where we are?" "A mile or so from the hotel?" "Yes that but I would wager we are maybe half a mile from the Drama-ya."

She perked up and he smiled. "Would you like to...?" "Please?" He nodded, "After breakfast."

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his back pocket, "Excuse me Kyoko." She nodded. "Hello...Yeah dad we are getting breakfast right now. ...No not for everbody, just us two. Deal with it. What do you want?" He sighed. "Daaaaad... Fine... I will tell her, or would you like to?" He looked a Kyoko and handed her the phone, "Dad wants to talk to you." She took the phone, "Father?"

**"Kyoko-chan! How is my boy treating you?"**

"Good, like he said, we are having breakfast."

**"Aww...children don't want to pick father up any food."**

A tick formed on her head, "Father, is there a reason for this call?"

**"Oh yeah...hold on let me get that thought back...here it is. Kizu amd I were talking with the Boss last night and we think that it would be a good idea for you to have your own place. Or you could move in with Koun. Later! Enjoy your date!"** Kuu hung up and Kyoko stared at the phone in shock.

She closed the phone and handed it to Ren silently. "What did dad want?" She blinked a few times before replying. "He thinks I should get my own place…or move in with you."

Ren was silent for a minute and thanked the waitress, whose nametag read Minowa, as she brought their food out. "How do you feel about that Kyoko?"

"I...I don't know. I know with everything going on right now and me getting more famous, I don't want to continue to be a burden on the Taisho and Okami. I know that if I get my own place then I will have security measures that will stop fans from breaking in and attacking. But... I..." she looked down and then back up at him.

He smiled, "You don't know where to begin?" "Something like that." He nodded and ate a few bites of his food. She did the same. After a minute he spoke again, "Maybe you will feel more comfortable after you visit the Taisho and Okami?" She nodded and then paused, "Are you not going to come visit?" "Would you like me to?"

"Please. I would like to introduce you to them formally." He gulped as he said, "That Taisho's going to kill me." "Only if you hurt me."

They finished their food and coffee. The waitress came over wth the check and Ren smiled a true smile at her. He grabbed a spare sheet of paper.

_**Minowa-san;**_

_**Thank you very much for respecting our privacy and not hounding us for an autogragh or picture. You have no idea how much that means to us right now. **_

_**Please keep the change as a token of appriciation.**_

_**Thank you once again,**_

_**Tsuruga Ren.**_

Kyoko read it when he was done and grabbed the pen. She quickly added her name next to his and dated the note.

Minowa came back and he handed her a fifty dollar bill for a $21 check. She went to go make change. He folded the note and placed the corner under his glass. They then quietly walked out.

The manager of the cafe had seen Ren slip the note under his glass amd walk out. He went to table right as Minowa showed back up with the change.

"Huh, where did they go sir?" The manager smiled and handed her the note that was addressed to her. She read it and a smile broke out on her face. "Well Minowa-san, what does it say?" She just handed it to him and he smiled as he read it. "Good job Minowa. Good job."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KR**

Ren and Kyoko walked the half mile to the Drama-ya. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The Taisho was behind the counter cooking while the Okami was cleaning tables. They looked up as they walked in.

"Kyoko!" The Okami ran to her and hugged her. The Taisho set his knife down, Ren breathed a sigh of relief, and came up to hug Kyoko. She chuckled and hugged them tightly to her. Ren leaned against the wall and watched everything procced with a small smile on his face.

After a few minutes of Kyoko crying in happiness the Taisho turned to face Ren. Ren nodded to him and gulped a little at the glare that he was recieving.

The okami smiled at him then went to go make tea for everyone. They sat aroud the table for an hour laughing and talking. Ren and Kyoko told them stories about what had happend at the hotel durring the week. Some of the pranks that had been pulled, the cooking lessons and finding her family. They were happy for her.

Around one pm they said their goodbyes and walked around some more. Ren pulled her to a stop and kissed her sweetly. She stared up at him when he pulled away. "Why did you do that?" "Because I can." He kissed her again, and a flash went off. They pulled apart and saw a woman holding a camera. "Ah young love." She sighed dreamly and walked away. They shook their heads in wonder and continued walking.

After a few minuter Kyoko asked, "Do we have a set destination or are we just walking around?" "Well, would you like to go out for lunch, return to the Hotel for lunch, or go to my place?" She looped her arm through his and said, "Yours." He smiled and hailed down a taxi for them.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKR**

_**Back at the Hotel, right after Ren and Kyoko had left for breakfast:**_

Yashiro turned to Kuu and asked, "So, do you think that they actually did it last night?"

Kuu smirked and crossed his arms, "The tension has been building all week Yukihito. If they have't snapped yet, they will very shortly."

Sho looked at them, "Are you two actually discussing Kyoko's and Tsuruga's love life, or lack there of?"

"Yes." both men responded. Sho chuckeled as he shook his head, "My money is on they snapped last night and went at it hard."

Kuu looked at Yashiro, "It is eleven and Koun did have a nice size love bite on his collar bone that wasn't there last night..."

"And he had this self satisfied smirk on his face..." Yashiro finished with his eyes widening.

They looked at each other and squealed. "FINALLY!"

"Will you two shut up about my daughter's love life!"


	13. Fun things always happen at Ren's place

Ren and Kyoko arrived at his place and they quickly made their way up to his floor. He opened the door for her and closed it behind him. He locked it. (Hey, he has Kyoko with him and crazy fans out there...he's not taking chances.) Kyoko had already taken her shoes off and was in the kitchen pulling out ingredients that were still good and everything else that she might need.

He stood in the doorway and just watched her work for a while. She started when she caught him looking at her. "Corn! How long have you been there? Why are you there?"

He gave her a soft smile and took his jacket off, and took her's too. He hung them up in the hall closest and then went back to the kitchen. She was fixing chicken breast with rice, beans, rolls, and corn.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She jumped but relaxed. He kissed her neck and said, "I like watching you cook. For some reason it makes me calm and happy." She tilted her head up and kissed his chin. "I'm glad Koun."

There was a knock on the door and Ren looked through the peephole before opening the door. "Hello Yuki-san." Yuki, the doorman stood there with a week's worth a mail for Ren. "Hello Ren-san. Heard you have been having an interesting week." Ren chuckled, "Interesting would be putting it mildly."

Kyoko walked over wiping her hands on the towel. "Yuki-san!" "Kyoko-san, pleasure as always seeing you here." Yuki smiled and bowed to her. He turned to Ren and said, "I just came by to drop off your mail and to say hi." Ren took the mail, "Thank you Yuki-san." "You're welcome." He turned and walked away. Ren shut the door and locked it again.

Kyoko went back to the kitchen and he sat down at the table. He started sorting thru the huge pile that had accumulated over the past week. "Bill...bill...trash...magazine...bill...bill... What the hell are you? Trash. Bill...recycle...another magazine...wrong address...no wait." He double checked the name on the envelop and chuckled. "Kyoko...you got mail."

She walked over to him and sat in his lap, "I do?" He held up the envelope that had her name but his address. She took it, "Huh, that's weird." He looked at the return address and chuckled. "Boss..." She opened it up.

_**Mogami Kyoko;**_

_**Hello! I see you and Ren finally made a run from the hotel. That is the only way you would have been able to get this letter. I am including an invitation for you and Ren with this letter. **_

_**It is an invitation to the party that the president of Armandy is hosting in three weeks time. He really wants you to come. So, he sent you an invitation. **_

_**Please think about it and let Yashiro-san know of your decision so that he can make the proper arrangements.**_

_**Thank you and you two love birds enjoy your day off.**_

_**Lory.**_

Kyoko looked at Ren as she pulled out two invitations. He looked at them and asked, "So Kyoko, will you go with me to the party?" She nodded. He kissed her and helped her up. "Great. You go finish up making lunch. We know if I attempt to even touch it I will ruin it. I will go call Yashiro and inform him of our decision." She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He pulled his phone out and dialed Yashiro's number.

"Hello, Yashiro?...Yes Kyoko is with me and yes we are fine. We are currently having lunch at my place... HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUMP TO THAT CONCLUSION YOU ASS?" He took a deep breath and continued, "I am calling to inform you that Kyoko and I will be attending the Armandy party that is being held on the 25th of next month...Yes I have the invitations right in front of me. ...Of course I will put them in my safe right now so I don't lose them. Please make the proper arrangement. ...What? Another one? Yes we will be back tonight so you can show us then or leave it for us to look at in the room. Thank you Yashiro-san." He hung up the phone and set on the countertop next to his wallet and Kyoko's purse and phone.

He walked into the kitchen right as she was putting food on the plates. He kissed her cheek as he walked past to grab to bottles of water for them. "So what made you yell at Yashiro-san?" He groaned and laid his head on the table. He said something about us wanting more privacy to 'Get to know' each other better." She took a bite of her food as she blushed. He smirked when he saw her blush. "I can get to know you better later." She threw her roll at him. He caught it "What is up with you and throwing rolls?" He chuckled out as he replaced it on her plate. She sent him a light glare. "What is he supposed to leave in the hotel room?" "Apparently we have another drama offer, both of us do. Together. I honestly don't think I will have time to do another drama seeing has how I already have three new ones starting up in the next month and my contract with Armandy won't be up for renewal for another seven months."

"How long have you been a model Ren?" He thought for a moment. "About as long as I have been an actor. I was in a meeting with the Boss when the President of Armandy walked in and said that they needed a fill in. Boss turned to me and said that I could do it. The president looked skeptical. But after my first shoot, he went to the Boss with an offer and they drew up a contract when I accepted."

"I remember when you were teaching me to model, you said that you were taught by the most beautiful woman that you knew. Did you mean mother?" He nodded. "I grew up watching the way mom and dad walked so I tried to copy them. Mom realized what I was doing and taught me how to walk more comfortably."

"Do you prefer acting over modeling or vice versa?" "I like both the same. If I have a good partner to act against, like you, that makes filming fun. Just like when taking photos, I have worked with the same photographers now for three years, I know how they want me to move and when I should move to make the pictures come out just right."

"If you had to choose, which one would you?" She asked as she scooted her chair next to him. He moved his now empty plate to the center of the table and laid his head down on his arms. He looked at her and said, "I truly don't know Kyoko. I love them both and want to do both for as long as I can. Why are you asking?" She laid her head down on his arms, and looked at him, "Because, I don't know if I could ever be a model."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap facing him. "Kyoko, you have the makings of a great actress and model. You could do both if you wanted to. Hell, I think that stunt that we pulled at the awards ceremony got the attention of the President. In the four years that I have known him, not once has he ever invited an outsider to one of his parties. We models can bring dates, but not once has he ever sent out a special invitation. He wants to meet you love."

Just then a yawn escaped from Kyoko's lips. She blushed and covered her mouth. He blinked at her and chuckled. "Come on, you can go lay down in my bed. I'll clean up."

"I can't do that-" He cut her off with a glace. "Go Kyoko. You cooked lunch, let me clean up. You can sleep in my bed because hey, we have been sharing a bed for the past week and we did more than share a bed last night." He kissed the corner of her mouth, "Please go, I will join you in...five minutes." She caved in and walked toward his room. He turned and started cleaning up the kitchen.

It took him six minutes.

He walked in to his room and set their phones on his dresser. He noticed that she was already under the covers sleeping. He smiled and took his shirt off before he joined her in bed.

He got in and wrapped an arm around her waist. He noticed something different. He lifted the sheet up. sure enough, she wasn't wearing her skirt and he noticed she was wearing what he had dubbed 'Setsu's underwear.' She had also changed into one of his shirts.

He pulled her to him and breathed into her ear, "Kyoko-chan...you are driving me crazy right now." She let out a soft moan and shuffled back into him more. He gasped and placed a hand on her hip as he ground against her. "Defiantly, driving me crazy." She moaned and grabbed a fist full of the sheets.

"You still awake love?" She lifted her head to look at him blearily. "I am now." He kissed and rubbed against her. "Sorry.. Can't help myself." She smiled and took one of his hands in hers. He kissed her neck and moved his other hand to outer edges of her panties. She ground against his hand and he slipped it underneath. "God Kyoko,"

He groaned as he rolled on top of her. He lifted his hands and undid the shirt she was wearing. "No bra? did you plan on this?" She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Now you get it."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR **

They laid there breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Ren laid his head next to hers and made to get off of her but she just wrapped her arm around his back and held him to her.

He pulled her to him and rolled over onto his side. He placed his arm around her shoulder and another around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Your bed really is comfortable." He kissed her hair, "You have an open invitation to join me in bed whenever you want to love." He yawned and pulled her into his side. "As far as I'm concerned you can share my bed" he yawned again and laid his head down next to hers on his pillow, "..for...the rest..." he eyes closed and his voice got softer, " of...our...lives..." he let out a small snore.

Kyoko stared at him. 'What?!'

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KDKR**

Ren rolled over and stretched his arm out. He moved it around but nothing was there. He blinked and lifted his head. "Kyoko?" he mumbled. She wasn't in bed. He placed his hand in that spot that she was in and noticed that it was still warm.

He sighed and got out bed. He looked around for his pants and found his clothes folded on the dresser top. He smiled as he got dressed. He had just buckled his pants when he heard a scream. He paled and ran out the room.

He skidded to a halt when he saw Kyoko on her knees staring into the guest bedroom. He knelt next to her and looked inside the room.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. Hell, he blinked a third time before he scooped Kyoko up into his arms and sat her on the couch before he grabbed her cell and dialed the president.

"Hello...Mogami-kun?" Ren glared at the phone then said in a deadly calm voice.

"Mind telling me why all of my girlfriend's things are at my place Boss? And you better have one hell of a good excuse."

"...hello Kuon... um...we moved her things there because we thought that it would be safer for her?"

"And when did you decide this? Who is we? Why did nobody consult with either me of Kyoko?"

"Um...It is your father, Kizu-san and my idea. I mean, you were headed toward this anyway...weren't you?"

"Gather your partners in crime and you three get your asses over her now." He hung up before Lory could respond. He sighed and sat down next to Kyoko who was staring blankly ahead at the TV.

"Kyoko?" No response. "Kyoko?" Not even a twitch or a blink. He thought for a second.

"Setsu! Nii-san is hungry. Feed me please... If you don't, nii-san will just have meal that consists of cigarettes and coffee again. oomph."

He was surprised when she tackled him the couch and laid on top of him clinging to his still unbuttoned shirt. "Why?" She asked. "Why is all of my stuff here?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and back holding her to him while he leaned his head on the armrest. "I don't know the whole reason, but Boss and our fathers are on their way. Oh no...don't tell me they already changed your address. That explains how the latter addressed to you was able to be delivered here..."

"Can we kill them?" He chuckled. "Pretty sure that's illegal no matter where you are."

He looked up at the ceiling and said in a thoughtful voice, "Boss said they moved your stuff here because it would be safer for you. I agree that the building does have security measures and would be good for you... They did put your things in the guest bedroom, which if I am honest, is practically yours anyway."

She looked up at him and he explained. "You are the only person who has slept in that room and I have had this place for four years. The kitchen was never used much until you came, and hell...I see the kitchen as your area and if you did live here I know I would eat more regularly..."

He looked at her and said in a thoughtful voice, "I know it's a little fast...okay...very fast to ask this but... would you agree to move in with me?"

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKR**

She stared at him for a few seconds and he started sweating cold bullets. "Um...nervous over here Kyoko..." She blinked a couple times. " You're not asking because my stuff is already here are you?" He shook his head. "No, I actually want you here. I just planned on waiting a few months before asking you to move in with me."

"So you were already planning on asking me to move in with you?" Ren looked at her and said quietly, "Kyoko, I am in this relationship for the long haul. Do you understand what that means?" She stared at him in confusion, he elaborated. "I fell for you when I was ten. It took ten years to find you and almost two years for you to fall for me. Kyoko, I never want to let you go now that I have you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you as my wife someday. I want us to maybe have a family together someday. I just want you in my life. I never want to be apart from you again. That is what I mean when I say that I am in this relationship for the long haul."

Kyoko stared at him with tear filled eyes. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. He blinked. She leaned back and sat up in his lap. "Okay, I'll move in with you."

She got off and walked to the kitchen to make them a light snack. She paused in the doorway and turned to him, "You know, you could have just proposed right then saying what you just said, and I would have said yes." She smirked as she saw him gap at her. "Food time."

He stared at her as she moved about the kitchen. 'Did she just?...I could have...Was she serious?...Ooh my head hurts.'

He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He jerked when he heard the doorbell. He sighed and got up. He opened the door and admitted Lory, Kuu, Kizu and Yashiro into his apartment.

"You can sit on the couch." He walked into the kitchen and rested his head on Kyoko shoulder. "You and I are going to have a talk after they leave. Alright?" He asked as he turned her around and kissed her. She smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. she picked up a tray that consisted of cheese, crackers, mixed fruit, and a dip. She set it on the kitchen table and then turned to the men that were in the Living room. "You may come to the Kitchen for a light snack while we have our...discussion." Ren smirked as he set the drinks on the table.

They all sat around the table, Lory spoke up and said, "Now Koun, Kyoko-san, may I remind you that it is illegal to kill somebody."

Ren and Kyoko just smiled at him and said as one, "We don't want to kill you. We want to thank you." Ren turned to Kizu and said, "Since you helped move your daughter's things to my place I guess that is your way of saying that you approve and don't mind that your daughter is sleeping with me."

Kizu blinked, glared at him, and then lunged across the table at him. Kuu grabbed him and held him down while Ren glared at him. "You have no right to complain because we wouldn't be in this situation if you old geezers hadn't acted without our consent. Thankfully she has agreed to live here willingly. I had planned to ask her in a few months but you three forced my hand." He turned back to Kizu and said, "You knew that it would have happened eventually. So deal with it."

"You hurt her Koun.. I will rip you apart limb from limb." Kizu growled at him. Ren looked at him and said, "If I ever hurt her, I will feed myself to pack of hungry wolves. Which is more painful?"

Kyoko sat there next to Yashiro and said to him, "I really don't understand why Otou-san is being so protective of me." Yashiro smiled down at her and said, "Most fathers are protective of their daughters." "Okay, I get that, but he knows Koun would never hurt me." "I don't know Kyoko, maybe he doesn't want to lose you so soon after he just found you?"

Ren heard and looked at Kizu. "Is that why you have been acting so overprotective and why you have been against this relationship since last light? You think that I am going to take Kyoko away from you?"

Kizu glared at him, "We all know where this relationship is headed. When you two marry, she won't need me."

Kyoko blushed and Ren raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I have no intention of taking her away from you or Minato. You two are her family. You are friends with my dad and Minato is marrying my sister, think on that Kizu, and I want to marry your daughter sometime down the road. Our families our being tied together. You really think that I would be able to keep Kyoko away from you? Not possible."

Lory, Kuu, Yashiro and Kizu turned to Kyoko. "You didn't blush when Ren said that he wanted to marry you someday." Yashiro noted. She nodded. "I know. I found out ten minutes before you all arrive."

Lory squealed and Kuu had a big ass grin on his face. "When's the wedding!?" They both asked. Ren turned to a glaring Kizu and sighed, "I haven't proposed yet."

"Though I still say that what you said earlier was perfect." Ren looked down at her, "Really now?" "Really really. If you had asked me then I would have said yes." She said as she held his hand.

Lory, Kuu and Yashiro were holding back little squeals of excitement. Kizu was sulking in a cornor growing mushrooms.

"So if I had actually asked you to marry me then you would have said yes?" "Yes. How many times do I have to say it. I would have said yes." "Even though I didn't plan to nor did I take you out to fancy restaurant or pull any of those clichés." She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face down level with hers. "I would have said yes because I knew that you spoke from the heart and meant every word. I would have said yes because I was agreeing with you. I don't need a fancy restaurant for you to propose to me in. I just need you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Oh God! Just propose already or cut the mushy crap out."

They broke the kiss and chuckled when they saw Kizu being tackled by the other three. "Never a dull moment around those three is there?"

_**A/N: Okay… I think I might have made a mistake in here, small one, hardly noticeable. NOT SURE. I honestly don't know if I have been spelling Ren's real name right. **_

_**Is it spelt 'Koun' or 'Kuon'? **_

_**I mean…it would make more sense for it to be Kuon for him to have half of Kuu's name in it…But…I don't know. **_

_**Forgive me for switching back and forth between both spellings. I litteraly just looked it up while proof reading this chapter and it shows that it is Kuon. But some chapters in the Manga have it the other way. **_

_**So if I flip between both spellings… I don't care. Ren is still the same and he will be made fun in the next chapter. **_

_**OH! Would you like a preview? :-P **_

_Chapter 14 preview: MOTHER!_

_Everyone stared as Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko walked in the front doors of LME with their arms wrapped around each other. Heads Followed their movement as they continued walking toward the staircase. "Hey Peanut Hold on!"….._

"_You know, the last time Koun was in time out, he was four years old and I had…" Ren clamped a hand over her mouth and said in a hard voice, "__**Do Not **__**even**__** think of telling her that story Mother."**_

"_Julie, what did you do to Koun at age four"….._

"_AUNT JULIE! I FOUND THE PICTURE THAT YOU WANTED!"_


	14. MOTHER!

Ren and Kyoko were sitting in his apartment...well their apartment now seeing as how they were living together. Lory, Kizu, Kuu and Yashiro had left thirty minutes ago and Kyoko was in her room reorganizing her belongings.

Ren was sitting on the bed just watching her. He was rolling the stone that he had given her all those years ago between his fingers while thinking back on the conversation they had had in the kitchen while the others where there. He knew he wanted to propose, he knew she would say yes, he just needed to find the time to find a ring for her.

He glanced down at the stone in his hand and a thought popped into his head. He set it down on her dresser and kissed her cheek. He grabbed his cell phone and walked into his room while dialing a number.

"Hey dad, I have an idea..."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKR**

That night everyone was at the hotel eating dinner talking. The main topic, Kuon and Kyoko moving in together. Ren and Kyoko just sat there lost in thought while the others made jokes about them.

"Five hundred yen says that Kyoko doesn't even sleep in the guest bedroom." Minato chuckled.

"Four hundred says that she sleeps in there one night a week and the others in his bed." Fuki piped up.

"One thousand says that she sleeps in her bed just to piss you all off." Kuu glared at the two.

"Seven hundred says that he proposes in three months." Tina joked. She blinked when the room went silent. "Kuon! Did you seriously already propose?" He just calmly took a bite of his fish before replying. "No."

Kizu glared at him, "Touch her and die."

Ren sighed, "And we are back to this again."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KR**

They walked into their room and looked around, "Corn," "Him?" "How long until you think we can go home again?"

He smiled at her calling his place home. "Hopefully soon babe. Hopefully soon." He looked at the clock be the bedside table and sighed, "It's ten thirty, feel like joining me for a shower. Save water and all that." He smirked at her. She slapped his shoulder and started gathered her stuff. "Better hurry up before I close the door on you." He hurriedly gathered his things and made it right before she shut the door.

"Let's try not to take an hour long shower this time." He pulled her to him, "No guarantees love."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

They ended up being too tired to do anything. They washed each other, shared a few kisses and got out, that was it.

When they were laying in bed Ren snuggled up to her back and laid his head on her shoulder. "I was thinking, since we still have two weeks off and everything, would you like to go to visit L.A.?" She rolled over and stared at him in shock.

"Dad actually brought up the idea earlier today when I called -" He was cut off when she kissed him softly.

"I think that would be great. When would we leave?" He smirked, "Boss is grabbing your passport, which you never use, in the morning from LME and he has agreed for us to use his private plan when we can agree on a time. Dad thought maybe in the next couple of days?"

She smiled brightly up at him, her eyes held excitement. "Really?" "Yup. How about we meet boss tomorrow? I am starting to get cabin fever..." he whined.

She chuckled and hugged him. "Tomorrow after breakfast." He yawned, "Works for me."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Everyone stared as Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko walked in the front door of LME with their arms wrapped around each other. Heads followed their movements as the two just continued walking.

"Hey peanut hold on!" Heads turned as Hizuri Kuu and Juliena walked in behind them.

Ren and Kyoko paused. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "'Peanut' dad? Really? I haven't been called that since I hit five feet tall at age seven." Kuu patted his head and smiled, "Yeeeeah... better term would be 'Mini me' now huh?"

Ren shoved his hand off of his head and stood up straight. "'mini' dad? Correct me if I'm wrong, but just who...out of both of us, is the taller one?"

Kuu pouted. "Twig." "Black Hole" "Smart Ass" "DumbAss" "Dense" "Learned that from you." "Giant." "Better than peanut. Blockhead." "Dungbeatle" Ren blinked, "What the..Dungbeatle... Over hyperactive Grownup."

"Man with a stick shoved up his ass." "Man that never stops bragging." "Man that needs to get la-"

"ENOUGH already!" Kyoko and Juliena said at the same time. "Goodness!"

"You both are acting like big children. Now either behave like the adults that you are or Father, Kuon, I _**will**_ put you in timeout."

Kuu and Ren looked at her with wide eyes and mouths gapping. Juliena hid her laughter behind her fist. Ren shook his head to clear it and straightened up. Kuu recovered a few seconds later. "Damn Kyoko-chan...If you are like this now...I can't wait till you and Kuon have kids!" He smirked and Ran off.

Ren paled and Kyoko blushed. "Dad/Father!"

Juliena walked over to Kyoko and said, "You know, the last time Kuon was in timeout, he was four years old..." Ren clamped a hand over her mouth and said in a hard voice, "_**Do not even think of telling her that story Mother.**_"

Kuu, who had been midway up the stairway, heard what he said and paused. "Julie, what did you do to scare Kuon at age four?" He asked in a quiet voice that carried over to the small group.

"AUNT JULIE! I FOUND THE PICTURE YOU WANTED!" Tina cried as she ran in holding a photo album. She paused in front of Julie, "Man, Kuon looks so cute in this outfit. He must be four-" Ren yanked the album out of her hands and looked at the photo. He paled.

"MOTHER!"

Julie just shrugged, "You were cute when you were four Kuon, and also the perfect little model for my new clothes line at that time." Ren shivered. "Mom...please...be quiet..."

Tine pulled the picture out and stick the Album in her bag. "I never knew you stuck Kuon in a-"

"TINA!"

Kuu looked at his son then grabbed the photo from Tina's hand. He looked at the photo then paled. "Julie...when did you do this to our son?"

"The week you were away filming a movie. Kuon was being punished for sticking three water beetles in my purse." She paused, "And for laying a garden snake on the bed next to me while I was sleeping."

Kuu looked at Ren, "This is why the dog was sleeping outside your door and would growl at her for the next three months whenever she got to close to you?"

Ren shuddered. "Four years old and your mother puts you in a pink dress with purple roses." His body twitched several times, "She made me wear that dress for three hours before letting me take it off."

He looked at Kyoko, "This is day three of a seven day hell mind you.. Indy slept on my bed for the rest of the week protecting me from the wicked mother."

"I still have the dress..." Juliena said tauntingly while smirking. Ren froze and struggled to breathe for a couple of seconds. He slowly looked over at her and said, "_**If I ever see that dress mother...I will rip it to shreds and burn it while laughing maniacally.**_"

"Hey now, what is all the commotion going on in my building? Oh, Hizuri clan is here, Mogami-kun, Tina-san, this explains everything." Lory asked as he walked over to Kuu. He looked at the picture in Kuu's hand. "Awww... Kuon is soo cute in this picture!"

Lory smirked and yanked it out of Kuu's hand. "Excuse me! I'm going to go make copies." He yelled as he ran away from the group.

Ren and Kuu paled. "Dad..." Ren said in a small voice while looking at Kuu with pleading eyes. His father sighed and they both ran after a cackling Lory. "Boss!"

Lory looked behind him and let out a girly scream. Kuu was gaining distance and Ren was right next to him already. Lory skidded around the corner and grabbed the rail for balance. Ren hopped onto the rail and ran alongside him. Kuu caught up and pulled Lory away from the railing.

"Give us the picture Lory." Kuu said as he trapped him next to the wall.

"Never. You will never take me alive!" Lory said overdramatically. Ren sighed, while still standing on the rail, and looked around. He spotted something in the corner and hopped off.

"I will ask one more time Boss. Give us the picture."

"No. Kuon is too cute in this picture to give up."

"Boss..."

"Okay boss. Either give dad the picture or I drop Natsuka here." Ren said holding Lory's beloved snake over the railing.

The two older gentlemen looked at him in shock.

"Koun...put down Natsu-chan..." Lory growled at him. Ren stared at him. "Give dad the picture and I will give you Natsu-chan here."

"That's a dirty move Tsuruga." the Boss said while handing the picture over to a still shocked Kuu.

"Yes well, I learned from the best Uncle Lory." Ren said smirking while handing the snake over to Lory.

Lory cuddled the snake to him. "What did that evil man do you Natsu-chan? Don't worry, daddy won't let him touch you again."

Kuu stared at Lory stunned then turned to his son. "Boss...has a pet snake?" Ren just looked him. This _is_ Takarada Lory we are talking about here dad." Kuu nodded his head in understanding. "True. True. Still can't believe you held the snake hostage."

Ren shook his head smirking and took the picture from his father's hand. "Let's leave those two alone for a bit shall we." They started walking down the stairs when he paused. "Oh damn. Hold on." He ran back up the stairs and grabbed the passports from Lory, who just glared at him while holding Natsu closer to him.

Kuu and Ren walked back over to their ladies and Tina who were sitting in the cafe having tea. Juliena looked up and said, "Did you boys have fun?" Kuu kissed her cheek and Sat between her and Tina while Ren sat next to Kyoko after kissing her cheek. He took his wallet out and folded the photo up before sticking it in there. He placed the wallet in the inside pocket of his sports jacket and then took a sip of Kyoko's tea. "Get your own tea." She grumbled good naturally. "Nope. I like your tea better." "Flirt." "Only with you love."

The others smiled at their banter before Kuu spoke up. "So Kyoko-chan, are you excited to be going with us to L.A. tomorrow?" She nodded enthuastically. "I have never been overseas before and I excited to see where Kuon spent the first 15 years of his life."

Kuu and Juliena chuckled while Kuon smiled. Tina had a far off look on her face. Kyoko noticed. "Tina-san, are you okay?"

Tina jumped and blinked several times. "Oh. Sorry Kyoko-chan. I guess I was lost in thought for a moment there." She said in a soft voice. Ren looked at her. Kuu wrapped an arm around her and said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to Tina. Everyone will understand." Tina sniffed and wiped her eyes that were starting to tear up. "Thank Uncle Kuu but I have to do this. I think it's time to fully let go of Rick."

Kuu nodded and placed a kiss on her head. Juliena reached over and patted her hand. "You and Minato are staying with us of course."

Tina looked up in surprise. "Minato-kun is going also." Kuu looked at her and smirked. "Of course. You think he will let his fiancé and mother of his unborn child go on vacation without him?" Tina gave a chocked chuckle and nodded. "Okay Uncle Kuu..." He hugged her and said in a serious voice. "We are all here with you." He looked over at his son and saw him staring off into space. "For you and Kuon both." Ren looked at him and bowed his head in gratitude.

Kyoko laid her hand on Ren's arm and he placed it around her waist pulling her into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "So...what's the weather like in L.A.?"

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKR**_

They ended up ordering lunch there around noon when Yashiro and Minato joined them from a meeting that Yashiro had to attend.

Yashiro looked between Kuu and Ren. "I heard you two caused quite the stir a while ago. Especially you Ren. What the hell were you thinking taking _the president's_ snake hostage. And over what? A photo?"

Ren glared at him and said, "If this photo ever got out, it would ruin my image. No way in hell was I going to let Boss make copies of it."

Yashiro sighed. "At least he didn't fire you." Ren leaned back in his chair and said in a smug voice. "Nope. He is probably up in his office celebrating the fact that I am no longer a _'Boring' _actor as he put it a while back. I do believe that I am causing quite the stir."

His manager groaned and said, "Anymore and you will be a PR disaster." "Too bad. Not done yet by any means. But I shall wait a while before causing another ruckus." "Thank you." He pulled his briefcase up into his lap and said, "Would you and Kyoko like to see the new offer that you two have been offered?"

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and sighed. "As long as it is not another drama offer. We already have three of those and Kyoko has her regular for Bridge Rock."

Yashiro smirked and pulled out four thin scripts. He handed two to each of the stunned and confused people in front of him. "Let me explain what these are before you flip out. Fuwa Sho has asked that you two and the other two Love Me girls be in one f his PV's..."

The couple looked at each other in shock then at the same time opened the first packet.

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**_

The group walked to the garage where they got into a waiting limo to take them back to the hotel. Well, except Ren and Kyoko; they were going to go back to his...their place and finish packing.

Ren walked Kyoko over to his car that had been parked there for over the past week and opened the door for her. She turned to get in and then faced him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I love you Corn." He beamed and kissed her. "Love you too Kyoko." She smiled and got in the car. He gently closed the door behind her and then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

He started the car and pulled out. Kyoko looked around the car and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong?" She looked at him and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You know, I don't think I had ever noticed before that you sit on the left side instead of the right side when driving."

". . . .Out of all the times you have been in my car...you just now notice this?" He asked in a 'Are you serious?' voice. She nodded. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"What? I am curious as to why that is." she asked looking at him with doe like eyes. Ren stopped at the red light and looked at her. "Do you know what car I am driving right now?"

"Um...sports car?"

"Well...yes I am. But can you tell if it is a foreign make or not?"

"Um...I am not car literate... Ask me anything about food and I can answer you, but cars... all I know is Key goes in ignition and you press down on the gas pedal to make it go."

He chuckled and moved forward when the light turned green. "Close enough. You have the gist of it. Anyway, this isn't a Japanese car. It doesn't have the steering wheel on the right side. I was raised in the U.S. so I am used to sitting on the left not the right. When I made my debut at seventeen, when I had enough money, I bought this car and had it imported over here."

Kyoko listened with rapt attention. "So, you can drive while sitting on the right side too?" He smirked at her and said, "Boss taught me personally. The reason why I was doing that stunt on Dark Moon that day was because; one, I knew I could do it; and two, I can drag race in any car you put me in."

She stared at him. "What's drag racing?" "Something you are never going to do."

_**A/N:**__** THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I LOVE pulling my email up and it showing that I have a new review. It makes my day, especially after a crappy day at work. I love you guys! THANK YOU! Not to sound cheesy or nothin' but reviews are more addicting then caffeine or frapichinos. (And I'm addicted to those)**_

_**I plan to make this story out to be a long one. I don't know how many chapters but several more at least. **_

_**Yes, if some have you wondered if I would add T.C.P acting in this, I plan to. **_

_**(To ravestorm25: Thank you for throwing me for a loop when you called Tokyo Crazy Paradise T.C.P. It took me three days of rereading the review before I busted out laughing realizing what you meant. Hopefully when I start all the acting I won't disappoint you. Or anyone all.)**_

_**(To Guest: I am glad that I made you burst into a laughing fit. That is the reaction that I want everyone to have. Hell, I burst out laughing every time I reread this story. I have to say that I got your review first thing the next day and it just made my day. **_

_**I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have.)**_

_**Oh yeah. If some of you may or may not have noticed...I have started spelling Kuon correctly in this chapter. Special thanks to **__**PantherLily1 **__**and **__**GnK**__** for both pointing that out to me.**_

_**Completed March 28 at 10:50pm.**_

_**CHAPTER 15 PREVIEW: Yashiro and Kanae make a scene at Ren's**_

Ren lifted his face off the floor and groaned as the door bell rang, "Whoever it is, go away." Kyoko chuckled from the ground next to him.

...-...

"Mo! I told you! You should have called before we came over. Mo!"

...-...

"Mo! Just get in the tub already!" ...-...

"Shit! That isn't a girl!"...-...


	15. Anything and Everything

They pulled into the underground parking garage and walked up to their apartment. He let her in and she automatically set off toward the kitchen to make them a light snack.

"Babe... We ate an hour ago. As much as I love you, I am going to have to say no to the snack right now." He said as he walked up behind her and hugged her.

She sighed and leaned back against him. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"What? Every time you came over you expected to make a meal or a snack?" He said jokingly. She nodded. His eyes widened and he looked down at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded again and he groaned while laying his chin on her head. "Babe... You don't have to make snacks or meals every time we come thru that door. You didn't even have to do that half the times in the past now that I think about it. But...I'm not complaining."

She tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled down at her, "If it hadn't been for your cooking so many meals and light snacks all the times, I probably would have gotten sick a few more times and that would not have been good. I actually don't feel so draggy during the days now that I think about it either..." He trailed off.

"That's because you are eating regularly and are also have a light snack between meals to keep you metabolism up."

He bent down and kissed her. "My own personal Nutritionist. What would I have down without you?"

"Had a breakfast everyday that consisted of cigarettes and coffee." She said smugly. He pouted. "Which by the way, when did you smoke?"

He rubbed the back of his head and said in a nervous voice. "From the time I was fifteen to when I was seventeen..."

Kyoko nodded and kissed his cheek. She handed him a bottle of water and said, "Don't you have a gym around here somewhere oh lover of mine? I am in the mood to see you all hot and sweaty."

Ren narrowed his eyes and kissed her nose. "You know...the bedroom is just down the hall...we can work out together..."

She kissed his chin and smiled. "Tonight Corn. Right now I actually need to train for my role as Tsukasa." Ren nodded. "Go and get changed. I'll meet you in the gym in say...five minutes?" "Sounds good. Thank you Kuon." He walked toward his room and turned his head over his shoulder to face her. He smirked, "I wouldn't want my bodyguard to fall behind on her training now would I?" He closed the door right as a pillow was about to hit his face.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

They met up in the gym, Kyoko had to bottles of cold water for them along with a couple of towels. He smiled in gratitude and then led her through a series of stretches before they even attempted some hard moves.

When they were all nice and loose he turned to her and said, "Okay, question. I can either train you like I did while we were the Heel siblings, or would you feel better if- whoa" He raised his hand up in time to block the punch that through his way. He knocked it aside and barley had time to dodge the kick that she was sending his way.

He backfilled and skid backwards. "Hands on experience it is."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKR**

Two hours later they were laying on cool wood floor covered in sweat. ...And a few bruises... Ren lifted his head from the floor and looked over at his girlfriend. "I think...that you...don't need...any...practice." She rolled her head to look at him and smiled.

_**DING DONG DING DING**_

Ren glared at the gym door, "Whoever it is...go away." He mumbled. Kyoko let out a weary chuckle and tried to get up but her as wouldn't support her weight.

"Ren? Kyoko? Are you here?" They lifted their heads as they head Yashiro walking around.

"Mo! I told you! You should have tried their cell phones first! Stupid glasses. Mo! I don't want to accidently walk in and see something that I shouldn't. Mo!"

Kyoko could feel the floor vibrating. She looked over and saw Ren holding in his laughter. He saw her looking at him and mouthed, "She really does say 'Mo' a lot."

"Ren? I know you are here somewhere! Your phone and wallet are on your dresser. Where are you?"

Ren sighed and said in a loud enough voice, "Gym with Kyoko."

Yashiro and Kanae paused outside the gym door, "Please tell me you two are decent..."

"Oh come now Yashiro... Would I have even answered if we weren't." Ren said in a hurt voice.

"Yes you would have Chibi Hizuri."

"I see you brought Kanae-san." Ren said in a flat voice.

"Are you two okay?"

Ren looked over and saw Kyoko still struggling to get up. He couldn't even stand up. He sighed. "We just did two straight hours of fighting..."

Yashiro and Kanae looked at each other and sighed. "Please excuse us, we are coming in."

He opened the door and then had to keep from laughing. Kanae walked over to her tired friend and laughed. "From what I have read of Tokyo Crazy Paradise...You two will be perfect for it." Yashiro shared a smirk with her. "Of course, because with Kyoko, Ren actually acts his age." _**(A/n: Small line from I think either the first or second chapter of T.C.P., possibly third. It goes, "Because with Tsukasa, Ryuji acts his age." or something of the like.)**_

Ren recognized the similar line from script and reacted to it. "Shit! That isn't a girl." He growled out while glaring at them.

Kyoko, who was now propped up against the wall chuckled at him. "Since I took you down today, does that mean I threw away my feminine side?"

"Hey...shut it. That take place while you are changing... This happens afterwards."

"So? I still took you down easily enough."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know. Ya gonna take it as one?"

"Quite possibly. Okay. While we are overseas we are going to train everyday for an hour at least. By the time we get back, I want you to be able to 'take me down' in less than two hours. Deal?"

"Deal. But you have to teach me how to use a chain... I don't know how to use one..."

"Hm... I don't know much about chains... but we can teach you how to hold and fire different types of guns..."

"Okay. Oh, Yashiro-san, Moko-san, why are both of you here?"

"Yes...not that I am complaining... considering you two were helpful right now, but why are you guys here?"

Yashiro and Kanae had been engrossed in their conversation jolted to awareness and sat down on the bench between the two actors.

Yashiro spoke first, "I have been trying to reach you for the past hour. The director for T.C.P has made a few more cast decisions. He has decided that Kanae-san her will be playing Asago, the girl who..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

Ren cringed inwardly. "Nice to be working with you Kanae-kun." He looked over and saw Kyoko and Kanae looking at each other.

Kanae sweated under Kyoko's look. Kyoko smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I get to work with Moko-san!"

Yashiro looked at Kyoko and said, "You do know that Kanae-san will have to kiss Ren right?"

Kyoko nodded, "I trust Kuon. Besides, she will be kissing Tsuruga Ren on stage. I will be kissing Hizuri Kuon off stage and going home with him at night."

Ren chuckled and said, "I have no problem with that. Hey, don't forget... If the script follows the Manga, we kiss a few times too."

Kyoko smiled and turned to Kanae, "I trust you with Kuon. And I know that this is a good opportunity for us. I am excited for all of us to work together!" She hugged Moko-san again, who just smiled and hugged her back for once.

Ren smiled at the girls and took a sip of his water, "What was the other thing Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro's head jerked from the two Love Me girls to Ren. "What? ..Oh yes.. The director has also decided to have Juliena-san and Kuu-san double as Kyoko's parents when they do flashbacks. Your parents have already accepted."

Kyoko squealed. Yashiro smiled at her and said, "Hold on Kyoko... The people playing your brothers have been decided."

Ren and Kyoko looked at him. "Who are they?" Yashiro smirked at her. "Your 'brothers' are playing your brothers."

They looked at him. Blinked once..Twice... then she squealed again. "YES!"

The other three smiled at her. "Any more news Yashiro-san?" She asked excitedly.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed a copy to her and then to Ren. They looked at it.

_**Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko: Hottest new couple to walk the streets!**_

**Early yesterday afternoon Tsuruga Ren along with his fellow actress and girlfriend were spotted walking down the streets. They were strolling about just enjoying a walk. This picture was submitted late last night by an anyonomus person who was able to capture a sweet moment between the couple.**

**I personally walked around and asked hundreds upon hundreds of people on how they felt about the couple. Here are the results:**

**96% said they were ecstatic that they were together, and that they thought that the couple belonged together.**

**2% said that they were sad to see Tsuruga Ren get a girlfriend, but that if any girl was worthy of 'Ren-sama' then it was definitely 'Kyoko-sama'.**

**1% was ticked off that 'Tsuruga-sama' was off the market by a 'Lower Lever actress' and that they would never approve of her. (Here's a hint girls...'Tsuruga-sama' doesn't think she is lower level. Heck, I think she is close to his level after only two years.)**

**.5% was sad to see 'Kyoko-sama' get stolen away by Tsuruga Ren, but they were happy for her. When asked why, they replied, "She deserves to be happy after everything and Tsuruga-san makes her happy." (Such a sweet group of fans you have Kyoko-san)**

**And the other .5% were from fellow actors that I asked. When I asked what they thought, they all replied with the same answer, "About damn time. Those idiots have been riding that sexual tension for the past two years... How they haven't before now is beyond me."**

**There you have it readers. Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko are officially the hottest couple off set, so far. This reporter is actually for the Tokyo Crazy Paradise press conference. I have heard rumors that the cast is going to be amazing. **

**But that my dear readers will have to wait until a later date!**

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and she blushed. He smirked, "The hottest couple? Really?" He turned to Yashiro and Kanae, "Why do I have the feeling that you two participated in this survey..."

Kanae smirked. "Along with Director Ogata , the president, Chiori-chan, Director Kuchiki, Director Kurosaki, and several fellow actors that you both have worked with."

Kyoko sighed and stood up. She wobbled a little and Ren caught her as she stumbled. "Sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean for us to escalate to that today. Even working out for two hours is pushing it."

Just then her stomach let out a low growl. He chuckled. She started stumbled toward the door, "I'll go make us some food." Ren narrowed his gaze and grabbed her shoulder gently. "Like hell you are. You are going to go to my room and soak in the big ass tub that I have in there. Let the hot water keep your muscles from tensing and becoming sore later. While you do that I will order take out. Now, can you make it or do you need help?"

She just looked at him. He sighed and said, "Kanae-san, would you be so kind as to help my girlfriend to the bathroom so that she doesn't fall and collapse?"

Kanae already had Kyoko by the arm and was helping her out of the room. Ren turned to Yashiro and said, "Thank you for coming when you did." Yashiro nodded, "No problem. Next time you two want to 'work out' make sure one of you have your phone in here."

Ren nodded and then started to make his way to the kitchen where the take out menus were. "Oh, by the way, I ordered food ten minutes ago for you two, it should be here in...Five minutes. It is from that one place down the street. The one that we grab food from all the time."

Ren nodded. "Thanks Yukihito." Yashiro smiled and sat down at the table with Ren, "There are a few more things I need to tell you before Kanae-san and I leave." Ren nodded for him to continue.

"The script reading for T.C.P. has been scheduled for the following Monday when all of you return from overseas." Ren nodded. "I'll tell Kyoko."

"That next day is when you start shooting for 'Box R'. You will be there all day. So," He opened up his brief case and handed him three episode scripts. "You and Kyoko-chan can run through them whenever, just practice before the shoot." Ren nodded as he took the scripts and set them aside.

"That Friday night will be the Armandy party, so you two better rest up for that. Oh, what will Kyoko-chan be wearing?"

Ren shrugged, "Hell if I know. Mom will probably go crazy and whip something up for her."

Yashiro nodded and continued. "The press conference for T.C.P is tentive right now, but the director is leaning toward that next Friday or Saturday morning."

"Okay. So...vacation is over when we get back. Right?" Ren said in a good natured voice.

"MO! JUST GET IN ALREADY WILL YOU?!" Bothe gentlemen jumped when they heard Kanae yell at Kyoko. Ren sighed and stood up. The doorbell rung right as he entered his room. "I got it Ren" "Thank you Yashiro-san."

Ren knocked on his closed bathroom door. "It's me." Kanae opened the door and let him enter. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at Kyoko.

"Kyoko... Will you please get in?"

"Why?" She asked as she stood there wrapped in a towel. He sighed and said, "Because you are new to working out and to fighting. You strained allot of your muscles and I don't want to see you not be able to move tomorrow because you didn't listen to me. I have done this a lot longer then you have and I know what to do. Now I will only ask you one more time to please get in before I pick you up and set you in there myself? What will it be?"

She sighed and walked to the edge of the tub. She turned and unwrapped the towel. "Mo! I don't want to see your naked body Kyoko-chan!" Kanae yelled as she turned to face the door. Ren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You may not but I do." "Mo! You pervert!" She walked out the door and closed it firmly behind her.

Ren smirked as he watched the towel drop from Kyoko's hands and he stepped up behind her. She gasped as she felt his hands circle around her waist and pull her back to him. He dropped a kiss onto her neck and let out a low groan before he stepped away. She turned to face him. He had to fight to keep his eyes locked with hers and not to let them travel south.

"Go on and get in babe." He turned and opened the door. "Are you going to join me?" He turned around and gave her a heated once over. "I can always put the food in the fridge for later..." He trailed off as he walked back over to her. She looked up and him and placed a hand on his sweat covered shirt. She stood on her tiptoes and said in a sultry voice, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

_**A/N: **__**SPOILER: ...lemon..Lime?...ahead first part at least. **_

_**This chapter was completed on March 29 at 1:55 am. I just love boring overnight shifts. Don't you?**_

_**So, next chapter we will have everyone heading off to L.A. Yippee!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing the gym scene. No, I won't have many..If any fight scenes in this story... But I will tell you this..The T.C.P press conference...if I can write it like it is in my mind... It's gonna be a blast!**_


	16. Fun on the bathroom floor and Hallway

He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a moan as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. Both of his hands cupped her ass and then lifted her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned, grabbed the back of her neck, and held her there as he ravished her mouth.

"Hey Ren, I put the food in the fridge. Kanae-san and I are leaving now. You kids have fun in there."

Ren set her down gently and then chuckled. "I forgot they were still here." She hid her face in his neck, "I did too. We are really bad aren't we?" He let out a short laugh. "No...I think we are doing okay... We can actually focus on something besides sex. Most of the time." "Shut up. I just heard the door close. You going to join me or not Corn?"

He just backed away a couple of feet and stared at her while he took his sweaty shirt off and started untying his sweats. He loved the way she was looking at him. He stepped out of his sweats.

"Somebody's excited aren't they?" Kyoko said in a lust filled voice as she sat on the edge of the tub while rubbing her legs together. He walked over to her and grabbed her legs. She gasped and held onto the sides so that she wouldn't fall off. He knelt between her legs and looked up at her.

"Corn?" He smirked and leaned forward, placing a kiss right at her center. Her breath hitched and he saw her contract and placed another kiss there. "Corn!"

He did so love it when she cried his name. Or nickname. He stuck his tongue out and licked her nether lips. He smirked when he felt how wet she was. He looked up and saw that she had her eyes closed and her face was flushed. "Judging by how wet you are," he trailed his hands up her thighs and slid two fingers in her. She jumped, and moved closer to his hand.

He stood on his knees and leaned to where his mouth was next to her ear, "I'm not the only one excited." He moved his fingers inside her while he bite her ear gently at the same time.

She opened her eyes and latched onto his shoulders. "AH!"

He let go of her ear and pulled his fingers out her. She looked at him and then pulled him down for a heated kiss.

They both groaned when their tongues stroked each others. Ren grabbed her waist and pulled her off the edge of the tub. He leaned back on his heels and sat her in his lap. She moaned when she felt his skin under hers. She rubbed up and down his hard cock, wetting it with her juices. He broke the kiss and gently bit her collarbone. "Kyoko..." She kissed him and lifted up her hips. He grabbed her hips and they both moaned when they joined.

By the time they were done and all hot and sweaty again, "Damn, the water's cold." Ren said as he pulled his hand out of the tub to drain it. Kyoko leaned up against his back and said next to his ear, "Shall I warm those up for you?" Ren's eyes crossed, "And you say that I am the pervert!"

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRK**_

They took a nice soak in the tub together, Kyoko leaned against his chest whole time. They didn't talk, they were too tired for that. He looked down after they had been in there thirty minutes and noticed that she was asleep. He dropped a kiss on her head and leaned his back against the wall thinking about everything that had lead up to this point.

_"Do you have to go Corn?" A six year old Kyoko asked_

_"Yes Kyoko-chan I do." Ten year old Kuon replied sadly. Kyoko sank down to her knees and cried. Kuon watched silently and sighed. He placed his hands in his pocket and felt the stone that he had found the other day. He smiled and pulled it out. "Kyoko-chan, look."_

_She lifted her face from her hands and saw the stone in between his thumb and forefinger. "See at how the stone catches the light Kyoko-chan?" He showed her and she gasped. "Here, hold out your hands." She did and he placed the stone in them. "I want you to have it."_

_"Corn... This is your treasure though..." Kuon smiled and did something a normal ten year old wouldn't do. He lent forward and kissed her cheek. "And I leaving it with my most treasured friend." He pulled back and smiled at her red face._

_"Corn! You can't go around kissing people! It isn't proper." He blinked. "That was just a kiss on the cheek between friends. It's not like I kissed you on the lips or anything."_

_Her face turned scarlet. "Still..." She mumbled while clutching the stone to her chest tightly. He smiled and looked at his watch. His smile disappeared and Kyoko stared sadly at him. "You have to go?" He shrugged, "I have..three more minutes to tell my treasured friend goodbye for forever."_

_Kyoko burst out into sobs again and threw her arms around him in a hug. He stumbled back a couple of feet, "Hey now, I thought it as improper to be so informal with somebody. He said jokingly as he held her tightly to him._

_She buried her face against his neck, since he had lifted her up, "I'll make an exception for you Corn. You're my Fairy Prince, my best friend. I don't want you to go." She said as she clung to him. He sighed sadly and sat down on his rock. He looked off into the forest and saw a glint but thought nothing of it. He sat her next to him and held her hand. _

_"Hey...Kyoko-chan, If we ever meet again when we are older, will you promise me that you will be my friend?" _

_She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of, course Corn. I will always be your friend." He looked over at her and smiled. _

_"Kuon! Where are you?" _

_Corn cringed, "Darn it...stupid bodyguards."_

_Kyoko smiled a sad smile. "They are here to take the prince back to the awaiting king." She hopped off of the rock and gave him a curtsy. "Goodbye dear Prince. I hope one day that we will meet again."_

_Corn hopped off and stood in front of her. "Kyoko-chan... I have to go in a few seconds... but may I ask something from you."_

_"Anything Corn!" _

_"Okay...don't hate me for this..."_

_"I could never hate you Corn..."_

_"Keep telling yourself that. Okay... Can you close your eyes for me?" He asked in a slightly nervous voice. She blinked the nodded. She closed her eyes and he leaned forward until his lips where millimeters apart. "I want your first real kiss Kyoko-chan, when you are older." He kissed her lips gently for a couple of seconds then back away. _

_She opened her eyes and stared at him in wonder. "Wh..Why?" _

_He walked to the edge of the clearing before he smiled and turned to face her. "Because I plan to come back one day and steal you away from you prince Shotaro so that you can become mine." He waved at her then walked away._

Ren jerked awake and gasped. Kyoko woke up groggily. "Wha-what's wrong Corn?" He stared down at her and then shivered. The water was a little on the cooler side. "I'll tell you after we take a warm shower and are eating."

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKR**_

They were sitting at the table, plates empty and Ren had just told Kyoko what he had dreamt/remembered. He didn't know which. She leaned her head against his shoulder and said in a thoughtful voice. "You know...I always knew you were a playboy. Even at ten you were hitting on the girls."

He shook his head. "So that really happened?"

She shrugged, "I remember the kiss on the cheek, and being held by you. Even sitting on the rock then curtsying." She paused for a minute and the gasped. "You mentioned a glint a few minutes ago? Do you know what made it?"

Ren shook his head, "Is it important?"

"Are you serious? That could have been the sun reflecting off a lens or camcorder!"

Ren nodded in understanding. "So you think somebody may have actually filmed our goodbye?"

"I don't know Kuon. What do you think?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I think we need to finish packing and then go to the hotel. And then when you take your pill tonight, don't forget to pack it. Don't want to forget those."

"You could always buy condoms..." She said lightly.

He shivered, "No thanks, I don't like the feel of them." She chuckled. "I promise I won't forget the pills sweetie." "Famous last words." She threw her unused napkin at him.

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKR**_

When they were ready, they called Kizu, who sent Ryuji and Tsukasa with the limo to fetch them. The ride to the hotel was uneventful. The couple but their bags in their room and then headed up to their parents. Ren knocked on the door and Tina opened it.

"Hey sis. How's the little one treating you?" Ren asked as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged Kyoko before responding.

"The baby is doing good right now." She knocked on the wood door frame. "The baby actually let me keep breakfast and lunch down today."

"Well that's good." Kyoko said as she gave her three parents hugs. Kizu was in the room too.

Tina smiled and said, "Minato and I went to the doctor today. We found out that I am six weeks pregnant and that everything is healthy."

Ren hugged her again and shook Minato's hand.

"Mmm... This chicken is tender and seasoned just right. Who made it?" Kyoko asked from the table where she was already sitting down and serving herself a plate.

Ren blinked at her. "We ate an hour ago. How are you hungry?" She stared at him and said, "Two hours in the gym, fighting, and then a bout of hot, passionate love making on your bathroom floor... I'm hungry."

. . . .

. . . .

Everything happened at once. Kuu chocked on his chicken, Juliena spat out her drink while laughing at Ren's face turning red all the way to the tips of his ears. Tina sank to the floor, clutching her stomach, with tears rolling down her face, laughing, as Ren was chased around the room by Minato and Kizu.

Kyoko just sat there and continued eating her chicken. "Mmm. So juicy and tender. So good." Ren ran up to her and picked her up.

"Put me down Corn!" "Hell no. After what you just did..." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Goodnight everyone." He closed the door. "But the chicken-"

Kuu was finally able to swallow his chicken. He drank half his glass of tea before he said in a hoarse voice, "I am glad that Kuon has his own wing..."

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKR**_

Ren closed the door behind them, "But the chicken-" He set her down and kissed her hard while pressing her up against the wall. He shoved his tongue in and they fought for dominance for a while. She reached up and dug her fingers into his hair. She pulled him closer and arched her body into his. He growled and buried a hand in her hair while the other one went to her lower back.

One of her hands slipped down to the front of his shirt and started to work the buttons. She got three undone before he stopped her hand and sucked on her neck hard for a couple of seconds. "Not...here..." He said as he ground his hips against hers. She let out a low moan and reached for his hips.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall toward the stairwell. The door had just shut when she pulled his arm. He turned and saw her looking at him with desire in her eyes. He walked up to her, she stepped back against the door. "Keep looking at me like that love; and we won't be able to make it to the room."

She looked up at him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt before she yanked him down and kissed him forcefully.

He groaned and placed his hands on the door, trapping her between his arms. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and rolled it around his. When his tongue entered her mouth, she trapped it. She sucked on it when he tried to pull it out. She stroked the tip with her tongue.

He moaned when he felt her do that. He could imagine her doing that someplace else...but not the time right now. He growled and picked her up without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He pressed her firmly against the door and trailed his hands up her legs, hiking her skirt up more about her waist.

He broke the kiss, "You know... Skirts... gotta love them." He said as his hands reached her ass.

She just leaned against his shoulder, "Kuon... Need you... Now..." She latched onto his collarbone. He growled, pushed her underwear to the side and slipped two fingers into her.

She moaned and moved against his hand. "Mor...e...Kuon..." He pulled her head to his and kissed her. Her hands went between them while still getting fingered. She found his buckle and unbuckled his pants. He moaned and pushed closer to her while his thumb rubbed her little nub.

"Kuon..." she moaned breathlessly as she bucked against his hand. He sucked hard on her neck and she let out a long moan. He felt her release on his hand and he kissed her.

He set her down and licked his fingers. She leaned back against the door and stared at him heatedly. He looked at her with the same gaze. He held out his hand that was covered in her juices up to her.

She leaned forward and licked the tips clean. Then she stuck a finger in a sucked on it. Her eyes closed as she let out a moan and rolled her tongue around his finger.

He groaned and pressed against her. "Babe...I really will take you out here if you don't stop that..." She looked up at him with his finger still in her mouth. "Fuck, come on." He pulled his finger out of her mouth and grabbed her hand.

They ran down the stairs and he pulled the key to their room out. He inserted it and opened the door. She was pressed up against it before it could even shut properly.

He kissed her and quickly unbuttoned her blouse while she did the same to his dress shirt. Both shirts fell to the floor and Ren pulled her flush against him. He lifted her to where her hardened nipples where eye level and latched onto one.

She cried out and threw her head against the door while she held onto him. He supported her with one hand that was currently squeezing her ass, while the other one was playing with the other nipple.

She rubbed herself against his chest. "Kuon..." She growled out. He looked up at her and kissed her while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He let them fall as he moved her soaked panties to the side and slid into her warmth.

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRMRKRKRKRKR KR**_

Kizu and Kuu walked into a room down at the far corner on the floor above them. "Okay Fuki, what was so important that you had to call us down here for?"

Fuki gulped and looked over at Ryuji. Ryuji lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey man, you were the one that watched them. Not me."

Kizu zeroed in on Ryuji while Kuu zeroed in on Fuki. "Them?" Both asked at the same time.

Fuki gulped and hit the play button.

Kizu paled. Kuu's eye twitched. "Never let it be said that my son and your daughter don't know how to enjoy life."

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KR**_

Ren and Kyoko made it to the bed. Eventually. When they did, they collapsed and laid there.

Kyoko looked over at him and said, "Okay, I will admit it. I have a sexual appetite too." Ren lifted his face off the bed to look at her. "No shit. Really? I hadn't noticed." He said in a sarcastic voice. She swatted him with a pillow and rolled over onto him.

"Babe..." He groaned as he looked up at her. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Yes Corn?" He rolled the over onto their sides and pulled her into his side. "Sleep. Then shower."

"But we will get the sheets all dirty."

He stared at her and the just pointed at the unused queen bed on the other side of the room. "Oh."

"'Oh.' is right. Now sleep. We need to be well rested. We need to leave here at five am."

"Okay Corn. I'm excited."

"I'm nervous. I'm going back to the States for the first time in six years."

She rolled over to looked at him. "I'll be with you all the way." She kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed and rested his head atop of hers. They were both asleep within a minute.

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKR**_

"Kuon, have you seen my brush?"

"Your brush is already in your suitcase, have you seen my other tennis shoe?"

"By the door where we kicked them last night. What about our passports?"

"On the dresser! My watch?!"

"On the bedside table love. Have you seen 'Corn'?"

Ren popped his head out of the closet, "I'm right here." Kyoko chuckled while still searching. "I meant the stone you gave me! I can't find it anywhere!"

Ren knew she was close to breaking down so he pulled her to the bed and sat her down. He went to the bedside table and pulled out her little pouch. He opened it up and placed the stone in her hand. "The pouch fell out as we walked out the apartment yesterday. I meant to give it back to you right then but I didn't want to run the risk of a fan finding us."

She nodded and said, "I'm just glad that you picked it up. I almost lost it forever."

Ren knelt in front of her and said, "Even if you lose 'Corn', you will never lose me. You want to know what I thought when I found the stone that day two years ago? When I made the connection?

She looked at him and nodded.

"I thought the stone looked great. Well taken care of. And it reminded me so much of the stone that I had given you all those years ago, that I missed you. Then lo and behold...What do I hear being yelled out? Your old name for me. Kyoko, I had finally found you after ten years and what was your first impression of me? That I was an ass. I promised then and there that I would help you be that best that you could possibly be." He looked back down at the stone and smiled. "I honestly hadn't expected you to hold onto it like you did. That actually meant a lot."

She smiled and handed the stone to him. He looked at her in question. She had her head bowed and her hands were fidgeting. "Um...Kuon..."

"Yeah Kyoko?"

"You are in this relationship for the long haul right? Marriage, family, till death do us part?" Kuon nodded. She looked at him then back at the stone, "May I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would it be possible to cut 'Corn' up and make a wedding ring from it?"

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKR**_

Everyone was gathered in Kuu and Juliana's suite when Ren and Kyoko walked in.

"Hey! It's the lovebirds!" Minato cried out from the couch where he and Tina were laying. His hand was rubbing her stomach. She had a cup of ginger tea and was glaring at them.

"Baby not happy this morning?" Ren asked jokingly. He shuddered when he received two death glares from Tina and Minato.

"No. Baby woke Mommy up at two am wanting Mommy to throw up Mommy's dinner. Who needs an alarm clock when you got a baby growing inside of you?" Tina growled. Minato kissed her head and said, "So we decided to finish packing and come on over. We have been here since Three-thirty. Juliena-san was kind enough to fix tea for Tina. It seems to help."

Ren nodded and set their stuff by the door and kissed his sister's cheek. "Good morning." She just groaned and laid her head on Minato's shoulder. "...morn'n'" She said after a yawn.

"Lack of caffeine getting you down?"

"Bite me."

"Nope. That's Minato's job."

"Bastard."

"Better than Brat." He chuckled as he got up. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it quickly by the sink. He then pulled out his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

Everyone watched him while he did that. Tina, Juliena, and Kuu smiled when they realized what he was doing. Kyoko noticed them smiling and walked over to her adoptive parents. Kuu hugged her and sat her between him and his wife."Father, why is Kuon drinking coffee next to the sink and then brushing his teeth right afterward."

Juliena ran her fingers thru Kyoko's hair and said, "He is being considerate of Tina. Since she is pregnant she cannot have any coffee or caffeine. He is standing over there so he won't tempt her with the smell. That is why he is also brushing his teeth."

Ren sat on the other side of his mother and continued, "You never know, some pregnant women find the smell of coffee aggravates their morning sickness... To others it is comforting."

Kyoko nodded then paused. She turned to look at him. "Wait, how do you know so much?"

Ren turned to Kuu, "Dad, would you like to take this?" Kuu nodded and sighed. "I gave Kuon 'The Talk' when he was twelve. He kept asking questions and questions. So finally I td him how when Juliena was pregnant with him, I could have coffee or even have the smell of coffee around me. If I did, she would be in the nearest bathroom throwing up." He looked over at his son, "Apparently, some things stuck."

He got up right as Kizu walked in with a baggage cart. "You all ready to go?"

_**A/N:**__** Annnnnnd we are off!**_

_**Okay. This chapter was completed March 29 5:45 am. Man...tonight has been really boring. Oh well. **_

_**So I gave you a couple of lemons... Hope you liked them...**_

_**No spoiler for the next chapter...Summery would be they get on the jet and go to L.A. Ren shows Kyoko around for a little bit.**_

_**Hopefully. Unless I add more stuff in between. **_

_**LATERS! : - )**_


End file.
